The Notebook (Glee Version)
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: Bell is almost eighty years old and living at a Retirement Home with her friend Lu-Lu. Sadly, Lu-Lu suffers from Alzheimer's and at times can't remember who her friend is. So one day, Bell decides to read her a story about two young women they both used to know very well; the story of Rachel and Quinn and of what their love could have been and what it eventually became.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NOTEBOOK (GLEE STYLE)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), I Am Number Four (Movie), Dear John (Movie), The Vow (Movie), The Notebook (Movie), A Walk to Remember (Movie), Touched by An Angel (TV Series), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not. **

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes of a somewhat Sexual Nature, Profanity, Bullying. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.**

**Genre: Drama, Angst, Tragedy  
**

**Era: Pre-Post William McKinley High**

**Ships: Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany**

**AN:** So, just to let you know, when the words are in _italics_, it will be when the character of Bell narrates to us as the audience.  
There will be cut scenes between the present for Bell and the past with Rachel and Quinn; and I will use a page divider for it.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

October 31st, 2073

_Life is what you make it. _

_It's about the choices in career, in family, in love…everything really._

_My friends call me Tinker-Bell. Usually it's just Bell for short. Literally short too I must say, they find it amusing to poke fun at my height, I do not._

_I'm almost eighty years old, and I've seen friends come and go, some for a moment in my life and some that pass on to the next life._

_I would say that I was no one special, and I suppose in the grand scheme of things I'm probably not._

_Sure, I lived a good life, people almost all around the world eventually knew my name due to my career as an actress, but now, in my old age, I'm slowly fading with time. And I'm sure that a few years after I'm long gone, people will eventually forget who I am and I'll just be another name on a page. Or rather, people won't know who I am.  
_

_But I am okay with that, it is to be expected. The point is is that I have enjoyed my life for what I did have and I still am enjoying it.  
_

_I retired to a lovely lake side retirement home. I have a lovely view that overlooks the lake and I can see the swans, geese and ducks there._

_Sunny Oaks really does live up to its name here._

_I will say that I married later in life and I had two children who are now fully grown and don't have as much time as they used to for their dear old mother, but they try their best, and I now have three grandchildren who are the apple of my eye.  
_

_I do miss seeing them everyday, but there is a reason that I am here at Sunny Oaks; a good medical team for one; but the main reason is that a dear friend of mine lives here too._

_Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, I may just be another person to most people, I may not have a monument named after me, but I do have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. (A life long dream come true I must say).  
_

_But what it really boils down to, if people were to ask me, and they have; my greatest achievement in life was having someone there to share it with me, that one person I love more than anything else, with all my heart and with all my soul, and if I were to be just another person (and really I am); that would still be enough for me._

_Right now though, I'm getting ready to go see a good friend of mine (as I said) who ended up in the same retirement home as I did._

_Not that she remembers too much nowadays. It's sad for me, watching her forget things. To see a once brilliant mind that was sought after by many now forgotten by those same people. Dismissed as just another old woman and deteriorating in front of my very eyes; and I know that there is nothing I can do to slow time.  
_

_She forgets who I am sometimes; but it can't be helped._

_Anyway, what was I saying?_

_Oh right, I get to go visit her today, I figured perhaps we could just sit together; I'd like to read to her, she always loved listening to good stories so I best get ready._

"Good Morning there Bell," a nurse said to the aging woman walking passed, "You doing well today?"

"Of course, well every day like all days," Bell said with a smile as she waved happily at the staff behind the counter.

As the old woman walked past the dining hall she greeted one of her friends who was in line waiting for his pills.

"Hello Jesse, how are you?" Bell asked as the man turned at her and said in an almost deadpanned and sarcastic tone.

"Well, I keep trying to die but they just won't let me," he said to her.

"I suppose you can't have it all you know,"

He just grunted at her as he took his pills, swallowed them and walked away.

"Big day today," Bell said with a smile as she looked at the nurse behind the counter.

"Oh you say that every day Bell, you're such an optimistic flirt," the nurse said with a smile.

"Don't I know it," Bell laughed as she swallowed her pills and winked at the nurse.

She took the stairwell that would lead her to her friend's room.

"C'mon darling, you'll love to go outside," she could hear a nurse say.

"I, I don't know, no, no, I," her friend stuttered as Bell took a step into the room.

"Hello," she said to the two.

"Oh Bell, I don't know if it's a good day today," the Nurse said to her quietly.

"Hello?" her friend said looking at her.

"Oh, Lu-Lu, this is Bell, she's come to read to you," the Nurse said.

"Read?" Lu-Lu asked as Bell held up the book in her hand, "No, I don't know, I just, not outside, I,"

"But you'll like her, she's funny and quite articulate with her words,"

"We can go to the conservatory," Bell suggested, "It's not quite outside, but has enough light to almost make it seem like it, and the plants are nice too,"

"I guess,"

Bell just smiled.

As the two women entered the conservatory and sat down beside each other on their arm chairs, Bell smiled at Lu-Lu and just said, "Right, so, I have a new book for us today,"

"Today? You say that as if you read to me every day," Lu-Lu said.

"I do, we just finished Alice in Wonderland a few days ago,"

"That's my favourite book,"

"I know, you told me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I,"

"It's okay Lu-Lu, I understand,"

"So, I, what story are you reading me today?"

"This is the true story of two young women named Rachel and Quinn," Bell said.

"What kind of story is this?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Kinda like a love story, full of drama,"

"A love story?"

"Yes, it's not going to be one of those romantic ones where they fall in love and rush off to get married, their lives were filled with drama and chaos, and angst too,"

"But, did they love each other?"

"Perhaps, hope you're okay with this tale,"

"It's not usual, and yet, something is so right about it,"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, let us begin, the story starts in 1998 at a pre-school in Lima, Ohio, that's where Rachel and Quinn first met each other, it was a meeting like any other really, and yet, it was magical,"

* * *

July 21st, 1999

Rachel Barbra Berry was a little girl, literally. She was only four years old (five in December) and excited about starting pre-school. But she was incredibly tiny that sometimes people thought her to be only a toddler.

She resented that.

"Okay baby, slow down," Hiram laughed as he gripped tighter onto Rachel's small hand.

"But Daddy, look, look, we have to go," she said as she pulled her father's hand.

Hiram smiled as he swooped her into his arms and carried her.

"DADDY!" she squealed, "I can walk,"

"I know, but you won't be small forever and I want to hold you for as long as I can," he said as Rachel cuddled into him.

"Oh, okay Daddy,"

"You're going to love pre-school baby girl, you'll meet new friends, have fun,"

"Okay, will they teach me about singing here?"

"No, it's where you'll learn how to read and write, and how to have fun painting,"

"Oh, okay, I like stories,"

"I know you do,"

As the two approached the school, Hiram let Rachel down as she gripped onto his hand, the excitement was all of a sudden gone as she soon realised that soon her Daddy was going to leave her here and she began to feel nervous and scared.

"Hey, I'm right here," he said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Ah, Mr Hiram Berry?" a woman said looking at him.

"Yes, that's me, and this is my daughter Rachel, Rachel, say hi," he said.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and when I'm big I'm going to be on Broadway," Rachel said confidently.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you future Broadway Star, I'm Miss Calhoun," the woman said as Rachel shook her hand with a smile, "My you have a beautiful smile,"

"Thank you Miss Calhoun, Daddy says that I should smile lots because it's pretty,"

"And he wasn't lying,"

"Okay baby girl, I have to go to work now, okay, your Dad will come and pick you up after school," Hiram said as he knelt down and hugged his daughter.

"Don't forget me Daddy," Rachel said as she hugged her Daddy.

"I will never forget you baby girl,"

"Okay,"

"You be good for Miss Calhoun, okay,"

"Okay,"

Rachel waved her Daddy goodbye as Miss Calhoun held her hand and took her to the play school room.

Rachel put her bag on a hook and made her way to the carpet where the other children were gathered.

"You're tiny," a small Latina girl said to her.

"So are you," Rachel said back.

"Whatever, just so you know, I'm from Lima Heights, so don't try anything,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Santana, behave please," Miss Calhoun said as Santana glared at Rachel and sat down.

"I'm Brittany, I like Unicorns and my baby cat Lord Tubbington, but he's still small, do you like Unicorns?" Brittany asked as she looked at Rachel with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty," Rachel said with a smile, "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry it's nice to meet you Brittany,"

"Yay, I like you, you can be my friend, I'm five, how old are you?"

"I'm four, but I'll be five soon,"

"You're tiny,"

"I know, but I'll get bigger,"

"Me too, I hope I'll real tall like my Daddy,"

"Britts, you shouldn't talk to her," Santana said as she folded her arms.

"Why not? She's nice," Brittany said.

"I don't know, but my Daddy and Quinn's Daddy says that we should avoid people like her, the Berry people aren't good,"

"My Daddy said I could be friends with whoever I want and that people are people and you should love them always,"

"Fine, fine, but I wants to look out for you,"

"I know," Brittany said as she linked pinkies with Santana.

As the day went on, it was finally time for recess.

Rachel got up and looked around, most of the kids were together in their little groups, she couldn't see Noah Puckerman anywhere, she wondered where he was.

As she walked slowly around she saw a little blonde girl sitting on her own, she wore glasses and was wearing a sun dress. The girl was looking at a book in her lap as she sat peacefully under the tree, and yet she looked incredibly lonely. So Rachel decided that she'd make her way there.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, what's your name?" Rachel asked the little girl.

"Hi, my name is Lucy, but I like to be called Quinn," the little girl said as she pushed her glasses up her face and looked at Rachel.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"No one wants to sit with me, they say I'm chubby and weird,"

"I don't think you're chubby and weird,"

"You don't?"

"No,"

"Cool,"

"Are you reading? I like stories, can you read?"

"I'm learning, this is my favourite book too,"

"It has a Dodo on the front,"

"Yeah, he's cool, do you want to read the book with me?"

"Yeah, but I can't read yet, will you read to me?"

"Okay,"

So began that small little friendship.

Every day Rachel would come to pre-school and stay with her friend. They would share each others lunches, Rachel wasn't a Vegan at that age. They would play together almost every day, even after school.

Sure, Russel Fabray did not like the fact that Quinn was friends with Rachel and would closely watch the small brunette when they had play dates; but Judy insisted that she would be fine to hang out with the girl and that perhaps Quinn would influence Rachel well.  
She'd never tell her husband that she found Rachel to be a polite and happy little girl and she liked having her around since every time she was, Quinn would light up more than usual.

One day, Rachel gave Quinn a friendship bracelet (that Quinn kept for the rest of her life, not that many people know that); she had spent hours trying to make it for her friend and her Dad, LeRoy, had to help her, Hiram was busy giggling at the two as in their concentration they both had their tongues sticking out as they weaved the colours. Quinn loved the bracelet and would wear it until one day she decided that she'd use it for a bookmark.

And so the days went by, the two friends grew closer, as many friendships do with care, and they were blissfully unaware of what the future held for them. Of course even if they did know about what would happen, they probably wouldn't have cared, they are after all only children. And children have a way of seeing the world that we forget once we reach adulthood.  
The long journey ahead was not one they would think about for a few years to come.  
Nor were the signs of sadness, pain and betrayal obvious on this road of life.

Rachel was Quinn's only friend for most of Elementary School, but that all changed the day they would enter William McKinley High School as young junior high school students, sophomores if you wanted to be technical, but for the seniors they'd be known as fresh meat. A time when it was "right" to separate the losers from the winners, a time to break apart friendships; to conform the young into a hierarchy system that no one really remembers how it even came into place. It just always was and no one questioned it.

That first day at William McKinley High School was the day that Rachel lost her childhood friend.

* * *

October 31st, 2073

"This sounds like a good story," Lu-Lu said to Bell, "But it sounds like it'll be sad too,"

"It will be sad, but there will be times when it is happy," Bell said as she closed the book.

"I'm glad you came to see me Bell, I've been wondering if I have any friends,"

"You'll always have a friend in me,"

Lu-Lu smiled as she and Bell got up and went to have dinner.

"Do Rachel and Quinn fall in love with each other?" she asked, "I mean, I know they're the focus of the story, but you never really said if they do,"

"You'll see," Bell said.

"Please tell me,"

"Well, they started to, but for now, why don't we eat our meal, perhaps we can spend some more time reading after dinner if you are up for it,"

"I would like that,"

"Good, the next part of the story, I guess we can dive right into High School,"

"You won't read me the parts of the Middle School years?"

"Well, the writer of this book left that part out, I guess she wanted to create a bit of a set up, start out cute, then dive right into it,"

Lu-Lu laughed a bit as she began to eat slowly.

Bell just smiled as she began to eat her meal too.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Right, I almost forgot to say, some of the characters will be quite out of character in this story (and a fair warning, Finn will be a bit of an ass a bit later on).  
All of Season 1 of Glee happened but otherwise this will go down a completely different track from now on.  
Also a **warning**, this story will become incredibly **angsty** so I thought it right that I'd give you all a heads up about it; and yes there will be **tragedy **somewhere down the track too (but I will warn you when that chapter comes up).

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

October 31st, 2073

After dinner, as most folk retired to their rooms to either sleep, read or watch something on the television; Lu-Lu and Bell stayed in the dining room.

"So, will you read me more of the story?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Sure," Bell said as she began, "Life was as it always was for Rachel Berry, one torturous day after another, she'd never tell her Dads about how she was really going at school, she loved them too much for that, perhaps it was a bit misguided on her part, but she really believed that she was protecting her Dads from the heartache of realising that the curse of hatred that was brought down upon them for their "choice of lifestyle"; (but as Kurt once said, 'as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life'); was now being pushed onto their daughter;  
ever since Junior High started, all Rachel ever felt was left out and alone, no one wanted to be around her or be her friend, she was just too strange,"

"That's sad," Lu-Lu interrupted.

"I know,"

"Sorry, continue,"

* * *

August 30, 2010

The year that was 2009 went by with each day like any other day that had become routine for Rachel's life.

She got up, did her routines, went to school, avoided slushies the best she could, got slushied, did her cleaning routine, showed up to class, did her work, acted as she did best (which in later life she'd admit was as a diva) while in Glee Club; and of course be ignored by everyone else unless of course they were verbally abusing her or telling her why dating a certain someone was bad for her. (Even though she knew it had nothing to do with her happiness and well-being and everything to do with their own desires to make sure the Glee Club could attempt to win something).

The weekends were filled with singing lessons and dance lessons and of course studying her school work. Anything to occupy her mind that while her school peers were out with their friends she'd be left to her own vices. And as Summer approached and and the break between the school year started; she still found herself alone. Everyone else had plans, summer camps, road trips, family time. Quinn, she knew, was training to get her body back in shape now that Beth was adopted out to her mother Shelby Corcoran.

As the summer progressed, Rachel had heard that the Glee Club had held a party, which she wasn't invited to.  
'How did she find out?' You may ask.  
She was friends with Brittany and Tina on Facebook, not that they remembered sometimes; and she saw the photos that were posted up by people that had the two of them tagged in them.

She sighed at that, the start to the new year didn't seem to yield any result that showed her that things would be different for her. She was still the loser, even in a club that was supposed to be a safe haven for all who were social outcasts.

Her attempts to make friends was still failing (being friends on Facebook with two people didn't count for her).

Oh and did she try to make friends; but everyone still saw her as a diva, or a rival, they never saw her as someone to befriend.

Well, except for Brittany of course, the tall blonde always did have a soft spot for the brunette. They weren't close friends by any means, but Brittany would on the odd occasion be around Rachel, if only for a moment before Cheerios and Santana would drag her away.

Rachel sighed, today was the first day of school and she was already slushied as she walked through the doors.  
Oh well, at least it was early and she had more than enough time to get changed for class.  
As she washed her hair in the sink and wiped her face, she sighed again as she reflected on her summer.  
There were good moments in it, her Dads hung out with her and the family went for a small trip out of the city, but when they got back, her Dads of course had to go back to work and Rachel was bored and left on her own a lot.  
She usually did her usual vocal exercises and usual workout routines, but summer tends to drag when you have nothing to look forward to.  
Most of the time she'd be thinking over her life and how she could try and change things for the better; and it was in that time of reflection that she realised that she was falling in love with her once close friend, Quinn Fabray, contrary to popular belief, it was never really Finn that she wanted.

She tried to date him once, but all he cared about was looking like the nice guy while being a complete jerk the entire time and a hypocrite; and Rachel found herself wondering more about Quinn and her well being and how, even while pregnant, Quinn was still the most beautiful and graceful girl she'd ever laid her eyes on.

Finn would lay the guilt and blame of their break-up during the summer on her. Of course because he was the Quarterback, everyone felt that he was the nice guy who had to put up with the high-strung diva who was a bitch and that he was telling the truth about their break-up.  
She supposed that that behaviour would change with time and she had hopes that Finn would see how his actions could and would hurt other people; but there were just some things in life that time would never be able to heal and she doubted that he or anyone else realised that.  
Especially when the hurt soul was hers.

Anyway, to carry on, Quinn had a baby with Noah Puckerman, everyone rallied around them, and of course everyone rallied around Finn when he found out and stormed out of the Glee Room kicking a chair. Support was all around it seemed.

Rachel tried to believe that if they knew about her pain, particularly later on that year when her mother just left her; that they'd rally around her too. But she knew it was a false hope. It was why she never told anyone about it and she didn't think she ever would.

After all, if what Kurt once said to her was true, then they just cared about humiliating her because no one else was allowed to. Their own scapegoat. Her being hurt in anyway did not equate to qualifying in having anyone comfort her, so she did what she did best, she acted like nothing bothered her.

Again Rachel sighed as the bell rang and she trudged to her history class as everyone sat down at their seats.

She was completely unaware that things were going to change for her this year. Some parts for the better, other parts, well, they were going to be painful.

"Okay class, open up your textbooks to page twenty-five," the history teacher started as everyone started their reading.

As the day wore on Rachel soon found herself staring into the Glee room after school. There was already talk of finding new members to add to the group as Puck was currently in juvenile prison for robbing an ATM, literally, and Matt had left for some reason that was never mentioned, much to everyone's annoyance.

She had heard the members talking about it as they went for lunch in the cafeteria and she decided to go sit in the auditorium alone.

She was sure that with some popular jocks and cheerleaders in the club they'd eventually have the power to force anyone they wanted into the club regardless of whether they liked it or not; so perhaps she wouldn't be required anymore anyway; and as she did what she did best and watched as everyone laughed and danced and broke out into song and enjoying each other's company, she wondered if there really was any point in her joining this year.

"Maybe not this year," she said to herself after some time as she shouldered her bag and walked away from the school and went home.

Her Dads weren't home yet as they had to work. Hiram was an architect and LeRoy was a Business Consultant and as she got older their hours got longer. She didn't mind, they had family time after six pm and of course family day on Sunday, so it didn't bother her a lot.

Rachel lay on her bed and listened to her iPod that was playing all sorts of music that held her interest.

She napped as she thought of what plans she could do for the year to keep busy, perhaps photography, she was in their club and they tolerated her; perhaps she could do that. The club only met once every two weeks to compare photographs and shooting techniques and they weren't around each other a lot, so there was a certain appeal to her with that. And it also gave her a good excuse to start using the camera that she asked for to qualify to be in the club.

She started to doze lightly as the afternoon wore by.

At about four thirty in the afternoon, while she was still lightly dozing, she heard her doorbell ring.

Waking up from her nap, her eyebrows frowned as she wondered who'd be visiting her right now.

She yelled out, "COMING," as she thundered down the stairs and was surprised as to who was on the other side of the door.

"Quinn?" she said as she opened the door partially.

"Hey," Quinn said quietly.

Rachel looked around before saying, "There's a barrage of eggs and slushy coming my way about now isn't there?"

"No, just me,"

Rachel frowned at that.

"You weren't in Glee today," Quinn said.

"I had something else to do today," Rachel lied.

"Oh, like?"

"Stuff, I don't think it's pertinent that I share it with you,"

"Oh,"

"Um, well, I guess I'll let you go, I've got stuff I need to do,"

"Rachel wait,"

Rachel sighed as she turned back to look at Quinn, "Yes Quinn,"

"Will you at least be in Glee tomorrow?"

"Depends on what I'm doing,"

"Please come,"

"Oh I get it,"

"Get what?"

"You need numbers and "the voice", damn it if the human being actually matters to anyone, just "the voice" matters so that you can win,"

"Rachel,"

"No, no, it's fine, I get it,"

"Rachel that's not,"

"Don't lie to me Quinn, I've had enough liars to last me a lifetime,"

"But,"

"Don't, I'll think about it,"

Rachel shut the door only to have Quinn knock on it again.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said as she opened the door and looked up at the blonde.

"Please come, it's not the same without you," Quinn begged.

"You are really out of character, since when do you beg?"

"Since I decided that I wanted to make it up to you and be your friend, like for real, no jokes, no pranks,"

Rachel blinked, "You what?" she said flatly.

"For the last three years I was without the one person who never saw me as anyone but Quinn, everyone else just saw me as the Ice Queen, the Head Bitch, the Head Cheerio or just the prudish pure Christian girl who got knocked up, in all that time you were the only person who saw me as just Quinn, I know I chose to do what I did and I can't undo what I did to you, but I can try and make things better, I want to be your friend Rachel, the friend you deserve to have,"

"Um, I don't know Quinn,"

"I know I was horrible to you, but please give me a chance, I had a lot of time to think as I trained over the summer and I realised that I wanted my best friend back, I wanted that girl who spent hours making me a friendship bracelet, the one who would make me laugh randomly,"

"And made you spray milk out of your nose,"

"Yes, that too, I miss that, I want that back, and if it takes me a very, very, long time to get your trust back so we can even have a small percentage of what we had then it'd be worth it,"

Rachel gaped at her, "That was a very me worthy ramble," she said.

Quinn gave her a small laugh, "I learnt from the best,"

"I,"

"Please Rachel, give me a chance to prove to you that I am changing,"

"I, well,"

"We can go slow, like, you know, hang out a bit, do homework and we can progress to mall hangouts and movies,"

"You're making it sound like a progression towards dating,"

"Oh, uh, no, I'm,"

Rachel smiled a bit, "Okay, I'm willing to try,"

Quinn smiled at that.

"You wanna come in and do some homework then?" Rachel asked as she stepped aside.

"Yeah, oh, and I have the Glee assignment for you," Quinn said as she stepped in and Rachel saw that her bag was on her back.

"You were prepared huh?"

"Of course,"

Rachel smiled as she shut the door. This would be the start of a new and wonderful relationship.

* * *

October 31st, 2073

"Do you think that Rachel was a bit naive for trusting Quinn so quickly?" Lu-Lu asked Bell.

"Well a part of me does, I think it's mainly because Rachel believed the best in people," Bell answered.

"I don't know if I could have done that, you know? Forgive someone that quickly,"

"Rachel wasn't the type of person to hate anything, hurt and angry maybe, but hate, never,"

"Was Quinn really planning on being her friend again? Or was it a trap?"

Bell just smiled at her, "We can always find out tomorrow,"

"Please tell me,"

"Well, I can tell you that they did become friends again,"

"What about Rachel's crush on Quinn? I mean, that can't have been easy,"

"No, it wasn't, but Rachel had her ways of dealing with it and it was not something she worried about,"

"Will you read more to me?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, I think it's time that we retire for the night,"

"Oh, I didn't realise it was so late, I guess I better go,"

"I'll walk you to your room if you'd like,"

"I'd like that,"

Bell gave Lu-Lu another smile as the two women got up and retired to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** To the Guest who reviewed about Quinn not getting help after that one song - You are right; as a whole the Glee Club didn't really do anything apart from saying through the song that they have Quinn (and Finn's) back - but I do recall that Mercedes especially helped her out, and Puck tried to help.

So I guess it's better and safest for me to say that most of Season 1 of Glee happened, barring one or two variables so that this tale can work to how I'd like it to.  
(Le sigh, joys of forgetting one or two things - I am getting old, I wish that was a joke).

Anyway, just a heads up, to the Guest Reviewers (past and potential future) I do apologise that I can't send you a thank you or dialogue PM back as I do with others who review my story as you need an account for that, but I will say (and I do mean it) that I do appreciate them. Thanks for taking the time.

So, I hope you will all enjoy Chapter 3. I have divided all the dates with page dividers.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

November 1st, 2073

The days were starting to become chillier now as winter was drawing closer with the start of November; the wind blew softly against the trees as Bell put a thick coat on, then wrapped a scarf around her neck. She grabbed her book from her bedside table as she made her way down to the dining room for breakfast.

There she found Lu-Lu already sitting there and waiting for her.

"Oh, you haven't eaten yet," Bell said as she sat down.

"No, I wanted to wait for you," Lu-Lu said.

"Thank you,"

"They got you Vegan,"

"I know, and I'm grateful for that,"

"I don't know how you can go Vegan, I've always been one for bacon, even though my memory isn't so great sometimes, I know that that is the one thing I have always loved,"

Bell laughed at that, "That you always have,"

Breakfast was a nice atmosphere, the two talked as if nothing had changed.

After the meal was over, the two made their way to the rarely used sun room.

"So, get comfortable," Bell said.

"Of course," Lu-Lu said, "So, tell me more, I'd like to know more about what happened with Rachel and Quinn,"

* * *

August 31, 2010

The next day at school was interesting.

Rachel arrived at her usual time and found Quinn waiting for her at the entrance.

"Hey," Quinn said to her with a smile.

"Oh, hi Quinn," Rachel said back.

"We have class together, I'll walk you to your locker,"

"Okay?"

"Relax Rachel,"

"I'm trying to, but it's kinda hard,"

"You'll be fine,"

Rachel flinched as she saw Santana walking up to them.

"What the hell are you doing Q?" Santana asked as Brittany walked up behind her.

"I'm walking with Rachel to her locker," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend,"

"Oh please, since when?"

"Since we decided to be friends again yesterday,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be,"

Santana pulled Quinn aside and whispered to her, "Please tell me you're planning on pranking the dwarf,"

"Nope," Quinn said as she pushed passed Santana and linked her arm with Rachel.

"Aww, just like you did when you were kids," Brittany said happily.

Quinn just smiled as she and Rachel went to class leaving a confused Santana in their wake.

As the day progressed, Rachel could hear the people whispering about the Head Cheerio hanging out with the Bottom Feeder.

Rachel often would look up at Quinn to find the blonde walking and uncaring next to her about what people were saying.

'She's so pretty when she walks, wait….no Rachel, bad Rachel, no, no, no,' she thought to herself, 'Mustn't think of Quinn like that, she's pretty and I like her, but we only just started the friend thing, no, no, not allowed,"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as she stopped walking making the brunette yelp.

"Uh, huh, what?" Rachel asked.

"You looked like you were at war with yourself,"

"Oh, um, arguing about song choices,"

Quinn gave her a look like she didn't believe her, but she let it slide for now.

As the two walked into the choir room, they were greeted with a, "Nu-uh, no, she cannot be here, she wasn't here for practice yesterday she," Mercedes started.

"Has every right to be here," Quinn finished as she glared at Mercedes.

Rachel smiled up at Quinn who smiled back as the two sat down and started talking about the upcoming Carnival.

"Hello all," Mr Schuester said as he walked into the room, "Oh, Rachel, you're back, hello, I wondered where you were yesterday, I was worried you wouldn't come back this year,"

"Don't worry, you have 'a voice' back, thanks to Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn took her hand in her own.

"Well, we're glad you're back, thanks to you, we will have enough numbers this year,"

"Oh, good,"

"We have a new member, Sam, who's a transfer, so he'll be a good addition to our club,"

"Anyone's better than Finn and his lumbering limbs," Quinn whispered to Rachel who burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, sorry," Rachel said as she blushed.

The usual Glee discussions went on, they had a theme for the week, this week was Happiness, really, it was. And it was all because of the carnival that would be coming up in about the next month.

"We need to find songs that will make us happy," Mr Schuester said, "It's the feeling of the carnival that seems to bring that out for all of us, it reminds us to be happy, have fun and be a child again,"

"He really is at a loss isn't he? I don't think he really had anything planned for today," Rachel asked and said in a whisper as Quinn nodded her head.

"It's early days, so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once," Quinn said.

"True,"

When the club meeting was over, Quinn waited until everyone left before turning to Rachel and asking, "Will you go with me?"

"Go with you where?" Rachel asked.

"To the carnival of course, I'll be going with my mother and Brittany and Santana, but, I'd like to hang out with you too, will you?"

"Yeah, my Dads will be there too, so,"

"Great, it's going to be so much fun,"

"I can't wait," Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

24th September 2010

Almost a month had gone now and Rachel and Quinn grew closer with each passing day.

It seemed the pair were always together, even at the Cheerios practice, Rachel was there waiting for Quinn to be done.

After practice the two would either go to her house or to Quinn's to study and then watch movies and have dinner together, with or without their parents.

It must be said that Judy was happy to see Quinn so happy again, after her divorce from Russel was finalised, she finally could start doing what she loved too, which was to renovate the house and be part of an interior design team.

So during the summer as Quinn was getting into shape for the school year, Judy was out hunting for a job.

Now, as she finally gave her daughter the freedom they all deserved from strict rules and expectations that were unreasonable in her mind; it was nice to have a genuine smiling face around the house again.

Don't get Judy wrong, she was not naïve, nor was she close minded as many thought. She could see it as plain as the nose on her face what was going on with Quinn and Rachel, but she figured that she'd let her daughter come to her first about it.

She knew Quinn, pushing her about whether or not she was falling for Rachel would only serve to separate them, so Judy decided she'd just wait. She just hoped that Quinn would be okay to talk to her and realise that she supported her, no matter what.

Anyway, at school people would often find that Rachel had her arm linked through Quinn's arm, or holding onto her hand.

Because of this, rumours about the two were beginning to spread, not that they seemed to care.

Santana however did not like this one bit.

"We have to break them apart, I miss Q being the Queen B, how the hell can she be all friendly with Yentl and still maintain her status?" Santana said in a annoyed tone just before the Cheerio practice was about to start.

"Leave her alone S, she's happy, happier than I've seen her for a very long time," Brittany said as she frowned.

"Pierce, get your gullible butt over here," Coach Sue yelled through the megaphone as Brittany got up and danced away.

"You look pissed Lopez," Amber said.

"I am, you see Q and that Thing?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it's disgusting, I don't know how or why we still let her be on top,"

"We need to make her choose," Stacy said as she joined in the conversation, "We want to make sure that the Unholy Trinity stays as they are, the top bitches, if we don't, then people will start questioning all of us,"

So the three hatched a plan, something to just humiliate Rachel and make Quinn choose between being popular and being with Rachel.

When the quick plan was verbally finalised Santana looked pleased at them.

"Good, get this done by the lunch hour," Santana commanded as the other two nodded their heads.

When the lunch hour finally arrived, Rachel was waiting for Quinn to come get her from her locker only to receive a text from the blonde telling her to meet her in the cafeteria.

When she was there, Rachel found herself being grabbed by Santana and thrown to the floor in the middle of the cafeteria room.

"So Hobbit, you keep missing your daily dousing because of your friendship with Q, it's time you remembered your place," Santana said.

"What are you doing Santana? Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Oh, that text, I sent it,"

"Why?"

"Because Quinn has to choose, we're tired of seeing her with you," Santana said as she threw a slushy in Rachel's face.

Brittany was shocked as she stood up and went next to Rachel and looked at Santana with an undiscernable look on her face.

"See this picture Berry, if Quinn doesn't stay with us, we will circulate it and make sure she stays at the bottom with you and we'll tell her mother all about her obsession with you, even if we have to lie about what it actually is," Santana said as Brittany shot her a very angry look, not that the Latina noticed it.

"No, you can't do that, please," Rachel begged.

"We'll do whatever the hell we want, we're the popular ones and you are nothing,"

Rachel started to cry as Brittany helped her up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn asked angrily as she shoved passed Santana and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, not caring that there was slushy staining her uniform.

"Time to choose Q, we, the Cheerios, are tired of seeing you with that Thing," Santana said as she pointed at Rachel.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Brittany asked in shock and hinted anger.

"Q has to choose,"

"Why?"

"Because she does, either she stays with the Cheerios and the Unholy Trinity, or she leaves with that Thing,"

"You can't do that,"

"We can and we will, choose Q,"

"That's a pretty easy choice," Quinn said as she looked down at Rachel and held her closer.

"Oh Q, did you really think that that'd be it? Choose Q, stay with the Cheerios and slushy the Hobbit, and you stay on top with us like you should, or, you stay with her and we circulate this picture,"

Quinn frowned as she looked at the picture. It was obviously photoshopped to make it look like and her and Rachel in a very compromising position. It was labelled as 'Yentl's Makes Popular Girl into a Queerio'.

"And we'll tell your mother Q, imagine how'd she feel if we told her that Rachel is turning you gay," Santana said.

Quinn slowly let Rachel go as she picked up a slushy in her hand and took one look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she said as she threw it.

A surprised scream echoed through the cafeteria as everyone gasped.

Santana was covered in purple slushy.

"Oh that's it," Santana said as she lunged only to be punched hard across the face by Quinn.

"You really think that I would choose popularity over her? Really?" Quinn said angrily as she shoved Santana harder only to be hit back by the Latina.

Brittany stood between them making them stop. Neither wanted to hit the other while the tall blonde was in the way.

"You think that if I caved under this that people would actually respect me? Huh? You really think that I would throw away my chance at having my real best friend back for some fake popularity contest? You know NOTHING about the real me, nothing, the one who had to hide because she wanted to please her stupid father," Quinn spat as Rachel touched her arm, "C'mon Rachel let's go, Santana seems to forget that I'm top for a reason,"

"You're making a mistake Q, she'll drag you down," Santana said as Brittany held her back.

"Whatever,"

"We're through Q, we're THROUGH, we're over being friends forever, I'm done trying to protect your stupid ass,"

"Fine by me,"

"You think you'll stay top dog after this?"

"Don't care,"

As the two made their way to the bathroom, Quinn helped Rachel clean up.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said, "For what you did,"

"I meant it Rachel, why would I want to stay with fake popularity when I only just got you back? You're my best friend and I've lived without someone who goads me for a very long time,"

"Goads you?"

"You know, in a good way, you challenge me when you think I'm being an idiot, you force me to consider various things in life, but you also bring me a lot of joy, I'm happy when I'm with you Rachel, I can just be me, like I said before, you are the only person who sees the real me,"

Rachel just smiled at that.

"Q, I want to see you, now," Coach Sue said shocking the two, not that Quinn showed she was scared or shocked at the appearance of the Cheerleading Coach.

"Fine," Quinn answered as Rachel looked worried, "Hey, don't worry, I don't care what happens,"

"Quinn?" Rachel started.

"We're still going to the carnival together tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, I'll see you around six, eat first, I don't think they do Vegan friendly,"

Rachel laughed at that.

* * *

25th September, 2010.

Today was the day of the carnival and Rachel was…..

* * *

November 1st 2073.

"Wait, wait," Lu-Lu interreupted.

"Yes?" Bell asked.

"What happened with Quinn?"

"Oh, she went to see Coach Sue,"

"But what happened?"

"Writer doesn't say just yet, but you'll find out,"

"But, I,"

Bell laughed, "Be patient,"

Lu-Lu pouted a bit reminding Bell of when they were younger.

"Oh don't pout Lu-Lu, you'll find out soon enough," Bell said as she patted her friend's arm.

"Fine, fine, but can I ask one more thing?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Sure,"

"Does Brittany stay friends with Santana?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Brittany has a way of working with people and I think she knew that Quinn was going to be okay,"

"How?"

"Through the awesome power of Brittany,"

"But Santana though,"

"Everyone has some thing that they are too afraid to say and to do, and I think a big part of why Santana is the way she is or was, is because of that, Brittany knew that underneath that bruised ego and a loud mouth was a girl who would really need someone there for her,"

"So, she's like the tall blonde version of Rachel, only she's obviously good for Santana,"

"Yes,"

"So, does she not remain friends with Quinn or Santana?"

"Brittany doesn't stop being friends with either Quinn or Santana, it's just the way she is, it's why when going to the carnival that Saturday, she went with Santana,"

"Santana's ego gets bruised easily doesn't it?"

"Sometimes yes, it does, but that girl hides a lot so she's angry all the time about everything,"

"I guess, so, Carnival, tell me what happens,"

Bell smiled as she picked up the book.

* * *

**AN 2: **Yes, I'm the meany who ends it just there, next chapter will hopefully be quite fluffy.  
Also, a note, remember that Santana prior to Season 3 was incredibly closeted...or at least, that's what I remember. So she is the way she is because of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

September 25th, 2010

Today was the day of the carnival and Rachel was feeling incredibly nervous, she wasn't too sure why…..actually, she knew why, because she'd be going there with Quinn.

'But it's like any other day we hang out? So why am I feeling so nervous?' she asked herself, 'Maybe it's because I still really, really, like her and it's hard to ignore it now, or maybe a part of me wonders if something more will happen, I don't know,"

She shook her head as she put on some warm clothes before making her way downstairs and waited for her Dads to get ready.

It has been planned that Rachel and Quinn were going to meet up at the Carnival itself. Judy wanted to spend some time with Quinn first as she knew her daughter wanted to run off and hang out with Rachel.

"I'm just not cool enough for you anymore, am I?" Judy had teased making Quinn stuttered a bit for an answer, "Oh it's okay Quinn, it'll happen to you one day too, you'll see,"

Rachel had smiled when Quinn told her about that the following Saturday morning over the phone.

"What are you smiling at?" LeRoy asked, breaking her out of her thoughts, as he walked down the stairs to see Rachel waiting and ready to go.

"Oh, just remembering something that happened at Quinn's after school yesterday," Rachel answered.

"I must say, I'm still surprised that she decided to make a complete one-eighty on her treatment of you, but I do like it,"

"I know, me too, but she's been good to me,"

"That's good then,"

"Hey you two, are you ready to go?" Hiram asked as he came out of the home office.

"Yes," Rachel said happily, "Let's go,"

"Rachel,"

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Um,"

But before more was said, her stomach growled a bit, "Oh, uh, oops, I guess I was so excited about having someone to go with that I forgot to eat," she said blushing as she ran to eat some food in the kitchen.

"Are we not good enough for you now?" LeRoy called out teasing.

"Obviously not," Rachel called back in a teasing manner.

"Hiram, she, she, we're not good enough for her anymore,"

Hiram just laughed.

"It's not funny, she can't grow up yet," LeRoy said in a mock anger.

"Oh Daddy, I stopped growing about a year ago, I think, besides I'll always be your little girl," Rachel said as she looked up at him with her doe eyes.

LeRoy could be seen physically melting at that.

"C'mon you two, let's go," Hiram said as he shook his head and grabbed his keys.

When the three arrived at the fair, Rachel could see Quinn waiting for her at the entrance with her mother.

"Quinn," Rachel said happily as she ran to the blonde and gave her a hug.

"Hey," Quinn laughed as she hugged Rachel back.

"Hi Judy," Rachel said with a smile.

"Hi Rachel, I guess you are abandoning your fathers like Quinn is abandoning me," Judy said as she looked at Rachel.

"Yep,"

"We're not good enough for her anymore," LeRoy said.

"Nope," Rachel teased.

"You see, you see, oh the young how they mock and tease us elderly,"

"Hey, speak for yourself," Hiram said as he playfully slapped LeRoy's arm making Judy laugh.

"Well why don't us elderly go and have coffee and see some of the shows and so, you girls have fun, okay, text us when you're ready to go," Judy said as the three parents waved goodbye.

The two girls waved goodbye back to their parents and went on their way.

The two had a lot of fun running around, they went on the hale bale ride, corny, but it was still a lot of fun.

They played the Laughing Clown Game, went for a round on the bumper cars, played bump the frog (which is a game where you try and whack the board the frog sits on and make it land on the grand prize, Quinn nearly got it, but the frog slipped off, much to her annoyance as Rachel patted her back).

They then went to the mirror maze where Quinn started laughing as poor Rachel crashed into a mirror or screamed as she thought another person was walking her way and it ended up being her own reflection.

After that they tried various stalls to win prizes, but for the time being they hadn't won anything.

They also saw a couple of the stage shows when they wanted to just relax a bit.

Quinn also pointed out that soon the fireworks display was going to happen, so she didn't want to miss out on that. Rachel agreed with her.

As they walked around again, a stall caught Quinn's attention and she wanted to try it before the pair planned to try and get a spot to see the fireworks, the stall was the shooting stall.

The idea of the game was to use the air gun to shoot the teeth of the clown down or the row of ducks that were moving along.

It looked like fun for Quinn so she wanted to give it a go. After about five minutes of trying though, Quinn became highly annoyed that she couldn't seem to hit any of the teeth down.

Rachel chuckled at her.

"You think you can do better?" Quinn asked in annoyance.

"Yep," Rachel said as she paid the money to the carny and took the rifle.

In a surprising display, she managed to just keep shooting and knocked all the teeth down without stopping, when she reached her fourth set she finally decided that that was enough.

"Wow, that's amazing shooting there, well, I guess you can pick a prize," the carny said.

Rachel looked around and took Quinn's hand.

"Do you like lions?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think they're great, I also like bears," Quinn answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmmm, I thought you'd just be a lion person,"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I've been hearing that for the past year and a half, this 'Lion Quinn' business, I don't get it,"

"You just remind everyone of a Lion,"

"How so?"

"I don't know, you just do,"

"Which prize would you like miss? Anything from this row," the carny asked as he interrupted them.

Rachel looked at all the soft toys as Quinn's eyes fell on one of them.

"That one," Rachel said as the carny got the toy and gave it to her, "Here, for you Quinn,"

"What?" Quinn said in surprise but didn't quite take the doll just yet.

"I won it for you,"

"Oh, wow, thank you, isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"How'd you get so good at shooting and should I be scared,"

"Well, as you know I'm part of almost all the clubs at school, smallbore rifle shooting is one of them,"

"But those carny guns are rigged,"

"I know, I learnt how to adjust the sights to where I need them to be,"

"Wow, thank you, I have to win you something too you know,"

"You don't have to,"

"I know, but I want to,"

But before any more could be said, they heard a voice yell out.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE," a bubbly voice said as long arms wrapped themselves around Rachel.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel said hoarsely, trying to breathe.

"Oh that bear and it's pudgy little face and the glasses…is it reading a book?"

"It's supposed to,"

"Awww, I should get Sanny to win one for me,"

Quinn glared over at Santana as she took Rachel's hand, "Have a fun time Britts, I'll see you at Cheerios on Monday morning," she said as she didn't acknowledge Santana there.

"You two have fun too," Rachel said back.

"We will, oh, go on the haunted ride, it's corny, but it's fun," Brittany called back as she dragged Santana to another booth to try and win some prizes.

As the two walked further away, Rachel looked up at Quinn, "Quinn?" Rachel started.

"What she did was unforgivable," Quinn said.

"Oh Quinn, Santana is just a lost and scared little girl who can only gain the attention she wants by being horrible and manipulative,"

"It doesn't make it right Rachel, you can't forgive her that easily,"

"I can and I have, there are some things in life that will never change, but I have to believe that a part of her will grow up some day,"

"Rachel, she humiliated you, I know that I did that too, but I grew up,"

"I know,"

Quinn just sighed, Rachel could be too forgiving sometimes.

"Hey, I'm a little thirsty," Rachel started, "And you look like you could use a drink, shall I get us something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything," Quinn answered as Rachel skipped away.

As she returned with two cans of coke, Rachel saw Quinn looking up at the Ferris Wheel.

Thoughts ran through the brunettes mind as she approached Quinn and paused.

"Rachel, wanna go up that with me?" Quinn asked as she looped her arm through Rachel's, "We can save those drinks for after,"

"I, uh, I'm just," Rachel started.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared of heights,"

"Oh,"

"But, but, I'll go with you,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you look like you really want to go,"

"I do,"

"So let's go,"

As the two sat in one of the seats, Rachel sat closer to Quinn as she looked over the view of the carnival.

It was such a beautiful view as the darkness was already beginning to fall and the lights of the carnival lit up in array of blue, red, and white with tinges of yellow.

Rachel glanced down and saw the dunk the clown game and the hammer game, she figured they'd go do that later. However, whatever else she could think of doing was put on hold when the ride lurched to a halt as she nearly panicked.

"Rachel it's okay, they just stop it every now and then to let people in," Quinn said to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"Don't be, thank you for coming with me,"

As the wheel went for another turn and lurched to a halt at the top, Rachel closed her eyes tightly.

Quinn smiled as she looked at her and said, "Rachel, open your eyes, you don't have to be afraid, as long as I am here, you don't have to fear anything, just, open your eyes,"

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at her, "You'll miss the fireworks, they're starting soon," she said.

Rachel just smiled at her, "Okay,"

"Rachel,"

"Yes?"

Quinn looked seriously at her before leaning in, "Please don't hate me for this," she whispered.

"For what?"

"One thing I've learnt, the hard way, is that life is about taking risks and chances that we never thought we'd take, if we want to be happy, we should give what we always wanted a chance,"

"Quinn, I don't,"

But Quinn cut her off as she softly placed a kiss on Rachel's lips.

Rachel was shocked to say the least but that didn't stop her from deepening the kiss. She felt it, the fireworks, because Quinn kissed her with a passion she never thought anyone would ever give her.

She also heard the fireworks go off behind them but neither girl stopped kissing the other.

This was her perfect moment, Rachel's perfect moment.

As the two pulled away, Quinn turned red from embarrassment at being so bold, but Rachel smiled at her.

"That was a perfect kiss, we should take a picture," she said as she moved closer to Quinn and captured a few pictures.

"I want that one, can you send it to me? I want the actual photo to put in my locker," Quinn said.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said as the two relaxed and watched the rest of the fireworks display.

When it was time for them to get off the ride, they realised that their parents were waiting for them at the bottom.

"So, how was the ride?" LeRoy asked.

"Great," Rachel said with a smile.

"So, so, did you kiss? Was it fireworks?" Judy asked in an almost juvenile manner.

Quinn's jaw just dropped as did Rachel's as Quinn started to stutter, "You, you, I, uh,"

"Fireworks, definitely, Rachel never does a sub par job if she can help it," Hiram said nodding his head.

"I think we need to establish ground rules," Judy said.

"I agree,"

"Do you think we should continue allowing weekend sleep overs?"

"We could if their homework is done and the door stays open,"

"How about week days?"

"Depends on the day,"

"Hello, we're right here you know," Quinn said annoyed as she crossed her arms and Rachel smiled as she patted Quinn's back.

"Hang on a minute dear, we're still discussing things," Judy said in a teasing tone, knowing full well that this would irritate Quinn even more, "So, dating rules, what do you think?"

Rachel just looked at Quinn, "Did they? Did they just imply and know that, I," she stuttered.

Quinn could just nod her head.

"Oh please, you two were so obvious the last few weeks about your feelings that NASA called and said that their team could see you from space," LeRoy said, "We were just waiting for one of you to ask the other out,"

Quinn just spluttered.

"Well, neither of us has actually asked the other out just yet," Rachel said, "We haven't even made ourselves official, we kissed, superbly I might add,"

"Rachel?" Quinn started.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out on a date with me and be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked giving Rachel an adorable puppy dog look.

"You are so cute," Rachel said as she hugged Quinn and kissed the side of her face, "Yes to both,"

"Official," Quinn said happily as she hugged her too.

"I think I'm getting cavities," Hiram said as he shook his head happily.

* * *

The following Monday, Quinn picked Rachel up from her house so that the two could enter the school together.

"Nervous?" Rachel asked.

"A little, but at the end of the day what will it change? Nothing, people will always think what they think and feel what they do, as long as I have you I don't care about them," Quinn answered as she pulled into the school and parked the car.

"Quinn?"

"Yes,"

"You never did tell me how you managed to keep your Cheerios Captain position," Rachel said as Quinn paused and looked at her with a small smile.

"Sue can be a lot of things, insane in the mainframe is my favourite, but she knows her Cheerios better than people think, there are reason why I'm still on top and still the Captain and it has everything to do with how I handled the deal with Santana and the other Cheerios, minus Brittany,"

"Oh?"

"Well, after school, remember how I told you I had mandatory Cheerios training but it was a closed session so you couldn't come?"

"Yes,"

"That's where I let them have it, all of them, I told Sue that I had the power and what it takes, that I know how to do what was necessary to win, her illusion that you were a potential distraction was wrong, I told her that if I had to choose between winning and a very good thing, I'd go for the very good thing because I was done sacrificing what matters to me the most for a four year gig, I also told her that if she does kick me off the team because I'm with you and I slushied Santana, then fine, I don't care, but any attempt to belittle me again, I will bring her down, I also told her that if she or the Cheerios hassle you in any shape, way or form, I will destroy them, I have my ways to do it and she damn well knows it,"

"Wow, you do?"

"Yes, you don't become head dog by barking loudly, you have to be cunning and conniving, smart and strategic as well as strong, you have to have that Alpha trait,"

"Yeesh, remind me not to get on your bad side…again,"

Quinn just gave her a sad smile and pecked her lips, "I don't plan on ever hurting you like that again, and that wasn't my bad side, that was my conniving side,"

"I see, but what about when you were pregnant?"

"Look, Sue may portray that she's a nasty horrible woman and most of the time she is, but she of all people knew the risk I was taking had I stayed, one accident and the baby just wouldn't have survived during those early months, everyone knows that, now anyway,"

"I see,"

"C'mon I don't want to talk about them, they're just a scholarship possibility, let's go, may I carry your bag?"

"No, but if you're up for it you can hold my hand,"

"I'm game," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand in hers and the two walked into the school with no cares about the world and what it had to say at all.

* * *

November 1st 2073

"I'm glad those two were starting to fall in love," Lu-Lu said.

"Honestly I think the two were probably in love for a long time but never noticed it," Bell said with a smile.

"Oblivious types aren't they?"

"Yeah, they can be,"

"So, what happens next?"

"Well, I could keep reading, or I could just summarize it,"

"No, read what happens next,"

"I will warn you though Lu-Lu, it does become incredibly sad soon,"

"Really? Oh no, that's horrible, you have to keep reading, I need to know what happens, I would like to know more of their story,"

Lu-Lu shifted a bit in her seat as she got comfortable again and waited for Bell, who was smiling at her again to start reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey all, sorry about the long pause between chapters. I was on a much needed vacation and went to see family I haven't seen in a while.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter - it's a bit **long**.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

November 1st 2073

"I need to say something though," Lu-Lu started before Bell could keep reading.

"Yes," Bell said.

"I'm amazed that Rachel kissed back, I mean, it was all of a sudden, most people would have panicked, wasn't Quinn scared of that?"

"Obviously not,"

"But what if Rachel had rejected her? Or freaked out?"

"I don't know, I guess Quinn wasn't so concerned she just felt like she had to,"

"Perhaps, but what if she had been slapped in the face?"

"I highly doubt Rachel would do that even when shocked, she adored Quinn's beautiful face too much, apparently,"

"She did?"

"Yes, also, they're on top of a Ferris Wheel, not much you can do without causing a massive scene,"

Lu-Lu just laughed, "I suppose so,"

"Besides, Rachel reacted well, so I guess there was nothing to worry about, no point worrying about what-if's if you don't have to,"

"I guess you're right, so, what happened next?"

Bell opened the book again and started to read.

* * *

October 30th 2010

It had been almost a month now since Rachel and Quinn were out and an official couple. And people still couldn't phantom it.

How the popular cheerleader could love and be happy to be seen with the school loser was beyond anyone, god forbid that the concept of two people making each other happy was put in as a consideration and Rachel at times wondered if it was because it was beyond the capabilities of their thinking.

Glee Club were confused, Puck would leer at them, Rachel called him a pig. Mike was happy for them and often said so. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were all confused with the latter two often commenting about how Rachel was just a no one and it was surprising Quinn would ever go back to her useless old friend let alone being her girlfriend. That made Rachel cry and Quinn fume at them so loudly and angrily, they kept their mouths shut. Santana had no say because she literally couldn't, Quinn never stuck around long enough to hear them. Sam just shrugged and said he didn't care, they seemed like nice girls. Finn was confused because he just couldn't get why the two liked each other and not him; after all, he was the popular Quarterback. Artie and Brittany were on the Faberry boat with Artie actually saying out loud, "Dang it's good to see that you two finally got together,"  
Quinn had smiled at that as she took Rachel into her arms and cuddled her in the Glee Room before Mr Schuester would arrive, and if the other members so much as looked at her wrong, she just glared at them and they left her and Rachel alone.

In fact, Quinn did a lot of glaring, it was quite an interesting look, she'd have a love struck puppy look when looking at Rachel which would then turn in a type of anger as she glared at everyone else to back the hell away from her and her girlfriend.  
People talked, not that Quinn cared for it or paid attention to what was being said.  
Rachel ignored them and they left her alone because of Quinn still glaring at them.

Other than that, life went on, as most would say. The two would do almost everything together. After their homework of course, and over a short period of time their relationship grew stronger.

They had fun memories together, like the time Rachel had shown Quinn a favourite activity of hers. The first time it happened Quinn shrieked.

Rachel had stepped outside of her window and climbed up and onto the roof, it was late at night and the two were having a small sleepover since they'd done their homework.

Quinn ran to the window and looked up to see Rachel beckoning her to follow her up the roof.

"It's safe," she had said.

So Quinn carefully followed her up.

She discovered that although Rachel was terrified at heights, she was happy when she climbed onto the roof of her house to stare at the stars during the clear nights.

Quinn always knew that stars were Rachel's thing, but she didn't realise until that day that stars were what calmed Rachel down and allowed her to be at peace.

She did point out though that she thought it was odd that Rachel was scared of heights but fine with climbing onto a roof she could fall off.

Rachel just laughed at her.

It was now something the two did whenever they had a sleepover and the weather was nice. They just stared at the stars together and talked. Sometimes they didn't say anything, they just enjoyed the time being together.

Sure, there were times when they argued about various things and if they were to look back on it now they would tell you that it was over silly things that didn't matter, and other times it would be over things that should have been thought over and then talked about as opposed to being assumed and bottled up.

For example, there was a moment when Rachel thought that Quinn was ignoring her in favour of Sam. Her suspicion grew when Quinn ended up being secretive and disappearing every so often with the other blonde.

This lead to Rachel feeling miserable and Quinn wondering why she felt a wall between her and Rachel. This eventually lead to their first fight.

Words were exchanged and by the end of the night both were in tears.

"What are you saying Rachel?" Quinn had said in tears.

"I, I just, why are you being so secretive?" she asked.

"About what?"

"About what you're doing with Sam,"

"There is nothing going on between Sam and me,"

"I never said there was,"

"You didn't have to say it, it was written all over your face,"

"I just, I,"

"Rachel?"

"I don't know what to think,"

"Well if you don't know then what the hell are you worried about?"

"I'm just worried that you'd consider dating Sam,"

Quinn had paused at that and glared at Rachel.

"You really think that I'd make that stupid mistake again? I am not a cheater, okay, that happened once and it was because I was being an idiot and got drunk with an asshole who wanted another notch in his bed, that is all, I would never cheat on you,"

"I well,"

"You know what, leave me alone Rachel, it's pretty clear that you don't trust me,"

"Quinn wait,"

But it was too late, Quinn had left the house.

Later in the evening, Rachel had managed to not only sneak away from home and get to Quinn's house, but she also managed to climb up the side of Quinn's house and kept knocking on her bedroom window.

"Oh my god, Rachel," Quinn had almost screamed as she pulled the brunette into the house, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have fallen,"

"I'm sorry," Rachel had said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and refused to let go.

"Um, Rachel,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Let go,"

"No,"

"I'm still mad at you,"

"I know,"

"Let me go,"

"No, I'm not letting you go, ever,"

Quinn sighed as she slowly put her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Rachel had muffled through Quinn's pajama top.

"I'm sorry I said things I shouldn't have," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry I said things that I shouldn't have too,"

Quinn sighed, "What are you so worried about Rachel? I've never really seen you this jealous over something before, you've never questioned me before, okay, so we haven't dated for long, but still, even when we were friends,"

"You're a really pretty girl Quinn, one of the prettiest I've ever met, and I'm just terrified that one day someone is going to step in who is better than I'll ever be, and I mean face it, next to someone like Sam, who am I?"

Quinn put her hand under Rachel's chin so she could make the brunette look up at her.

"I'd never do that to you Rachel, because I don't and won't ever love Sam the way I love you," Quinn said.

"You mean it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I've been secretive but there's a reason for it that you'll find out soon, okay, but I'm not cheating on you, I promise,"

"Okay,"

"You should have talked to me about it instead of bottling it in,"

"I know,"

"I felt that there was a wall,"

"I know, but you should have just said something in the first place like 'Don't worry Rachel, I'm just doing a project with Sam, nothing is going on' as opposed to just sneaking around and brushing me off,"

"You have a fair and good point, I promise from now on that I'll give you a heads up,"

"Okay, thanks,"

The two were quiet for a moment before Quinn said,"Tired?"

"Yeah," Rachel yawned, climbing and runny was exhausting.

"Wanna sleep over?"

"Yes,"

The two went over to the bed as Quinn pulled Rachel into the bed with her and curled up against the brunette.

"I'll never leave you," Quinn promised as she kissed Rachel's forehead.

The following morning Judy had found Rachel still sleeping next to Quinn before she phoned Hiram and LeRoy about it. You'd think they'd punish Rachel for sneaking out, but they understood, they just warned Rachel to never do it again or she would face consequences she wouldn't like. Rachel agreed to that and apologised for sneaking out and worrying them.

Thinking back about the first fight would always make Rachel tear and yet smile at the same time.

"What are you sad smiling about?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel and wiped away the tear.

"Oh, our first major argument as a couple about a week ago," Rachel answered as she adjusted her costume for the Halloween Party.

* * *

November 1st 2073

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you said it was October 30th 2010," Lu-Lu said to Bell with a confused look on her face.

"It is in the story," Bell answered as she looked up at Lu-Lu.

"Okay, I know I'm getting senile and my memory is shoddy, but I'm pretty sure Halloween is celebrated on the 31st of October,"

"It is, just that in 2010 the 31st was a Sunday and the students had school the next day, so they decided to do it on the Saturday, safer to recover from hangovers that way,"

"Oh, okay,"

"It literally is the next line I am going to read,"

"Oh, right, sorry, carry on,"

Bell shook her head in a playful way as she kept reading.

* * *

October 30th 2010

See, they would have had it on the 31st as tradition normally goes, but unfortunately for them, the 31st fell on a Sunday that year, and since the majority of the students of McKinley High had parents that would kick their asses if they were sleeping in on Monday due to partying on a Sunday; it was decided that the party was to be held on a Saturday.

Noah Puckerman as always opened up his place, his Mom was always working and his sister would be with someone from the temple that night.

It was to be a big event that everyone was invited, no bars against anyone - although there was a ban on Jacob - he could come, but sleazy feels to himself and no cameras or the Jocks would be allowed to pummel him. He agreed to the premises in fear, shaking and smelling of a bit of urine.

Rachel decided that she'd do the smart thing that night and stick with Quinn who opted to be the sober one for the party.

"I don't really like thinking about the fight," Quinn said, "I said things I shouldn't have and that has to hurt to hear them again,"

"We both said things we shouldn't have Quinn," Rachel said as she patted Quinn's arm.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Anyway, back to Halloween, I love your costume,"

"Ain't it awesome?"

"It is,"

"I like yours,"

"Really?"

"It's revealing, of course I'll like it,"

Rachel just turned red.

"Really, what gave you the idea for this outfit?" Quinn asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Rachel mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Quinn asked.

"I asked Brittany to give me an idea of a sexy costume and she said a Japanese School girl then proceeded to give me this Sailor Moon outfit, happy?"

"Yes, very happy, your legs and your ass, oh my god,"

"Oh shush,"

"You have legs that go on for days Rachel, and they're my legs and ass to enjoy,"

Rachel playfully shoved the blonde.

"Hey, watch the outfit," Quinn said in a sharp yet playful tone.

"Sure thing Tuxedo Mask," Rachel said, "Seriously, you are going as the dude from Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, he's awesome, a rose for you,"

"Thank you, Brittany and you so planned this didn't you?!"

"Yep, you got me, I wanted a costume that'd show off your ass and show that we are a couple,"

"Quinn stop talking about my ass,"

"But it's so perfect,"

"Yeah, yeah, your point,"

"Anyway, Brittany's been watching a lot of Anime recently and this was her idea, I like it,"

Rachel just smiled.

"So, you ready?" Quinn asked as she held out her hand for Rachel to take.

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you," Rachel answered as she took Quinn's hand.

-page break-

The party itself was fun for the pair, people stopped caring about them after about half an hour and continued dancing, playing drinking games, laughing really loudly, drinking, talking loudly, oh yes, and more drinking. The place reminded Rachel of a college party she had seen on television.

"You'll be okay as long as you stick by me," Quinn said to her loudly as the music was heard thumping through the place.

"Okay," Rachel yelled back, "What shall we do?"

"Dance,"

So they danced, they ate, they drank. Danced again. Conversed with a few people, though it was more Quinn talking to everyone and Rachel remaining quiet which surprised a few people.

Quinn stirred clear of Santana, but did converse with Brittany; and Rachel showed her skills at Beer Pong. Everyone who had gathered by the table were amazed by this, as was Quinn who thought it was amazing and amusing that not only did her girlfriend have great skills at Beer Pong, she was actually fine with playing the game and drinking the beer.

By the end of the night, Quinn drove her somewhat tipsy girlfriend home…okay, okay, she was more on the drunk end and talked without a filter and at times would mix up the words she meant to use.

"I was a great time," Rachel grinned as Quinn was still driving the two home.

"Pardon?" Quinn asked.

"I was a great time, the floor was great and the music was on the roof,"

"Um, okay,"

"Oh, oh, I have to tell you about Quinn, my girlfriend, she has like, a really great ass and when she dances, it's like sex,"

"We've never had sex, how would you know I dance like sex?"

"Ew, I'm not sleeping with you, only Quinn, because she's basically sex,"

"Rachel, I'm your girlfriend,"

"No you're not, suits don't wear Quinn, I mean Quinn doesn't wear suits,"

"I'm Quinn,"

"Nah, can't be, Quinn had a,"

"Tuxedo Mask costume,"

"Oh, you are too, oops, dark and the light, I,"

"Aha,"

"Well, I,"

"Do you just randomly jump into people's cars when drunk?"

"I don't know, never been drunkard before,"

"You're quite off your face aren't you?"

"No, of course I am, not, I, a bit,"

"Right, home, water, shower, bed,"

"You can join me,"

"Rachel?!"

"Did you know you have a great ass, I mean like, really and the way you move is orgasmic,"

"I don't look at my own ass, so no, and Rachel stop it,"

"No, I refuse and yes you do have a great ass, I just want to squeeze them and I would if I wasn't in the car,"

Quinn just blushed even more, "You have no filter with alcohol do you?"

"I had alcohol?"

"Rachel, you're not that drunk,"

"But I feel all light and feathery and giddy and happy and bouncy and oh, stars,"

"Say what?"

"Quinn, let's go on the roof when we get to my plane, place, I want to see the stars,"

"No, absolutely not,"

"Oh don't be a buzzer,"

"You mean a buzzkill,"

"Shush, I'm attempting to put words good together,"

"Rachel,"

"Please, we go on the roof,"

"No, Miss Vocabulary isn't consistent when in a drunken state,"

Rachel pouted at that making Quinn believe it was the end of that conversation; however, when Quinn stopped her car, Rachel zoomed out at lightning speed, leaving the blonde to chase her girlfriend and worrying about her balance.

"I'm on the roof, see, I'm fine, like you said, I'm not that drunk, I'm starting to feel more coherent now," Rachel called back.

Quinn sighed as she climbed on to the roof and lay next to her girlfriend.

Rachel leaned in and curled up next to Quinn.

"I like lying next to you," she muffled into Quinn's side.

"Me too," Quinn said.

"Thank you for being with me Quinn, I had a good time,"

"Me too,"

As the two lay quietly for a while, Rachel snuggled more into Quinn's side with the blonde running her hand up and down the brunette's arm. Rachel finally broke the silence as she let her fingers dance across the blonde's covered stomach.

"Did you know that if you put your thumb up to the sky and over the moon, the moon is always smaller than your thumb? So, when you miss me, every night, just do that, and know that I'll be doing it too and thinking of you," Rachel said to Quinn.

"You really mean that?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah,"

Quinn held up her thumb to try it, "Oh, so it is,"

Rachel held up her thumb too as she smiled at Quinn before the blonde too her hand in hers and kissed it.

After a moment Rachel looked up at Quinn and said, "By the way, you really do dance like sex, it's incredibly mesmerizing,"

"RACHEL!" Quinn shrieked as her girlfriend laughed at her.

* * *

November 1st 2073

Lu-Lu found herself laughing, "Oh dear, the poor girl has no filter and isn't that consistent with her talking, poor Quinn,"

"Yes, poor Quinn," Bell said as she closed the book.

"I had a lovely time, but I probably should retire to my room to rest,"

"Okay, I have a doctor's appointment soon anyway,"

"Oh, is it serious?"

"No, just a check up,"

"Oh, okay, will you be able to read to me tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"Great, I want to know what Quinn was planning with Sam, you know where I live,"

"I will see you there and pick you up," Bell sighed happily as she watched Lu-Lu go before deciding it was time for her to retire to her room too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

November 2nd 2073

The scheduled check-up ended up being rescheduled for the following morning much to Bell's annoyance, but what could she do?

She hated going there, not because the doctor wasn't a lovely person, but because it meant spending less time with Lu-Lu than she wanted to.

At least she got to eat breakfast with her first and got to see her play the piano in the recreation room.

Lu-Lu always was a gifted pianist, at least in her later years. Music was always a form of expression for her. Bell remembered the times when she would be with Lu-Lu and she'd be the one turning the pages for her.

She smiled at that memory as she did the same thing again for her old friend.

Unfortunately she couldn't stay long as she had to disappear for her appointment, but she promised that she'd be back.

With the music of the piano still playing softly and being heard in the doctor's room by her; she smiled as she waited for the results of her tests.

"Well Bell, you seem to be healthy, just have to watch your heart," the doctor said as she entered the office and closed Bell's file.

"Yeah, heart's not as good as it used to be," Bell said as she sighed.

"You have any more problems? I know you had a heart attack a few months ago,"

"No, I'm fine, feeling just fine,"

"Okay, and are you taking your medication?"

"Of course, with two of my meals,"

"That's good, and how's the reading going?"

"Good, there are times when she seems to remember who she was before and other times she doesn't, but she enjoys the story anyway,"

"You know that the likelihood of her ever remembering is…"

"Not high, I know, everyone tells me that, but she remembers,"

"I know you hate hearing this, but with dementia her condition will get worse over time,"

"I know,"

"She won't be able to remember after a while,"

"Well, you know the saying, science can only go so far and then comes God,"

"I didn't know you were religious,"

"I'm not overly, but she is, and over the years, well, a part of me believes,"

Bell paused as she heard the music stop.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not there to turn the page for her, she was on the bottom half of the page before I left,"

"Can't she turn it herself?"

"She could try, but she hates pausing when she plays, besides turning the page was my thing to do with her,"

"I suppose,"

But before Bell could start she heard another melody playing.

"Oh, someone turned the page for her," the doctor said.

"Nope," Bell said, "It's a different song that she's playing by memory,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I wrote it,"

And with that Bell left the doctor's office and went to see her friend and smiled as she watched her play.

When Lu-Lu was finished playing she did a small jump in surprise when she saw Bell standing there.

"Sorry, the check-up is done and I heard you play my song," Bell said.

"Oh, you wrote that?" Lu-Lu asked, "It just seemed so familiar, like a distant memory, but I can't remember where or when, I remember something blue, and a lot of cheering,"

Bell just smiled, "C'mon, shall we go and sit down by the lake?"

"Yes, it seems lovely out even though it's a cold November, but I'd like to sit outside before it becomes too cold, enjoy the fresh air and hear more of the story,"

As the two found somewhere nice to sit, Bell opened up the book and began reading again.

* * *

December 20th 2010

It was currently a Monday and Rachel was enjoying being away from school. The week before hand they had classes that didn't' seem to do much because most teachers were gearing up for what they felt was a much needed break.

Only so much of glassy eyes they could take, or so she's told.

Currently she and Quinn were lying in the backyard of her house, the two families decided to have a Christmas dinner together.

The snow was falling in a way that reminded her of a romantic movie.

Quinn was lying in the opposite direction from her so that their heads could be right next to each other as the two just talked.

"You excited for the next half of the year?" Quinn asked her.

"No, not really,"

"Not even for competitions? I mean we finally did original songs like you suggested,"

"They only agreed because you were glaring at them,"

"They were being stupid, original is a good idea because no one else will have thought of it,"

Rachel smiled at her, "Did you like the song I wrote?"

"Which one? My Headband?"

Rachel playfully slapped the blonde as best she could but missed, "No, I meant 'Get it Right,'"

"I know you did, yes, I love it, how'd you get inspired to write it?"

"Dug deep down I guess and thought about what you said,"

"Oh,"

"Remember? You and I were talking about getting things right and I just remembered all the times last year that I tried and couldn't; and you said that sometimes I have to take my head away from the clouds and take a step away from fantasy or something like that,"

"Ah, that's right, I did say that,"

"Well, that's what inspired me to write the song,"

"I'm glad that I helped, sort of,"

"You help more than you know Quinn,"

"Thank you,"

"I also enjoyed working with you on 'Loser Like Me' too, that was fun,"

"Glad you had fun with me,"

"I always have fun with you,"

"Hmmm, so, how about school?"

"Not looking forward to going back, but I'm excited that after Summer next year, we'll be seniors and then we can finally move from this place the year after," Rachel answered, "Have you thought about what you want to do after school?"

"I haven't given it too much thought, I just want to keep on top of things I guess," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel with a small smile.

Rachel just smiled at her as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Did you know that even upside down, your face is gorgeous?" she asked.

"Uh, thank you?"

"It's a compliment,"

"I know that because you're smiling at me with the 'I'm going to kiss you' face,"

"May I?"

"Yes,"

Rachel leaned a bit in and pecked Quinn's lips.

Quinn smiled back as she lifted her arm up so she could stroke the side of Rachel's face with her hand. Rachel turned her head to kiss Quinn's palm.

"You look sad," Quinn remarked.

"I do?" Rachel said.

"Yeah,"

"It's nothing,"

"Rachel?"

"Just thinking about life, you know,"

"What about it?"

"My Mom, well, mother for example,"

"I see,"

"Sorry, I guess it must be hard for you too you know,"

"It is, but I made my choice and it was the right one for Beth,"

Rachel just smiled a bit as she looked back up at the clouds.

"Rachel?" Quinn started.

"Yes?' Rachel answered back.

"Whatever happened with your mother? One week you two seemed to be connecting then all of a sudden she's gone,"

"I,"

"What?"

"I went to see her, but she told me that she may be my mother but she's not my Mom,"

"What? That's horrible,"

"It hurt,"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened with your mother?" Quinn asked as she rolled onto her stomach and leaned on her forearms so that she could look down at Rachel's face and kiss her forehead.

"I didn't think there'd be any point at that stage," she said back.

"Things have changed you know,"

"Only with you,"

"You will tell me when things are bothering you, right?"

"Yes, of course, we promised to always be truthful, unless of course it's a surprise party,"

Quinn smiled as she pressed a soft kiss down onto Rachel's lips.

"So, what is this surprise that you planned with Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Not telling, but you'll find out soon," Quinn said cheekily as she leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips again.

"Girls, dinner time," Judy called out.

"Argh, why does my mother always break the mood?" Quinn groaned.

Rachel laughed, "You do realise that my Dads do it too,"

"Ugh, yes,"

"Girls, less smooching more uh, darn I can't find a rhyme for it but c'mon, let's eat, I'm starving," Hiram said as Quinn groaned and stood up to brush the snow on her clothes before helping Rachel up.

"Quinn! I can walk," Rachel squealed happily as Quinn swooped her into her arms.

"I know, but I like to carry you," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's lips.

"CAVITIES!" Hiram was heard yelling as he pretended to run away.

"IT'S HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU AND DAD," Rachel yelled back.

"We're not that sweet," LeRoy said as Judy just laughed.

As the two families sat down they enjoyed talking with each other as they ate.

"Quinn can you pass the mashed potatoes please?" Rachel asked quietly as she pointed at the vegan style mashed potatoes.

"I still can't see how you like this, mashed potatoes are great with milk, butter and sour cream," Quinn commented.

"It's how I feel when you eat bacon, I can't see how you can eat it,"

"Bacon is good,"

"Oh that poor pig,"

"Pity you can't eat it though, being Jewish and Vegan,"

"Thanks for cleaning your mouth out before kissing me after you eat bacon,"

Quinn just laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" LeRoy asked.

"Oh, um, I was just thanking Quinn for cleaning her mouth out before kissing me after eating bacon," Rachel answered.

"You seriously do that?"

"Yes," Quinn said, "It's not a big deal,"

"Oh it is a big deal,"

"Okay?"

"My fathers are touched that you'd go so far for their little girl," Rachel said as she patted Quinn's arm and Judy smiled at their small interaction.

"Oh, but, I'd do anything for you,"

"CAVITIES!" Hiram yelled again.

"Daddy, cut it out," Rachel said in a huff as she folded her arms and pouted, "Ruining moments like this,"

"But it's so much fun to do it, your face, it's hilarious,"

"Thanks Daddy, I feel loved,"

"And so you should," Quinn said as she kissed the side of Rachel's head.

Judy just laughed throughout the whole moment. She loved this new found family.

* * *

December 25th 2010

Saturday, glorious Saturday….Rachel was now incredibly bored. Everywhere the stores were shut, restaurants were closed and the ones that were opened she knew would be overcrowded, booked out and overpriced.

She sighed.

Quinn was going to be at church with Judy before she planned to spend the whole day with her to celebrate Christmas; or at least that's what she told Rachel. Rachel's Daddies were currently catching up on some of their paper work and told her to entertain herself and that they'd spend time together soon.

So here she was, lying on the roof just letting the snow fall on her face as she dozed a bit.

She wasn't sure how long she was out there for, but she knew it was a while because the sun was slowly setting.

She eventually heard footsteps clambering on to the roof with her.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said without opening her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Quinn asked.

"You're the only person who is brave enough to climb up here and knows that I like dozing up here or looking stars,"

"Oh, right,"

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here? And where's my 'hello' kiss?"

Rachel opened one eye with a smile as she looked up at the blonde who was still sitting up, knees up to her chest.

"I want you here, I'm just curious why you're here on Christmas, I thought you had church and then planned to spend the day with your Mom, oh, and if you'd like a kiss, you'll have to lean down," Rachel said.

"Oh the things I endure for you," Quinn said cheekily as she leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"But you love me,"

"Of course I do,"

"Merry Christmas Quinn,"

"Merry Christmas Rachel,"

"So, what'd ya get me?"

"Sam,"

"What?"

"Follow me,"

"Okay,"

Rachel followed Quinn down the roof and followed the blonde to the backyard.

"Here, sit," Quinn said as she sat the perplexed brunette down.

It took Rachel a moment to realise that she was sitting on a picnic blanket that Quinn had obviously lain on the ground. The little area was decorated with Christmas lights as the snow fell softly around them.

It wasn't long before she heard strumming on a guitar and she looked over to see Quinn playing a song, plucking a bit at the beginning as she said to her, "This is for you Rachel," Quinn smiled as she sang.

_So many nights trying to hide it_

_But now I stay awake just pleading for more_

_To think this heart was divided_

_I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore..._

_Feeling your touch all around_

_Peacefully hearing the sound_

_Of silence around us, I'm so glad we found us this way_

_Find me, here in your arms_

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_And blindly, I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_I can't get enough of you_

_I want to be where you are_

_In times of need I just want you to stay_

_I leave a note on your car_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_Hearing your voice all around_

_The last place we're going is down_

_I'll blindly follow, knowing you're leading the way_

_Yeahhh_

_Find me, here in your arms_

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_And blindly, I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_With you in time_

_There's nothing else_

_My life stands still_

_You are the will, that makes me strong_

_Make me strong_

_If ever alone in this world I know I'll always..._

_Find me, here in your arms_

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_And blindly, I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_Ooh and you sleep, here in my arms_

_Where the world just shuts down for awhile_

_And blindly, you came to me_

_Finding peace and belief in this smile_

_Find some peace and belief in this smile_

_Well find some peace and belief in this smile_

_I can't get enough of you_

Rachel had tears in eyes when Quinn finished.

"That's so sweet, I didn't know you played," Rachel said as she wiped her tears.

"I didn't, I got Sam to teach me," Quinn said as she sat next to Rachel, put her guitar down, and pulled the brunette into her arms.

"You learnt the song just for me?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, it's beautiful,"

"I'm glad you liked it,"

"So this was why you disappeared?"

"Yep, he was a bit worried at first because he thought I was trying to hit on him,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I took fifteen minutes to convince him otherwise,"

"Ah,"

"And he is quite a patient guy too, I kept doing the wrong thing and I got incredibly frustrated but he kept encouraging me to keep going,"

"Hmmm, I'll have to thank him for teaching you,"

Quinn just smiled as she kissed Rachel's lips softly, "I do mean the lyrics of the song by the way, I find so much peace being with you,"

"Me too Quinn," Rachel said as she leaned into the blonde's arms more.

After a quiet moment the brunette finally broke the silence and said, "I'm afraid my present for you isn't as great,"

"Hey it'll be a great present because it's from you, okay," Quinn said as Rachel smiled at her.

"Okay,"

"So, what is it?"

"Sex,"

"Say what?"

Rachel laughed at Quinn's facial reaction, "I'm joking,"

"Dammit," Quinn said nervously as her face turned red.

"We'll get to that when we're ready,"

"Okay, so, what did you get me?"

"It's inside under the tree,"

"Oh, oh, is it a puppy?"

"Quinn, when would you have the time for said puppy? And do you think I'd leave a poor little puppy wrapped for hours on end under a tree?"

"Oh yeah, um, a duck,"

"Nope,"

"Oh I know, you,"

"I'm already sitting in your arms, nope,"

"What is it?"

"You have to wait and see,"

"But, but, but, I want it now,"

"Do you remember what happened to Veruca Salt?"

"There are no squirrels here,"

"Well, I, still,"

Quinn just smiled as she hugged Rachel tighter.

"Girls come inside, you'll get a cold," Hiram called out as Quinn and Rachel slowly got up and made their way inside.

"Hi Judy," Rachel said as she gave the older blonde a big hug, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Judy said as she hugged her back with a smile, "So, did you enjoy Quinn's present?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"I'm glad, she was stressing until about an hour ago,"

"Oh dear, poor Quinn,"

"Yes, poor me, so, what's my present?" Quinn asked as she started to act a bit childish just because she could.

"Quinn, remember what happened to Veruca Salt?" Judy said as she raised an eyebrow at Quinn as the younger blonde gapped and Rachel started to laugh.

"Rachel just said that to me outside, you two are conspiring against me,"

"No we are not,"

"So, present?"

"Come with me," Rachel said with a smile as she took Quinn's hand in hers and lead her to the living room where the Christmas tree was.

"I don't know about this," LeRoy said.

"Oh you're just being over protective, she's not a baby anymore," Hiram replied.

"But she'll always be our baby,"

"True, but they'll be fine,"

"Don't ruin it Dads," Rachel yelled back towards them as Quinn wondered what was going on.

Judy just waved her hand at them to get moving to the living room.

"So, um, here you are Quinn," Rachel said as she handed an envelope to Quinn.

Quinn took it with a smile, "Thank you Rachel,"

She opened it and gasped at what she saw inside.

* * *

November 2nd 2073

"Um, Bell, I'm sorry to interrupt," one of the nurses said, "But Lu-Lu needs to also go for her check up today,"

"Oh, I have a check up?" Lu-Lu said in surprise, "I'm sorry I didn't remember,"

"It's okay Miss Lu-Lu, we understand,"

"But I want to hear more of the story,"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise, but perhaps we'll continue reading in the conservatory, I think the chill is starting to affect my bones," Bell said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, I will see you there," Lu-Lu said as she waved to her friend.

"And I will be waiting for you there,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Right, sorry about the gap between chapters. I've been more tired than usual lately. Plus I'm attempting to do something I learnt from watching TedXTalks which is 'Learning to Speak Any Language to Fluency in Six Months', oh yeah, that's the claim. So I'm giving that a go.(Plus forcing myself to vlog it will force me to actually do it).

All I can say to that is "Ganbarimusu"

Apart from that, I hope you will enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

November 2nd 2073

Bell slowly got up from her chair as she decided to make her way to the conservatory. Her old legs didn't move as well as they used to.

When she was younger, she remembered being able to run one kilometre (just under one mile) without breaking much of a sweat in less than seven minutes. Now, she was lucky if she could move half of that in twenty minutes and not want to sleep after.

As she reached the conservatory, she saw two other people sitting at the far end.

She smiled at them as she went to sit by one of the windows that had the view of the lake. She sighed at the simple beauty of the view.

It was about twenty minutes after she arrived that one of the nurses brought Lu-Lu to see her.

"Hey Lu-Lu, how was the check up?" Bell asked.

"Interesting, I seem to be healthy," she replied, "So, can we continue the story? What are we up to? Did Alice just fall down the hole?"

"Uh, no, we finished Alice in Wonderland a while ago, I'm telling you the story of Quinn and Rachel, two girls from Ohio,"

"Oh, right, they fell in love and there are hard times coming up,"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'm settled, shall we?"

"Of course,"

* * *

December 25th, 2010

"Rachel, how did you?" Quinn started as she looked at her girlfriend.

"A lot of coercion and puppy dog eyes," Rachel said.

"Mostly directed at him," Hiram said pointing at LeRoy who shot an annoyed look at his husband.

"I can't help it if I'm overprotective of our child and you're more free spirited about it," LeRoy said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not saying I don't want her to be cautious, I'm just wanting her to explore the world at her own pace and she's more than capable of being out on her own with Quinn,"

"But, but,"

"Daddy, ruining the moment, stop it," Rachel said as Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel into her arms.

"Thank you Rachel, I love it, I'm so excited about going,"

"Me too,"

"I'm assuming you had something to do with this too?" Quinn asked her mother over Rachel's head.

"Maybe," Judy smiled.

"Thank you Mom, I'm sure Rachel and I will have a lot of fun in New York City,"

LeRoy pretended to mope a bit.

"Oh Daddy, we'll only be gone for a week, don't worry," Rachel said as she slipped out from Quinn's arms and patted her Dad's arm.

"I know, you're just becoming a young woman too quickly for my tastes," LeRoy said as he kissed the side of Rachel's head.

"Question, when are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Well, um, I was thinking of January 3rd, so, I managed to coerce these three to help me plan what we're doing like the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty etcetera etcetera," Rachel answered as she looked at Quinn.

"Great,"

"I originally wanted to go to Six Flags with you, but according to the online people, they aren't open in January, which sucks,"

"That's okay, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy,"

"Aww,"

"So it'll be just you, me and the road, what could go wrong?"

"A lot," LeRoy said, "So I want you two to drive safe, okay?"

"Quinn is driving, I'm assuming," Hiram said.

"I am? Why can't Rachel drive too?" Quinn asked.

"Because I don't drive yet," Rachel said, "Too young,"

"Um, I'm on my Learner's permit, I haven't got all my hours yet,"

"This is where Super Mom comes in," Judy said.

"Pardon?"

"I figured that Rachel would be so excited in her plans that she'd forget that you are still on a learner's permit, so I booked the bus fare there and back for you two, plus a small motel,"

"Really?"

"Yes, as much as I'd, as you kids say, like to crash the party, I trust you two and I know you'll have fun together,"

"Thank you Mom," Quinn said as she hugged her mother tightly and Rachel followed suit.

"I guess we old folk will have to think of something else to do while those two are away huh?" LeRoy said.

"Yes," Judy said.

"We could stalk them," Hiram teased.

"NO!" Rachel and Quinn shot back at him loudly making him laugh.

"Daddy, stop teasing us," Rachel said as she huffed at him and pouted leaving everyone laughing at her adorably cute face.

Quinn just smiled at all of this, this Christmas was turning to be the best Christmas Quinn had had in a very, very, long time. And she hoped that there would many many more to come.

* * *

November 2nd 2073

"I'm surprised they allowed the two to go on that trip, New York City is a long way away from Lima if I remember correctly," Lu-Lu said.

"It is and yes, sometimes I am still surprised at that too," Bell replied.

"So, what's next? Is it the trip to New York?"

"Yes,"

"How'd Judy know that Rachel would forget or what times were best to go on the trip before school started again?"

"Because she's a mother, mother's know everything,"

"Are you a mother?"

"Yes, three children, two boys and a girl, well two girls really, one is adopted, but she has a different mother, it's a bit complicated sometimes,"

"I see, do I have children?"

"Yes you do, same number as me,"

"Do they come visit?"

"Yes, now and then, not as much as they used to, life and all, I guess sometimes we're just forgotten because we're old,"

"That's sad, but then, did I ever visit my mother when she was old like me?"

"You did, as often as you could, but like our children are now with the two of us, you just got busy with life and there were times when months would pass and you wouldn't see your mother at all,"

"Oh, how do you know all this?"

"We talked a lot, you and I,"

"We did?"

"Yes,"

"When did my mother pass away?"

"She passed away in her sleep at the good age of ninety-six,"

"Wow, how about my father?"

"Younger, eighty-five,"

"Ah, did I have a good relationship with him? I don't remember him too much, just that he was there, then he was gone and then he came back,"

"You built a new relationship with him after your High School years,"

"Okay, so, um, any grandchildren?"

"Me or you?"

"You first,"

"I have three, so do you,"

"Oh I see,"

"Another on the way,"

"That's amazing, I wish I could remember,"

Bell smiled sadly at her friend.

"Dementia runs in my family I guess," Lu-Lu stated more than asked.

"Yes, on your father's side," Bell answered.

"You seem good though,"

"No medical history of dementia on my side, no, heart problems however,"

"Oh no,"

"It's under control,"

"Okay,"

Bell just looked sadly at her friend again but smiled anyway.

Lu-Lu just paused as she looked at her friend with a smile, "Don't be sad Bell,"

"I know that being as we are is a testament of the life we have lived, but a part of me will always be sad, for you anyway," Bell said.

"Why?"

"You had the most amazing mind one of the best in your field and I'm sad that now that we've gotten older people just forget that, you know? You were; and you still are; so amazing, everyone wanted your advice and opinion but now, now we're just two old women who have lived but lived what they'll never know because they never bothered to ask,"

"It's one of the curses of getting older I guess, we are pushed aside and forgotten and to some we're more of a hindrance and expendable, but to others, well, I do hope we are respected by those around us and I get the feeling that for the most part we are,"

"Hmmm, it was something I remembering teaching my children, I always said, respect the elders around you because you never know what sacrifices they had made in life, for all you know that old man who is struggling to get on the bus and then slowly walks down the aisle with his walker to get a seat, he could have been a soldier who fought for your country does he not deserve your respect? Or that old woman who keeps backtracking and second guessing what she's doing as she stumbles over her words as she orders her food, she could have been the person who counseled many out of a hard place, does she not deserve respect? Do they not deserve your patience? After all, one day, just as they are now so will you get there, do you not want the young to respect you?"

Lu-Lu smiled at her friend and patted her hand, "I can see that this is big issue for you, but I am happy in my life, when I remember,"

"It always has been an issue for me even when I was younger, but you, you grew old with grace and dignity, nothing seemed to bother you as much as we got older,"

"So have you too grown in grace and dignity,"

"I'm still causing a few things here and there according to my children,"

Lu-Lu just let out a laugh at that before the two women paused as they caught their breaths before Lu-Lu asked "So, was I married?"

"Yes," Bell answered.

"So, is he…still alive?"

"Your partner is alive, yes, they see you when they can,"

"Oh, I just, I can't remember so well and I, is he angry that I can't remember?"

"It's okay Lu-Lu, and no, they aren't angry, they understand what you're going through and they support you,"

"That's good, so, how about you?"

"I'm married,"

"Is he still around?"

"She is,"

"She? Oh, oh, sorry, I didn't...,"

"It's okay,"

"She doesn't mind that you read to me and spend more time with me?"

"No, she doesn't mind at all,"

"Just checking,"

Bell smiled again, "Shall I keep reading, next part is the trip and then we skip a bit, I guess the author had nothing really interesting to say about the time afterwards,"

"School can be a bit monotonous and boring,"

"That is true,"

"Okay, so,"

* * *

3rd January 2011

The bus trip to New York was going to take about ten hours; Rachel sighed at that, although she did have a book to read, and endless music on her iPod.

And of course there would be scheduled breaks when everyone could stretch their legs so she wasn't too fussed about it. Quinn didn't care either way.

The bus itself was full of people and Rachel was glad she made Quinn come early so that they could get a seat together the moment the doors opened and their bags were stowed away.

Their parents had bid them a tearful farewell, although surprisingly Judy held it in a lot better than Hiram and LeRoy did. Mind you, Fabray women were well known for holding their emotions when they had to. At least that's what Quinn told her.

She glanced down at Quinn who had pulled up the arm rest so that she could lean on Rachel and sleep.

Rachel smiled as she looked down at her as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

She was excited to go to New York. Granted, yes, they were going to go there for Nationals and she hoped that they would be successful.

But this trip was just her and Quinn, no scathing remarks from the other Glee members, no hypocrisy from Mr Schuester, no leering, no glaring, it was just her and Quinn.

After about three and a half hours, Quinn stirred and moaned as she stretched her arms and twisted her body around before she opened her eyes and gave Rachel an incredibly lazy smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Good morning," Rachel said happily back.

Quinn just yawned as she collapsed back down against Rachel's side again.

"Tired, me, sleep, now," Quinn grumbled.

"Okay Quinn, go back to sleep," Rachel said with a small laugh as she let her hands run through Quinn's hair again and every so often would softly massage the blonde's scalp.

"Don't stop doing that, I like it,"

"Okay Quinn,"

Quinn dozed again as Rachel returned her attention to her book and continued reading as she felt Quinn's arm grip onto her tightly.

At their first stop, Rachel had started laughing as Quinn looked like a zombie trudging down the steps of the bus.

"Shut up, I'm tired," Quinn grumbled.

"Aww, is my Quinnie Poo dierd?'" Rachel asked in a baby voice.

"No,"

"But you just said you're dierd,"

"Rachel, stop saying dierd, you're not four, the word is tired, not dierd,"

"Aw, Quinnie is grumpy lumpy when she wakes up and is all dierd out,"

Quinn glared at her which just made the brunette laugh more.

She pounced on her and pulled her close and nipped her shoulder.

"Ow, Quinn," Rachel said annoyed.

"Lion Quinn hungry," she grumbled.

"Good lords, I didn't know you were an animal when you're tired,"

"And when I'm horny, trust me,"

Rachel just shot her a look.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You also have no barrier when tired," Rachel said.

"Oh god, oh god, I said that out loud?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, uh, god, sorry, I,"

"So, were you thinking about jumping me at some stage?"

Quinn just turned red, "N…maybe," she admitted.

"How about right now we focus on getting food?"

"Yes, food, yum,"

"Aww, good dierd Quinn,"

"RACHEL!"

Rachel just laughed as she entered a café with Quinn to get some food.

Finally, after another gruelling seven hours, the pair finally arrived in New York City.

As everyone got off the bus and waited for their bags to be unloaded, Rachel stood close to Quinn and held her hand as the blonde squeezed her hand in comfort.

Eventually the two spotted their luggage and they went to retrieve them.

"Um, Rachel," Quinn asked as she shouldered her rucksack and Rachel pulled her own rolling suitcase away from the masses.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Where are we staying?"

"At a place called Motel 6,"

"Motel 6? Really?"

"I think your Mom just thought the name was funny, but the place sounds pretty nice anyway,"

"Budget right?"

"Of course, rather pay less for a place I'll end up sleeping in and have more time to spend in the destination than pay a lot for a place I'm sleeping in and spend less time at said destination,"

"Will you still think that when you're a wealthy Broadway actress?"

"I don't know,"

"I'll keep you grounded huh?"

"Yeah, I hope you do, but if the paparazzi chase us, I'll uh,"

"Just send me out, I'll glare them away,"

Rachel just laughed as she and Quinn looked at the map to see where they were supposed to go; after figuring out that the motel wasn't too far from the bus depot, they decided to just walk there.

When they arrived at the reception, they got an amused look from the receptionist who then shrugged and gave them their room key.

"You want breakfast, it's in the room over there, it's simple stuff, coffee, tea, juice, bagels, butter, you don't like that, too bad," the woman said as she walked away.

"Well she was nice," Quinn said in annoyance.

"Meh," was all Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders and shut the door of their room.

"She should act better,"

"Maybe she just hates the fact that we're two kids who are traveling and she's an older woman who can't,"

"She should still behave accordingly and treat us with respect,"

"Oh Quinn,"

"You love saying my name like that huh?"

"Uh…how?"

"You always say 'Oh Quinn' when you want to make a point of something,"

"Oh, I do?"

"Yes,"

"Anyway, what I meant to say was that we shouldn't care about her, we're here in New York, you and me, we can to explore and see the place on our own, we won't be doing much in this room except for sleep,"

"I guess, I just don't like rude people,"

Rachel just looked at her.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"How do you put up with Santana?" she asked.

"Brittany,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, best blonde buffer between humans on the planet, she shoots you those doe eyes at you, you're done,"

"I always thought Brittany looked more like an elf from Lord of the Rings, I don't know why, she just has that look,"

"She's pretty tall, I say it's the hair and the eyes,"

"Probably,"

"Anyway, enough about Brittany, what are we doing?"

"Well, my Daddies planned dinner at a fancy restaurant for us, and then we're going to see a play,"

"Oooo, which play?"

"You'll see,"

"But, but, but,"

"Patience,"

"Is not a virtue I like right now,"

"You'll enjoy it Quinn, I promise,"

"Is it Wicked?"

"That's tomorrow,"

"Really? We get to see two Broadway productions?"

"Yes, so, shall we get ready then? We can walk around a bit and window shop before heading to the restaurant,"

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan,"

* * *

**AN 2:** Next chapter will be more of the two's trip in NYC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

January 3rd 2011

Quinn and Rachel bundled up warmly as they headed out of their motel door, Quinn was still laughing about how Rachel took forever to get ready for dinner.

What? Half an hour was a long time…for Quinn, but the only reason for that was because she was incredibly hungry.

"Quinn, I wanted to look good for you, it's the only reason I took so long," Rachel huffed.

"You always look good to me," Quinn answered as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Flatterer,"

"Of course, but I do mean it,"

Rachel sighed happily as she squeezed Quinn's hand in hers as the two walked to the restaurant.

"You know, it's convenient that we have a motel not far from the place we're dining in," Quinn said, "Which is good because I'm hungry,"

"I know, just too bad we have to use the subway to get to the theater," Rachel said.

"I'll protect you,"

"Good, and yes, I know you're hungry, I heard your stomach growling from the bathroom,"

"If you knew, why'd you take so long to get ready? I was actually done in ten minutes, for once,"

"Because you're a natural beauty, I need work,"

Quinn paused in her steps that made Rachel stop too.

"Hey," she said softly, "Don't say that about yourself, okay,"

"But," Rachel started.

"Rachel, you are beautiful, don't doubt that,"

"It's hard for me to believe I'm beautiful Quinn,"

"Why?"

"After being told I'm ugly for so many years by my peers it's hard for me to believe anyone when they tell me I look beautiful, when I am told I'm beautiful I think people are lying to me,"

"Your Dads?"

"Don't count, parents always think their kids look beautiful, most parents anyway,"

"Mine didn't, well, my Father,"

"I think you're beautiful Quinn, you always were, even before the nose,"

"You think?"

Rachel nodded.

"Don't change like I did, okay, you're beautiful as you are and I'm not just saying that," Quinn said.

"Okay, thank you Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn leaned in and pecked her lips.

"So, my tummy's grumbling, are we almost there?"

"Yes,"

"Good, as much as I love the moment, FOOD,"

"Glorious food, we're anxious to try some," Rachel started singing as Quinn laughed and joined her with only the words she could remember.

"I feel like a mammoth steak,"

"Quinn, that's not right,"

"According to Ice Age 2, it is,"

"True,"

"Oh, is this the restaurant?"

"Yes it is,"

Quinn gazed up at the restaurant name, 'Tiffany G's Place to Eat'

"Original," Quinn said quietly.

"It's cheesy, you can say it," Rachel smiled.

"It's cheesy, I'm assuming you've eaten here before?"

"Yes, I'll tell you why inside,"

"Okay,"

As the two walked in, Quinn could see the place filled with families and a few couples. It was a small place, but the atmosphere was filled with joy and she couldn't place why.

"Hi, welcome to Tiffany's, how can I help you?" a waitress clad in a pink maid outfit asked.

"Booking for Fabray," Rachel said.

"Ah, yes, follow me,"

"Fabray?" Quinn asked.

"Your mother booked us the table and paid for part of the meal, her extended present to us she said," Rachel answered.

"Oh,"

As the two sat down and glanced over the menu before ordering, Quinn turned to look at Rachel and asked, "So, do tell," she said.

"Right, when I was little, about six, my family and I came to New York, I got lost,"

"How?"

"I wondered away from my Dads as we were sightseeing, I was about five or six, I can't remember which, anyway, I started to cry as I walked around and I stumbled upon this place, the name had Tiffany in it and I kept thinking of Breakfast at Tiffany's, so I went in still crying, one of the older waitresses here, she kept me company as she called my Dads,"

"How'd she get the number?"

"I'm prone to getting lost apparently, so my Dads did their best to keep an eye on me, but made sure I had their phone numbers stitched into my shirt,"

"Oh,"

"Needless to say, apart from getting growled at and told I was grounded for wondering off, they were happy to see me and because everyone here was really nice to me we ended up dining here and loving it; plus the added bonus was that they had vegan food too, so every time we would get the chance to come to New York my Dads and I would always come here, it's our Berry special place, and now it's ours,"

"That's really sweet," Quinn smiled as she took Rachel's hand in hers and kissed them, "Thanks for sharing this place with me,"

Rachel just smiled back at her as their food arrived.

"And I loved what you did there," Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"A Berry special place,"

"What? Oh, OH, that was unintentional,"

The two laughed at that as meal arrived and they began having small chit chat.

After the meal the two declined having dessert as they paid the difference of the meal and headed off to catch the subway.

"You know where we're going right?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, follow me," Rachel said.

The subway ride was a bit tense, more because Rachel was looking around making sure there was no one trying to steal her wallet.  
You'd think someone who'd been to New York numerous times wouldn't fall for a stereotype of the city. Quinn was just utterly amused the entire time.

Once they were off the subway, Rachel lead Quinn to the theatre as the blonde gasped.

"I know that you secretly love musicals and I know that this one here was your favourite," Rachel said.

"Rachel, this, wow, I mean, tickets aren't cheap to this production," Quinn gasped.

"I know, but like I said, it's a combined gift, a family gift,"

Quinn just smiled as she looked at Rachel, "Thank you Rachel, I know I'll love it,"

She happily took Rachel's hand as the two walked in to watch 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

* * *

November 2nd 2073

"I love Phantom of the Opera, I think I've seen it once before on Broadway, a good friend of mine played Christine, it was amazing," Lu-Lu said to Bell.

"I've seen it too," Bell said with a smile.

"So, what else happened in New York?"

"Well, the next Broadway production they saw was Wicked, which Rachel was very happy about, they also did small tours, they went to the Natural History Museum, Empire State Building, went on the ferry,"

"Ah, oh, the Empire State Building, did she say what happened there?"

"Yes," Bell said as she opened the book again and skimmed through, "They took a few photos together and Quinn kissed Rachel,"

"Oh? Can you read me that part? It sounds adorable,"

Bell just laughed as she read.

* * *

January 5th, 2011

"Quinn, it's late, the place is almost closing, I don't know if we'd get a chance to go up the elevator," Rachel said as she was running behind Quinn as they raced to get through the doors of the Empire State building.

"Just trust me," Quinn said.

"You sure you want to go now? We can always go tomorrow after lunch,"

"Trust me,"

Rachel huffed a bit, but it was more from fatigue than annoyance as she kept up with the cheerful Cheerio.

As they walked towards the door and then finally to the elevator, a man smiled at them.

"Hi Doug," Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" Doug asked.

"You know each other?" Rachel asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I'll explain more soon, can we go up now?"

"Yep, place just cleared out, up you two go," Doug said as he let them go up the elevator.

Rachel gapped as she looked at Quinn.

"Just wait," Quinn said.

When the two reached the top, Quinn smiled as she took Rachel's hand in hers and the two walked a bit and enjoyed the view.

"It's beautiful up here Quinn," Rachel said.

"I know," Quinn said.

"So, your turn, tell me,"

"Doug is one of my Mom's best friends from school before he left for New York, they keep in contact,"

"Ah,"

"I've been to New York before too, just once though when my family was still 'together', it was for Russel's business trip, it was the happiest time of my life because it was just my mother and I, Fran wanted to stay with D…Russel, so she played in the hallway, Mom took me here to visit her old friend,"

"So, how'd you get us up here?"

"Doug knows the owner of the place and called in a favour, as long as we're not too long up here, I wanted to take you here because I know you loved that movie 'Love Affair' and 'Sleepless in Seattle',"

"It's beautiful Quinn, thank you,"

Quinn smile as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug and Rachel hugged her back. The two kissed softly as Rachel felt Quinn run her fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much," Rachel whispered as Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she whispered back, "Whatever happens this coming year, it won't matter because I will always love you,"

Rachel smiled into Quinn's chest.

* * *

November 2nd 2073

Lu-Lu wiped a small tear away, "That was beautiful, but something about your face tells me that something not so happy is about to happen,"

"Yes, it's about to get hard," Bell said as she closed the book, "But perhaps we shall continue tomorrow?"

"Yes, that sounds like a pleasant idea,"

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this very short sweet chapter.

And yes, I'm aware that being able to go to the Empire State building that late is not possible, and if it were, it'd probably be expensive. Lol. I just thought it'd be cute for the chapter.

Anyway, sad times starting to come up, just to warn you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

November 3rd 2073

Bell woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

She sat up slowly and stretched before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

_"Hello? __Mom?"_ a voice on the other side asked.

"Toni?"

_"__Hey Mom, how are you?"_

"I'm doing well, you?"

_"__I'm good,"_

"So, what's up?"

_"__Why do you think something will be up?"_

"I'm your mother, I know things,"

_"__Right, um, well, the others and I, we've been talking about you coming home,"_

"Toni, we talked about this,"

_"__Mom you don't have to live there,"_

"It has good healthcare,"

_"__Mom, I know that your heart isn't as good as it used to be, but we have good doctors here too,"_

"I know, but I want to stay here,"

_"__Momma's going to be well taken care of, please, can you come home? We miss you,"_

"Don't you miss your Momma too?"

_"__Of course we do, don't misunderstand that, it's just that we can't all take care of her as we used to be able to, and you are in no condition to help out at home with your heart as it is, you're also spending all that time with her and she doesn't remember you, it's heart breaking for us to see you try so hard and nothing is working,"_

"Toni, like I said, we talked about this, I'm not leaving your Momma behind,"

_"__Please, just think about it,"_

"I don't have to,"

_"__Mom, please don't be mad, it's just, we do miss you and you should live with us, Momma will understand I'm sure of it,"_

"I will never leave your Momma, I love her with all I have and you need to understand that,"

Toni was heard sighing on the other end, _"Okay Mom, we'll see you soon though, all of us,"_

"I'll be with your Momma so you'll know where to find me,"

_"__Okay Mom, I love you,"_

"I love you too Sweet-pea,"

Once Toni hung up the phone Bell sighed as she put the phone down on her end.

Slowly she got out of bed as she shook her head and got dressed. Toni, her eldest child had been on her case lately about returning back home to the family. She knew her daughter meant well, but her place was here now. Her life was here and she had no intention of leaving it for anything.

As she made her way down to the dining room she grabbed her pills before looking for a table to sit at when she saw Lu-Lu already waiting for her at one of the tables.

"Are you okay?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bell asked as she sat down.

"You just look annoyed,"

"Oh, I just got off the phone with my daughter and she wants me to leave this place,"

"Oh, well, if you do go, I'll miss you and our stories,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"That's good, so, next part of the story,"

"Right oh, here we go,"

* * *

January 10th 2011

"I hate school, it's so boring, boring, boring, BOOOOORIIIING!" Rachel groaned as Quinn laughed.

"Get out of bed lazy butt," Quinn said as she shook her girlfriend.

"No, no, no, no, school is boring, school doesn't exist,"

"You know, if you don't get up and do your usual workout you won't get your morning kisses from me,"

"You learnt that from Brittany, meany," Rachel said as she shot out of bed and started her morning routine.

Quinn laughed as she went downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Let me guess, you used the 'You don't do this I won't kiss you' tactic," Hiram stated rather than asked as he looked up from his morning paper.

"Yep, worked like a charm, thank you one Brittany S. Pierce," Quinn said proudly.

Hiram just laughed at that.

"If you two are conspiring against me in any way, I will withhold my love for you," Rachel yelled down the stairs.

"I'd just pout and you'd fall right back into my arms again," Quinn yelled back up.

"Darn it Quinn, I have no comeback,"

"You'll think of one,"

"Hey, don't encourage her," Hiram laughed.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Quinn said as she sat down next to him.

"No problem, just get to school safe and come back here safe and then go home safe,"

"Sure thing, thanks for helping me get my hours so I can now drive Rachel,"

"You're a good girl, and it's my pleasure, you're good at keeping a level head I must say,"

"Yeah, the only good thing Russel could teach me,"

"Hey, your father was once a very good man, but sometimes things just get into people's heads and they lose sight of what's important,"

"He kicked me out of home, cheated on my Mom and has never bothered to contact our family once my Mom kicked him out, he's as good as dead to me,"

Hiram just put down his paper as he looked at Quinn, "Listen Quinn, I knew your father long before he met your mother, he was once a very good man,"

"He hates people like us,"

"He never used to, like I said, as we get older, sometimes certain ideals take over, your father became about image and wealth,"

"Yeah, because the church made him,"

"No, not the church, only some who reside in that church, there are some members who are executives and CEO's, they are well known names, your father wanted to be wealthy like them so he worked hard, took on their ideals, he spouted what they spouted until it became a part of him and he eventually moved up the ranks in their company and became the man you know, the one who cared only about image and money, and drank away his worries and forgot those that should have mattered around him,"

"I guess,"

"It is not wrong to want to earn good money Quinn, it's not bad to want to have a better life, but you should never lose who you are in the process, never forget about what truly matters, at least that's my opinion,"

"Did you ever have to choose like he did?"

"Yes,"

"How'd you do it? How'd you get to stay successful and still be with LeRoy?"

"Because I told my family that I found something that was worth more than money could offer, I found someone that I could share my life with and that was worth the sacrifice,"

"So, is the moral love solves everything?"

"No,"

"No?"

"People so easily get lost in the fantasy of love without realising that love is a risk and it is a lot of work, it's not easy,"

"I don't understand,"

"Love will not help you when you two are angry at each other over bills that can't be paid, love will not help you when you're screaming and yelling at each other because you can't see reason, the reason it won't help is because most of the time when people are frustrated and angry they forget about love because they look to survival,"

"But, I thought that love could conquer anything,"

"And it can if you let it grow, love is confusing sometimes,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Look, at the end of the day, love is like anything else in life, if you want it to grow you have to nurture it, people forget that sometimes, you know, like now I keep the relationship going with LeRoy by doing little things, date nights for example, even though we're both already married, he sometimes leaves little love notes around the house for me to find, it's sometimes the simplest things, you hear what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I guess I do,I just, I don't understand people sometimes,"

"Well, why don't we look at you and your mother, you both changed your tune after he left and you could start anew,"

"That is true, but I don't think he will ever change,"

"He just might you know, once someone is left with the bare basics, sometimes they are forced to sit back and reflect again about life, who knows, maybe he'll remember what life was like before he let ambition cloud his judgement,"

"Maybe,"

"Remember Quinn, love is patient, love is kind,"

"Love holds no record of wrong, I know the Bible verse,"

"Good, then you'll remember to keep it in mind for the future,"

"How'd we get to love from talking about my Father and then talking about love again?"

"Because random conversations can happen this way sometimes,"

"That is very true,"

"Anyway, the main point here Quinn, like I said, there was a time when Russel remembered love above wealth, if he was there once, maybe one day he will be there again,"

"I guess,"

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked as she came down the stairs.

"Having a small heart to heart, don't worry, I only threatened to shoot her with my shotgun if she broke your heart," Hiram said.

"DADDY!"

"Rachel, he's yanking your chain," Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, bad Dad," Rachel said as she snuggled into Quinn's embrace.

"Aha, sure, a bad Dad would let his only precious daughter have a sleep over with her girlfriend the night before school, yep, I see how I'm a bad Dad," Hiram said shaking his head, "Now Rachel, bad Dad made sure your Vegan breakfast is ready,"

"YAY,"

"You are such an ungrateful child sometimes,"

"But you love me anyway because I can pout,"

"Darn it,"

After breakfast the Quinn drove Rachel to school as the two were singing loudly in the car. Once Quinn pulled into the parking lot of WMHS, the two got out and walked hand in hand into the front doors.

Rachel gripping tighter than usual as she kept glancing around. Quinn kissed the side of her head in comfort.

"Q," Coach Sue yelled loudly.

"Yes Coach?" Quinn sighed as she turned to look at her coach.

"I want you in my office, now,"

"Yes Ma'am," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel, "I'll see you in class,"

"Okay Quinn, stay strong in there," Rachel said as Quinn pecked her lips.

"Don't I always,"

As Quinn disappeared, Rachel made her way to her locker and was greeted by Brittany.

"Rachel, hello," the tall blonde said as she gave the smaller brunette a hug.

"Hi Brittany, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good, so, how was Christmas? New Years?"

"They were good, thank you, you?"

"Fantastic, did you and Quinn kiss on New Years?"

"Yes,"

"Yay, that's good, because you know what they say right? Whoever you kiss on New Years you stay with them for another whole year…..I think that's how it goes,"

Rachel just laughed.

"Urgh, gag, stop hanging around her B," Santana said in annoyance.

"I like Rachel, she is awesome, so no, I'm not going to stop spending time with her because you're jealous, besides I've known her longer than I've known you and I'm annoyed I wasted time listening to you and Quinn and not hanging out with her as much as I used to, so nope, not letting her go this time," Brittany said as she picked Rachel up in a bear hug that pinned the smaller brunette's arms to her side, her feet were quite a way from the ground.

"Brittany, ground, ground, so far away," Rachel started as Brittany laughed and put her down and slowly let her go.

"Hey B," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Hey Q, how are you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm good, you ready for the next half of the school year?"

"Yep, we're going to kick ass as the Cheerios,"

"Yeah, if she can keep her face away from the Hobbit's long enough," Santana sneered.

"Shut up S," Quinn spat back, "I still haven't forgiven you, so back the hell off,"

"Whatever,"

The bell rang before anyone else could say anything.

"May I walk you to class Madam?" Quinn asked as she let Rachel loop her arm through hers.

"Yes, you may," Rachel smiled.

The day itself went relatively well, Rachel found out that Coach Sue just wanted to make sure that Quinn was still capable of being the team Captain, to which Quinn had said she felt insulted that Coach would even imply that she'd be anything but capable.

Rachel to her relief wasn't slushied at all; and yes, although the New Directions still gave her odd looks or a bit of a hard time now and then, she was still relieved that she could peace with Quinn.

* * *

November 3rd 2073

"I am loving this story so far," Lu-Lu said as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm glad that you are," Bell said with a smile.

"So, I guess they're now gearing up for Nationals?"

"Yes, they are,"

"Details?"

"The entries between January and Nationals is mainly just small idbits about the two having a wonderful time and attempting to write songs for Nationals and how Mr Schuester seemed to fail to get them to do it on time,"

"Mr Who did what?"

"Mr Schuester was their Glee Director and he waited until they got to New York to write their songs,"

"How does that even work? Don't competitions take a lot of time and effort to put together?"

"They do, that's what everyone was trying to tell him but he never listens to anyone but himself,"

"That's not a very good thing,"

"No, it's not, I think at times it seemed like he was living through us as opposed to helping us live, if you know what I mean,"

"Yes, I understand, so, what else happened?"

"Finn kissed Rachel on stage, Quinn nearly castrated him after Rachel kicked him where it hurts once they went off stage,"

"Finn kissed Rachel? That's just, wrong,"

"I know,"

"What else?"

"Well, Santana tried to blame Rachel for their Twelfth placing,"

"Seriously? Why isn't anyone thinking about how it's a miracle they even got twelfth with so little prepared?"

"Because as always Santana needs someone else to blame,"

"Sounds typical of her,"

"At that age, yes,"

"So if you seem a bit blase to read the odd id-bits, what happens during summer break? That has to be a good entry,"

"Well, Quinn decided to be adventurous and dyed her hair pink,"

"She what?"

"Dyed her hair pink, she quit the Cheerios, shall I just skip to that part and start reading about the start of their Senior year?"

"Yes please, wait, no, read from the start of summer, and why do I have an odd feeling that big drama isn't that far away?"

"Because you have the wisdom and age to know that drama always happens at some point,"

Lu-Lu just laughed at that as Bell started to read again.

* * *

May 27th 2011

"Yes, good god we got through the year," Rachel said happily as Quinn laughed at her girlfriend running out of the school doors just in front of her. Around them several students were also doing the same thing. There were phones out and people promising to keep in touch over the course of the next couple of months and of course sad tears from the seniors who were leaving the school for good.

"Are you excited that we'll be Seniors in a few months?" Quinn asked as Rachel jumped and skipped towards her car.

"Yes, it's going to be exciting, but hard, because you know, we have to plan our futures and all that,"

"We'll be fine, I know it,"

"I know, but, I'm just, you know, excited and worried and… oh, what are your summer plans?"

"Study and prepare for Senior year, I'm getting a part time summer job with Mom, I know Brittany is going to Cheer Camp with the rest of the Cheerios,"

"How about you?"

"I'm not going,"

"Wait, you're not going?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"I've thought about it and I've decided that for Senior year I'm not going to bother with the Cheerios, I have other chances to apply for academic Scholarships and I know I can do it, Sue's not happy with me, but she respects that I had the guts to say it to her face,"

"You don't think Santana will harass us will you?"

"Nope, she and the other Cheerios know that if they mess with you or me, they'll get something worse coming their way, I may not be a cheerleader anymore, but like I always maintain, you don't get to be top bitch by barking, you have to have cunning too,"

"Ah, okay,"

"What are you doing for the summer?"

"Well, first week I'm just chilling, you're more than welcome to come join me,"

"That's a given,"

"And then I'm off to be a camp counselor at Music Camp, believe it or not it's a lot of fun and the kids get on well together, barring a few drama's here and there,"

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time,"

"I'll miss you though,"

"I'll miss you too, but remember when you put your thumb up to the moon, remember I'm doing it too and I'll be thinking of you,"

Rachel smiled as she kissed Quinn's lips.

"This is going to be a wonderful summer," Rachel said as Quinn agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** 1. I apologise for taking so long to update, I won't give you excuses, just an apology for taking a while.

2. I realised I made a whoops in the story.  
At the beginning I wrote that Bell only has two children and then later on I wrote that she has three. I apologise about that, darn these typos and all that jazz. Just to clarify, Bell has three children as does Lu-Lu.

Apart from that, I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

May 31st 2011

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Quinn and Rachel were having the time of their lives. The two had gone on a small day road trip together to one of the parks that was located outside of the city of Lima; where they enjoyed their time together going on a small hike, rowing on the lake and laughing. Well, actually, it was Rachel who was enjoying her time laughing at Quinn.

The blonde had been chased by a goose. All she did was innocently walk towards the dock where she could hire a boat as she was eating her sandwich. Then out of nowhere a goose started honking at her and flapping its' wings at her.

Quinn had screamed and started running as Rachel was sat on a bench further away. A part of her was worried for the blonde's safety, the other part just couldn't help but laugh.

When Quinn dropped her sandwich, the goose stopped giving chase, picked up the sandwich and walked back to where its goslings were.

Rachel was still laughing at the sight as Quinn was rowing the boat.

"It's not funny," Quinn said as she pouted before she paused a bit in the middle of the large lake, "C'mon Rachel, stop laughing, it happened an hour ago,"

"And it's still funny, pity I didn't record it," Rachel said laughing, "You, and the goose, oh my god, you were so funny,"

"You did nothing to help,"

"I didn't plan on getting bitten and chased like you,"

"Glad I could be of amusement to you oh loving girlfriend of mine who abandoned me to the wiles of the wild,"

Rachel just kept laughing as she moved closer to Quinn and kissed her lips softly.

"Cheat," Quinn said, "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that,"

"Why do you think I do it? That and the puppy dog look, I know you're a sucker for it," Rachel smirked.

"Wait a minute, you mean all this time, oh that's it, I'm getting you,"

"No wait, Quinn, the boat,"

But Rachel ended up screaming as Quinn and her fell into the water as the boat ended up capsizing from being rocked too hard.

As she spluttered to the surface, Rachel wondered why it was so dark until she realised she was under the boat.

Quinn soon surfaced after her, spluttering, as she had one eye closed tightly as she glanced over and looked at Rachel with the other.

"So, uh, how much trouble am I in with you for tipping the boat over?" she asked as Rachel shot a glare at her, "How do I fix this?"

"Kiss me," Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Yes, before I slap you,"

"You wouldn't slap me would you?"

"Well, no, but I'm still mad at you,"

Quinn laughed, "You can't be that mad, in fact, I sense a small smile,"

"I'm slightly amused, so, you gonna keep talking or are you going to use those lips to..."

But Rachel didn't finish her sentence as Quinn moved towards her and kissed her softly on the lips as the two soon heard the sound of rain hitting the bottom of their capsized boat.

"What the hell?" Quinn said as she moved out from under the boat and Rachel heard her yelp, "It's summer, why the hell is it raining?"

Rachel also ducked out and yelped as the rain pelted her head.

"What the? Rain? How?" she stammered.

"Well, you see, how rain happens is," Quinn started as a joke.

"Quinn, we gotta go," Rachel said as she swam towards the shore as Quinn laughed following her.

Once they climbed out of the lake, Quinn looked at her and asked, "So, where to?"

"Somewhere drier and where we can hang our clothes," Rachel said as Quinn took her hand.

"Let's go back to the car, I have towels in there, we can dry on the way home,"

"What about the boat? We have to return it,"

"You're going to make me drag it back aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"But it's all the way out in the middle of the lake,"

"How about I get the oars that are floating that way, and you get the boat?"

Quinn just grumbled as Rachel smirked a bit as she watched the blonde wade back into the water to pull the small boat back onto land as she herself rushed back into the water to get the oars. Luckily for her, they were somehow closer to shore.

"Happy?" Quinn asked in annoyance as she dragged the boat back up to land and as far away from the shore as possible.

Rachel didn't say anything as she kissed Quinn's lips, "Let's get out of this odd rain shower," she said as Quinn agreed.

On the drive home, Rachel noticed Quinn veer off the road and started driving down a somewhat bumpy track that seemed to lead off to nowhere.

"Quinn?" she asked.

"I want to show you a place," she said quietly as Rachel just nodded her head and endured the somewhat bumpy road, the odd rain shower was slowly ebbing away.

When they reached the end of the road, Rachel saw an abandoned two story house with a jetty by a large lake.

It reminded her of the big lake houses that you'd see in the movies. The romantic ones not the scary ones.

"Quinn?" she started as she looked at the blonde who had stopped the car.

"This house is my dream house," Quinn said, "When I make it big in whatever field I go into, I'm going to come back here and rebuild it,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and if we're still together then, which I'm sure we will be, I want you to come and live with me, you know, when New York or L.A. gets too crazy for you,"

Rachel just gave Quinn a heartfelt smile as she leaned in to kiss the blonde.

"Wanna see the place?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded.

"I could use with an air dry," Rachel said as Quinn laughed, "I just hope I won't get sick,"

"You won't get sick,"

"You sure?"

"Trust me,"

"I do,"

The two walked hand and hand into the house as Quinn lead Rachel upstairs.

"This room here, would be the master bedroom, it has the best view," Quinn said as Rachel let go of her hand and walked towards the window and looked out and saw a picturesque view of the lake and jetty as well as the broad tree that had an old tire swing hanging off it.

"It's beautiful Quinn, how'd you find this place?" Rachel asked.

"When I was younger, my Mom would sometimes just take me for a drive, just me and her,"

"Your sister and your Father?"

"They were always bonding over something, guess it was why I always wanted to be like her because I felt Russel loved her more than he loved me, which is true now I guess,"

Rachel just patted her back and let Quinn continue.

"Anyway, one day my Mom just randomly drove down this road, I don't know why she just did, and she saw this abandoned house, I loved it, it was quiet, peaceful, and it was so far away from everything and yet close enough if you know what I mean," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel who nodded her head, "But my Mom took one look at the lake and just walked away, actually she screamed as she took a stone and hurled it through the window downstairs, it's a cliché I know, but I found out that this place was her parents place, Russel didn't want to live here so this house just stayed here forgotten and broken, just like my Mom's dreams, her parents had died that day she took me out here for the first time, I didn't really know them well, after my Mom got married their relationships fell apart, they didn't like Russel at all and by default me, this house was given to her in accordance with their Will,"

"I'm so sorry Quinn,"

"Don't be, every family has their pain, their secrets, this was ours, I have come here only once later and that was when I was pregnant with Beth and I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone, just for a moment, it's here that I find peace,"

"Why didn't your Mom come back here? I mean, your father's gone, and this place, it's beautiful, and like you said, it's peaceful,"

"I don't know, I never asked, but this house belongs to her still and one day I'll ask her if I can buy it from her,"

"You know she'll just give it to you,"

"I know, but I still want to pay her something for it, you know, so that it'll be our house, as in I worked hard for it, for now it's just a dream,"

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and kissed it, "It will be our beautiful house one day, I promise you that, and it will be filled with so much joy and laughter and our children will grow up here and when we're old and grey, we will lay ourselves to rest here,"

Quinn leaned in and kissed the side of Rachel's head before kissing her lips and deepening it.

Rachel felt her knees buckle at that as she put her arms around Quinn's neck and held on. Their kisses started to become more passionate and deeper and before either really registered what the other was doing, the two were soon lying together naked on the floor on top of some of their discarded clothes, tangled together if that was a way of describing how they looked right now.

Quinn was leaning somewhat on top of Rachel as she softly kissed the brunette's neck and chest as Rachel ran her fingers in a soft caress through Quinn's hair.

"You really okay to do this?" Quinn asked in soft yet husky voice as she kissed Rachel's lips.

"Yeah," Rachel said, she wanted to add more to be cheeky, something along the lines of 'even though the floor is completely unsanitary', but she couldn't, something about this moment where talking more wasn't required and would have ruined it. All that was need was just the silence and the company of Quinn and Rachel found herself feeling a peace she never had before, it was complete and absolute contentment and yet so much more.

And when Quinn touched her body in ways she had only ever dreamed of, yes, she dreamed about it, she wasn't going to lie about that; she gasped and writhed under the blonde and her touch.

"Oh my god," she'd gasp every so often.

"I'm sure I'm not god, but thanks for the compliment," Quinn laughed as Rachel grasped tightly onto her hair, "Ow,"

"Sorry, just, don't stop,"

"I won't, yet,"

"Oh, Quinn,"

Quinn just smiled.

"Hey, when do I, you know, you?" Rachel asked between pants and kisses.

"In good time, we have a while, for now, you first," Quinn grinned.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

November 3rd, 2073

"Aww, that's sweet, and such a cliché," Lu-Lu said laughing, "Boat ride, the rain, the passionate sex in the house of their dreams,"

"It was a bit of a cliché huh? But Rachel didn't complain," Bell said as she closed the book for a moment, "It was her first time too,"

"It was?"

"Yes, and she loved every romantic cliché of it, at least that's what she told Quinn later on their drive home,"

Lu-Lu just smiled at that, "I can't remember my first time, it was so long ago, did we ever talk about our first times or teen years at all?"

"Yes, we did,"

"Did I? Well, if you don't mind answering this, did I enjoy my first time?"

"No, you didn't,"

"Oh, who and how?"

"It was a boy in our group, the self proclaimed badass, you two got drunk, very drunk, next thing you know you're waking up next to him horrified of what had happened and you tried to ignore it and pretend that it didn't happen,"

"Did I love him?"

"Not really, he was just there, he was a bit of a douche in the earlier years but he eventually became a good man,"

"Ah,"

"The two of you had a child together though, broke your boyfriend's heart at the time too,"

"I had a boyfriend and I slept with someone else?"

"Yes, you had your reasons though Lu and that was the only time you were unfaithful,"

"I just can't imagine doing that,"

"I know, but you were so sorry and remorseful about the whole thing it was heartbreaking, your then boyfriend was so angry that he said he was done being around you and everyone else and stormed out of our lives, actually to be honest, it was my fault that he found out,"

"It was?"

"Yeah, back then I was considered the loser of the school and I wanted more than anything to be with the popular boy, so I thought that if I told him the truth he'd respect me more and he'd leave you, but that backfired,"

"Wow, I just, why?"

"Kids do stupid things sometimes, I guess at the time I just thought it'd be best for me, I was a selfish little thing and it wasn't until later on that I realised how important it was to consider how your actions affect other people, especially those you care about, which eventually became you,"

"Hmm, from what I can remember, I think I was a bit manipulative, so, I guess it equals out and I got what was coming,"

"Oh Lu-Lu, we were just kids back then, you don't have to try and justify what I did, it wasn't right of me to tell and that's all there was to it,"

"Bell, it wasn't right of me to hide the truth, if I remember correctly,"

Bell just patted Lu-Lu's hand.

"Bell?" Lu-Lu said suddenly.

"Yes?" the smaller woman asked.

"I thought you didn't like men?"

"I believe that sexuality is fluid, I just love the person not their gender,"

"How'd you meet your wife?"

"We knew each other growing up, we never thought we'd be the types to get together, but we just gelled, you know?"

"Yeah, so, how'd I meet my husband?"

"You met your partner the same way I did, grew up together, kept in contact,"

"I see, anyway, back to the story, Rachel's first time, was it Quinn's first time?"

"No, she had a child, remember?"

"Oh right, she enjoy her second time?"

"Yes, just like you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, your second time, you did tell me you regarded it as your real first because you really loved said person and you never wanted to let them go,"

"Oh that's good," Lu-Lu said as she paused, "Am I still with said person?"

"Yes,"

"Wonderful, so, I need to know, what happened next?"

"Well, the story just says that Quinn was incredibly bored so she got a small job with her Mom for the summer when Rachel was gone for music camp, there's talk of when Quinn went to visit Rachel at the camp and the two snuck out of the camp to go on a small trail walk together and made love in the moonlight,"

"Aww, kids huh?!"

"Yeah, and just before school started Quinn coerced Rachel in helping her cut her hair and dying it pink,"

"That must have been funny,"

"For Quinn yes, for Rachel, not so much, I think she cried when Quinn's hair was getting lopped off, but over time, well, she thought it looked sexy, her words,"

"I see,"

"And then of course the story continues with people reacting to Quinn's new hair, slushy's being thrown at Rachel,"

"Oh dear,"

"Don't worry, according to this story, Quinn kicked their asses in her own I'm a head bitch way no what I'm doing and they all backed off, school seemed good, their show choir was practicing again, and life just went on, you know, the two were happy with each other and no one could dampen their spirits,"

"Bell,"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to hide,"

"Hide what?"

"I know when someone is attempting to gloss over something bad, they start summarising the tale quickly as if to pass the bad moment by,"

"I just, it's a sad part of the story Lu-Lu, at least for me it is,"

"Bell, you and I both know that life is sad sometimes, I'd like to know what happened, what happened between Quinn and Rachel? I may be old, but I'm not fragile…in an emotional sense, physically, well,"

"If you're sure, I was thinking of just telling you their continued story from college onwards,"

"I am sure, what happened that year?"

"Rachel and Quinn broke up and Quinn went back to hating Rachel all over again,"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** So, fair warning, this chapter will be sad and angsty and the story will of course follow that road for a bit - also, swearing will enter (oh the scariness of that - joking). Just to give you a heads up. I was going to leave it on a cliff hanger but then realised, well, you guys already know something is going to happen and there'd be no point to drag it out more than I already have.

So without further ado, I give you Chapter 11, I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

October 15th, 2011 – October 29th, 2011

Pain and loss was not something new to Rachel. She had experienced it many times before in numerous ways. But this loss, this tragedy, this hurt her more than anything else.

Quinn hated her; that was all there was to say about this situation, Quinn hated her and there was nothing she could do about it. Oh she tried, she tried very hard to show Quinn how much she loved her, she tried talking, but the blonde literally shoved her away, she wanted to show photos but the Quinn never looked at them. Even Judy tried to talk to her about it but Quinn wouldn't budge on the matter. To her, Rachel was a loser and she was going to continue hating her.

Santana was delighted to have Quinn back; as was everyone else it seemed, except for Tina and Brittany. Brittany more because she had seen Quinn experience joy and was sad that she was back to what she used to be like. And because Rachel and her had formed a nice friendship like they once had as children, to see her friend hurting like that; she just couldn't help but want to help her. But Quinn wouldn't listen to the taller blonde either.

Currently it was Saturday, October 29th, the day that Rachel realised that she had a choice to make, keep trying or give up.

For now she wanted to keep going, to keep trying to show Quinn how much she still loved her and that she wasn't going to give up. Despite her pain and her sorrow, despite the fact that she knew there was a large chance of her getting hurt she was going to keep trying.

It all started on the Saturday, October 15th, the two were driving home and discussing the fact that they had a lot of potential to get through to Nationals this year after a good win at Regionals; and Rachel was excited that it was going to held in Chicago for their senior year and wouldn't stop talking about it, since of course, Nationals in New York didn't go too well...at all.

Rachel was laughing and Quinn kept answering a text while driving even though Rachel kept berating her about it.

"Quinn, put the phone down, stop texting and driving, here, give me your phone," Rachel offered.

"Darling I'll be fine, I've done it before," Quinn said as she kept driving and trying to keep the phone away from Rachel.

"Baby please, stop texting and driving, there's a higher risk of crashes because you're not paying attention,"

"Rachel, just trust me,"

"I do, but please just stop,"

Quinn just sighed as she kept driving.

"Why's the text so important anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Santana is bugging the crap out of me again, I'm telling her to f' off," Quinn answered.

"Quinn, your safety is more important than Santana and her bullshit,"

"You just swore,"

"I know, I'm making a point,"

"I suppose,"

Unfortunately for her though, the phone rang and Quinn couldn't resist picking it up.

"Leave me the hell alone Santana, I'm with my GIRLFRIEND, I don't care about you and your whiny attitude go…." Quinn started.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as the blonde dropped the phone and tried to swerve the car.

The truck honked loudly but hit them in the back sending the car tumbling until it came to rest in a ditch. Quinn had hit her head hard against her side window, Rachel had been knocked out, however the severity of their injuries would yet be unknown.

Rachel was floating in and out of consciousness, she saw Quinn, then black, then she saw the road, then the black, then she saw flashing lights until it eventually was just darkness and voices. Time had no meaning for her now.

_"__She's coding,"_ a voice said.

Then pain ran through her body for a moment before she seemed to drift off again.

_"__How's her blonde friend doing?" _one voice asked.

_"__Unsure, last I heard she's banged up bad, girl hit her head on the window,"_ another answered.

_"__Damn,"_

_"__Texting while driving apparently,"_

_"__Stupid kids,"_

Rachel wanted to protest but couldn't, her body just wouldn't or couldn't cooperate.

_"__Rachel? Sweetie, it's Daddy, sweetie?"_ that was her Daddy Hiram.

_"__Hiram, she'll be okay,"_ LeRoy said back.

_"__She has to be,"_

_"__Judy, Judy, you're here, how's Quinn?"_

_"__She died on the table,"_ Judy could be heard sobbing.

What more could be said, Rachel couldn't hear and that frustrated her, Quinn couldn't be gone.

When her eyes finally opened again she could vaguely see the outline of her fathers sitting on either side of her.

"Quinn?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my god, Rachel, Hiram, wake up, Rachel's awake," LeRoy said as he shook Hiram awake.

"Oh baby thank god," Hiram said as he hugged Rachel tightly.

"Daddy? Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"She's going to be okay, she's just in a medically induced coma, will be for a few days and then they'll see if she'll wake up, they had to bring her back twice, you nearly died too,"

"Daddy?"

"You two were in a car accident, they determined that Quinn was on the phone, I'd berate you about that, but right now I won't, the truck hit the back passenger side and sent you two into a ditch, you two, I, there was a lot of internal bleeding, and I, I just couldn't, and there's a chance that Quinn won't walk again, and you, your legs, we don't know if you'll,"

Hiram paused as LeRoy sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"Quinn hit her head badly so we're not sure yet what the damage is there yet, but her spine was compressed, we don't know the severity, your legs need to heal and there's a chance that they'll have to put a plate in and screws to try and fix your bones, but we'll see, for now, you are stable and she's one her way to being stable," he finished.

"I have to see Quinn,"

"Rachel, no,"

"Daddy I have to see her,"

"She's out,"

"Daddy?"

"Rachel, stop, okay,"

Rachel paused.

"I know you're worried about Quinn and so are we, but Judy will tell us if there's any change, okay," Hiram said calmly.

Rachel just nodded.

"I'm sorry I worried you and Dad, I'm so sorry," Rachel said as her Dads hugged her tightly.

"It's okay baby, you're back with us," Hiram said.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, you've been out for a bit,"

"I, I,"

"Your Glee friends came to visit, the tall blonde one kept talking about Quackers, he's sitting next to you actually,"

Rachel looked down and saw a fluffy yellow duck plushie.

"She said it was to help bring you back," LeRoy said.

"I have to thank her, this plushie is a big deal for her, well, this one and…"

"Mooky," Judy said as she walked in, "Her monkey plushie, she gave that one to Quinn,"

"Judy?" Rachel said as her lips trembled, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Quinn's healing," Judy said as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"We were just coming home from the lake house and we, I,"

"I know, it's okay,"

"Quinn?"

"She'll be okay, but when she's better I will give her a talking to about texting and calling when driving, she should know better, she nearly got you killed alongside with her,"

"Judy, I'm sorry, I should have taken her phone and it was my fault and I'm sorry,"

"Rachel, stop, this was not your fault, okay, yes, I'm angry that Quinn was on her phone, but the truck driver was in the wrong too, he ran a Stop sign and was on his cellphone too, this was an accident, now yes, I will be grounding Quinn for being on the phone, no, it won't affect how often she'll see you, but it will be less for a while, I'm not sure what your Dads will do to you, but it was not your fault, okay,"

"Okay, I just, I want to go see her,"

"And you will, but to see Quinn I need you to heal too, okay?"

"Okay,"

Rachel just had tears running down her face as Judy kept her hold on her and stroked her hair while one of her Dads, she didn't know which one, kept patting her back.

-page break-

It was about two days later when Rachel was able to be up and about, in a manner of speaking. Her right leg had to have a plate in it and screws as her bones had to be fixed. She would worry about how this would affect her future, but right now she didn't care. Her left leg just had swelling so it was going to heal fine, but she'd be confined to a wheelchair for a few days. The most surprising thing for her was that the rest of her body was more or less okay, a scar would remain from where she had her surgery, but she was going to joke with Quinn about how it'd make a great chapter in her memoirs, she knew the blonde would laugh...if only she'd wake up.

The first thing she did once everything was set in her right leg was visit Quinn, after she thanked Brittany, the tall blonde had come to visit them by pure chance that day and hung out with Rachel first.

"Rachel it's great to see you okay," Brittany said, "I was worried you wouldn't wake up,"

"I'm awake now," Rachel smiled as she looked up at the blonde.

"C'mon, I'll roll you to Quinn's,"

"Brittany, I can walk,"

"Ssshh, just let me do this, and no you can't you liar,"

"Fine Brittany,"

"Ha, I win, I didn't even have to use my super pout,"

"Oh shush you,"

Brittany just laughed before asking, "You'll be okay though right?"

"To compete for Nationals, of course," Rachel answered.

"I'm not asking about Nationals, I'm asking about you, will YOU be okay?"

"I think in time I will be, I'm just getting over trauma, I'm getting dreams about the crush recently, but I'm sure it'll pass with time, thank you for being here for me,"

"Hey, you're my friend and I'm glad to have you back as my friend,"

"Thanks for taking me back,"

"No, thank you for taking me back,"

Rachel just smiled as she looked up at the blonde.

The two soon arrived at Quinn's room as Brittany rolled Rachel to the bed and placed her on one side.

Rachel sighed as she took Quinn's hand and squeezed, trying to will her to wake up. A click was heard and Rachel turned her head.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"I just felt it was important to remember that you are always here," Brittany said, "I know you come here as often as you can and I know you'll keep coming back,"

"It's because I love her and I want to be here for her, our parents have to work and I get that, they tried to get away but work is work sometimes,"

"They'll be here in the evening,"

"I know,"

Brittany watched as Rachel kissed Quinn's hand, "Please wake up Quinn, please, I love you,"

But the blonde still wasn't moving.

The next day, Saturday, would mark a week since the accident and Rachel was up and about again. Everyone was still waiting to see if Quinn would wake up.

Rachel took a small walk around the ward to get her legs moving, trying to get a small feel, her leg was healing better than anticipated so she thought she'd force herself to get some excercise done before she'd go visit Quinn again in the hopes that the blonde would wake. She went everyday and kept vigil by her girlfriend's bedside, talking, humming, singing quietly. Sometimes she'd just sit in the silence and hold the blonde's hand and wait as she'd plant small kisses here and there.

Brittany, bless her heart, would also be there to take pictures of the two and every so often the Glee members would come and visit, though she felt it was more so that they'd find out Quinn's recovery rather than hers; there was just something so forced about their interactions with her that she was happy when they left, except for Brittany of course and sometimes Tina, but it was only awkward with her because Tina rarely said anything besides 'Hi,'.

As for Quinn, well, there wasn't much change but at least she was stable.

Rachel sighed as she walked through the doors.

"Hello Miss Berry," the nurse said as he looked at up from the clipboard and then at her.

"Hello Mark, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, just fine, you?"

"Okay, leg is healing well, but right now I just wish she'd wake up,"

"I know,"

"Do you think she will?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, today will be a big day, I know it, she'll wake up,"

"Good, be positive every day,"

Rachel just smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Rachel, Mark," she said.

"Hello," Rachel said as Mark just smiled.

"Changes?"

"None that are noticeable," Mark answered.

"Okay, we'll just check over a couple of things,"

As Rachel waited patiently for them to check Quinn over she looked out the window.

"Well, she seems okay," the doctor said, "How are you Rachel?"

"I'm okay, just waiting," Rachel answered.

"It's never easy to wait,"

"Yeah,"

Neither of the pair noticed Quinn moving or opening her eyes until she spoke up, hoarsely, but loudly.

"RUPAUL! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in surprise and yet, in a harsh tone.

"RuPaul? Quinn, sweetie," Rachel started.

"Sweetie? Did you hit your head or something Berry? Since when do you call me Sweetie?"

"Quinn?"

"Get out,"

"Quinn, what? What's going on? Quinn, this isn't funny,"

"I'm not trying to be funny, get the hell out, where am I? What the hell is going on?"

"Quinn, calm down," the doctor said as she looked at her, "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident, you and Rachel were driving home together and you were hit by a truck,"

"Why the hell would I be hanging out with that, that THING?"

"Quinn, don't you remember us?" Rachel asked in tears as she placed a hand in front her mouth to try and stop herself from screaming.

"Us? WHAT?"

"Quinn, you and me, remember?"

"I don't even like you RuPaul, back off," Quinn spat angrily.

"Quinn?"

"GET OUT, I WANT MY MOM, GET HER OUT, GET HER OUT, NOW, I WANT MY MOM, GET THAT THING OUT!"

Mark had to hold Quinn down to try before the doctor injected a sedative to make Quinn sleep to try and save her vocal chords as well as calm her down as Rachel took a step back, shook her head and exited the room.

"She doesn't remember me, oh my god," Rachel started sadly and began to hyperventilate.

"Rachel, calm down, take deep breaths, breathe for me Rachel, slowly, breathe," the doctor instructed.

"She can't, oh my god, she can't, I, she,"

"Mark call Quinn's mother and Rachel's fathers,"

"Rachel, I will take you back to your room now, okay,"

"I, Quinn, she,"

"Her memory will come back in time," the Doctor said as she patted Rachel's back.

"And if it won't?"

"Then help her remember,"

Rachel collapsed into a sobbing ball before passing out.

* * *

November 3rd, 2073

"Oh my god," Lu-Lu said as she had a tear in her eye and put a disbelieving hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes, Quinn lost her memory of who Rachel was to her, as far as she knew she was still a sophomore at William McKinley and at that stage she was still the Head Cheerleader with the Quarterback boyfriend," Bell said sadly as she closed the book and observed that night had fallen.

"What happened? I need to know more of the story, did Quinn get her memory back? Did she realise that she loved Rachel?"

"I'd ruin the story if I told you what happened next, but it will be sad for a while because memory as you and I both know doesn't always come back,"

"Oh dear,"

"Yeah, Rachel was beyond heartbroken,"

"I'd think so,"

"I do know that as Quinn recovered, no matter how many times Rachel tried to help her or just be with her, she was pushed away, the pain on her side got so much, that eventually, Rachel stopped visiting Quinn every day, and tried every other day, before she just stopped completely, Quinn was stuck in a chair for a week after she woke up, she blamed Rachel since she found out they were together in the accident, and of course she was still in the hospital recovering,"

"Did Judy ever try to help?"

"She did and I think it was saddened by what had happened, no, I know she was saddened, she even said so, to her Rachel was a lovely girl, and she was sad that Quinn wouldn't give her a chance again, she had tried once to tell her daughter about Rachel, but the girl wouldn't listen,"

"What happens to Rachel?"

"Lu-Lu, it's late, and I need rest,"

"Oh my, it is, sorry to make you read,"

"I'd do anything for you sweetie,"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry, um, well, nickname and all, it's just something you and I call each other sometimes,"

"We do?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, well, until tomorrow then...Sweetie,"

At that Bell smiled as she watched Lu-Lu disappear back to her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** For those who may have read the prior chapter earlier and not seen the change, I apologise. Dates are quite different for me where I live, being from the Southern Hemisphere we start school in January and not the middle of the year, so I kept muddling up whether it was the groups Senior year or Junior year. Sorry about that, it's now their Senior year (I even wrote that down, how silly am I?).  
So I had to change where Nationals was going to be in the prior chapter, it's in Chicago. Sorry again. I hate it when I muck things up.

Also, I am so sorry, I when I went over the chapters again I noticed those bloody annoying typos. I do recheck the story and for some reason, sometimes I miss certain typos and it drives me nuts. So I do apologise about those.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

November 4th 2073

Something was wrong, very wrong, Lu-Lu could feel it.

She was currently sat at the breakfast table waiting for Bell to arrive and in her heart she knew that something was wrong.

At first she wanted to get up and go find her friend but for some reason she just couldn't move.

"Lu-Lu," a voice said softly as Lu-Lu looked up to see one of the older nurses looking at her, "Bell won't be coming today,"

"Why?" Lu-Lu asked.

"She suffered another heart attack,"

"What?" Lu-Lu said as she stood up, "You have to take me to see her,"

"Now Lu-Lu, we can't,"

"Please,"

The nurse sighed before saying, "We'll go see if she's in the recovery room, okay? And if she's not that means they've got her in observation and you won't be able to see her until they say it's okay, okay?"

"Yes, I understand,"

The nurse smiled as she let Lu-Lu lean a bit into her so that she could support the aging woman as she walked to the recovery ward.

"Hey Mary, Hi Mrs F…" one of the nurses said.

"You can just call her Lu-Lu," Nurse Mary said cutting the younger nurse off.

"Oh, sorry, hi Lu-Lu,"

Lu-Lu just shakily waved a hello as she looked for signs of Bell.

"Is Bell around?" Nurse Mary asked.

"Who?" the young nurse asked.

"Oh that's right, you're new, one moment Lu-Lu, I'll check," Nurse Mary said as she went behind the reception and pointed at Bell's full name.

"Oh her, yes, it was a minor attack but the doctor was slightly worried about her and wanted to keep her in observation but she argued a lot and they said that in a compromise they'd put her in recovery, she's quite fiery, but she's really nice," the young nurse said.

"She is, well Lu-Lu let's go see her," Nurse Mary said as she lead Lu-Lu to the room where Bell was staying in, "Hello Bell, you have a visitor,"

"Hello Mary, and I do?" Bell asked as she saw Lu-Lu slowly enter, "Oh hello Lu-Lu, I'm very sorry I missed our usual catch up, heart's not as good as it used to be,"

"You scared me a bit, I thought you weren't coming and then I heard that you had a heart attack," Lu-Lu said as Nurse Mary helped her sit down next to the bed in a comfortable chair and then waved goodbye to the two and left the room.

"Oh pish posh it's nothing,"

"Bell, you can die from heart attacks,"

"I could also die from falling in the shower, I'm not worried,"

Lu-Lu reached out her frail hand and placed it softly on top of her friend's.

"I'll be okay Lu-Lu, I have a mission therefore I cannot possibly leave yet," Bell said as she leaned away from Lu-Lu for a moment and grabbed the notebook, "I was just going to read more of the story on my own, but since you're here, shall we continue?"

"Only if you're okay to do it,"

"I am,"

"Okay, then yes,"

"Get comfortable,"

* * *

November 30th, 2011

Christmas was just around the corner, literally and the weeks since the accident had not yielded anything good for one Rachel Berry who was currently at home and lying on the roof of her house; staring at the slowly fading afternoon sky. Rachel sighed as she held her thumb up to the white moon that was visible in the afternoon sky and sighed again as she was staring at it. Wishing, hoping that her Quinn would be doing the same right now, but she knew she wasn't.

One thing that was clear to her and everyone else, the Head Bitch in Charge Quinn was back and no one was going to stand in her way. She was made Head Cheerio again, much to Sue's delight, and although Santana hated being second in command again, she was still glad Quinn was back to being a ruthless bitch. The only one that wasn't happy about that, and was a Cheerio, was Brittany. The taller blonde hated it and she tried to tell Quinn that but was just brushed off.

On Rachel's end, because of Quinn's return and the fact that Quinn still blamed her for the accident, she had to endure endless slushy facials because of it.

She thought back to a conversation earlier in the week that she had had with Brittany.

"Rachel, you have to tell her it was because she was talking to Santana on the phone," Brittany said to her friend one day.

"I can't," Rachel said.

"Why? Look, I'll tell her,"

"Don't,"

"Rachel, you're being silly, Quinn needs to know that it wasn't your fault, it was hers, she was on the phone when she wasn't supposed to be, what good is it doing you that she's punishing you for her mistake?"

"At least she's out of the chair,"

"That has nothing to do with her knowing that it was because of Santana,"

"Brittany what good would that do? Santana would only lie about it and Quinn won't believe me anyway, and I've tried really hard but she won't believe me or give me the time of day, I'm just someone she can use,"

"She'll believe me,"

"No, she has her friend back, I can't take anymore slushy facials and shoving from anyone Santana is still controlling, just don't bother trying to tell her, she won't believe what she's not willing to,"

"Rachel, she loves you,"

"I sure hope a part of her still does,"

"Keep hoping then, look, I'll try and stop the slushy's when I can,"

"You already do that, so thank you for that, I appreciate it,"

"I still think you should tell her it was because she was in the wrong and not you,"

"And like I said, there's no point, at least not now, I've learnt to let it go,"

Brittany just patted Rachel's back.

As she brought herself out of that memory, she lay again and closed her eyes as she thought of her recovery, the plate in Rachel's leg was still there and was taking a long time to heal. (Sure bones take a long time to heal, but Rachel wasn't that patient about that, a part of her wanted to be in top form to perform again).

Glee was painful to be in, not just because her leg and her body wouldn't let her perform well, but it was also because Quinn had gotten back with Finn who owned a superior looking smirk on his face as Puck had a leer on his, of course Mercedes would slap him hard across the head and tell him to not do what he's thinking of doing or she'd tan his hide. Puck didn't try and pursue Quinn for the second time.

Now at every practice Rachel had to endure Quinn with Finn again; and she had to bear the pain that no matter how hard she tried, Quinn couldn't remember what they had had together.

Oh and she did she try; ever since Quinn had woken up Rachel would try small things, just being there, trying to talk, but she was dismissed each time.

When it was time for both to return to the school, Rachel, who had to walk with a crutch in one arm to support her body, would try and be there for Quinn; but she realised all the blonde cared about was having a minion who'd carry her bag from one room to the other.

She was running out of ideas and energy of what to do for Quinn, her emotional state was being drained and she wasn't sure how long her body was going to take the strain anymore.

No matter what she tried, flowers, notes, tickets to movies, helping her with her homework, carrying her things even though her leg killed her for it, complimented her, nothing worked except for making Quinn and in extension Santana, incredibly annoyed with her.

When Rachel opened her eyes again she realised that the stars were now out, they were just twinkling down at her.

She could hear her Daddy calling for her to come down for dinner, she didn't want to move, however she knew she had to as she slowly made her way down the roof, into her room, and down the stairs for dinner.

It was during dinner that her fire rekindled again to do whatever it took to help Quinn remember, she had made a vow and she was going to keep to it.

Even though her fathers had told her that they felt it best she transfer school, Rachel would not budge on the matter, she had to be there for Quinn and she wasn't going to give up.

Her fathers had sighed at her but told her that if it got worse than it already was, they'd have to take her out of the school. They were tired of seeing her hurt and they were tired of the teachers not listening to those who were being hurt.

"I know you want me safe, but I need to be there for Quinn, besides, I have Brittany, I'll be okay, I promise," Rachel said.

"Only if you're sure Rachel," Hiram had said.

"I'm sure, I will show her that a part of her remembers me and who I was to her,"

"Sweetie, just don't be disappointed if she doesn't remember okay, and remember that we are here for you," LeRoy said to her.

"I will always remember," Rachel had finished with a smile.

* * *

December 16th 2011

Today was the last day of the school term, next week would be Christmas (or Christmukkah for Rachel who celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah) and everyone was abuzz and excited.

Rachel over the last few weeks had kept trying, but had to slow down as her body couldn't sustain more shoving from those around her.

But today was the day, she was sure of it, today was going to be the day she would help Quinn feel even an inkling of what they had. She was going to try once more to show Quinn the picture of them on the Ferris Wheel and this time she was going to make the blonde pay attention. If all else failed she'd try again with just talking to Quinn.

But before she could move she heard the sound of people parting… that was never a good sign.

Before she knew what was happening she felt herself being pushed into her locker.

"What the hell is this?" Quinn spat, looking at Rachel, holding an identical photograph of the two on the Ferris Wheel.

Rachel looked at her sadly and took the photo out of Quinn's hand.

"Where'd you get this?" Rachel asked.

"It was in my locker, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, I was just…"

"You're sick, did you photoshop that?" Quinn asked.

"No,"

"Why am I like that with YOU?"

"I,"

"What?"

"Well, it, we, I, it was at the Fair, on top a of a Ferris Wheel,"

"Why would I go to the Fair with you?"

"I,"

"The Hobbit annoying you Q?" Santana asked as she walked up next to Quinn.

"Yes, she won't answer my question about that stupid photo," Quinn said.

"It's photoshopped,"

"It is?"

"Yeah, why the hell would you want to hang out with her like that?"

"Santana, it's not photoshopped…." Rachel started but before she could finish her sentence, Quinn signaled to one of the Jocks and he hurled a slushy into Rachel's face.

"Don't you dare come near me again Treasure Trail, how many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me, I don't like you and the only reason I keep you around is so I don't have to carry my own bag," she hissed as she shoved Rachel into the Locker making her fall to the ground in a pained groaned.

Rachel watched as her and Santana walked away. She didn't bother getting up again as she burst into tears.

"Oh Rachel," Brittany said sadly as she sat next to her friend and held her. Making soothing noises to try and stop the brunette crying, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and I'll take you home,"

"No, we have more classes, it's okay, only a few more hours to go,"

"We have Glee after that,"

"Oh, right,"

"You don't have to go, I'll tell Schue,"

"No, I'll go,"

"I'll sit with you, okay, you can't stop me from doing that,"

"I guess,"

"I'm your friend Rachel, and if you won't let me do some things for you at least let me do that,"

"Okay,"

"C'mon, I'll help you clean up and then I'll help you to class,"

-page break-

During Glee everyone was looking at the pair as Brittany sat down with Rachel and was attempting to teach her a patty cake game.

"B, why are you sitting with her?" Santana asked.

"Because I want to," Brittany answered shortly.

"B, sit with us," Quinn said.

"No,"

"Brittany?"

"I said no and I mean it, now shut up, I'm trying to remember what duck I was up to in patty cake,"

"Nine," Rachel whispered with a smile as Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically and continued playing the game with Rachel.

The Glee lesson itself was boring as it was just them singing a few Christmas songs before Mr Schuester decided to let them be on their way a bit earlier.

Most of New Directions left, bar Santana, Brittany and Rachel.

"B, c'mon," Santana said as Brittany just shot her a glare making the Latina pause.

"Happy Hannukah Rachel, I'll see you sometime next week, okay, maybe we can do something fun that won't be hazardous to your leg," Brittany said with a smile.

"Okay, I guess," Rachel said.

"No, you don't guess, you know,"

Rachel gave her a small laugh, "Okay, I know I'll see you next week, maybe for a movie, okay?"

"Sounds good,"

"Bye Brittany, my Dad's waiting outside for me,"

"Okay,"

"Merry Christmas Brittany,"

"Merry Christmas,"

After Rachel had left the room, Santana just had to break the silence as she followed Brittany, who was currently walking to her locker and ignoring the Latina.

"B? What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Go Away Santana," Brittany said.

"What?"

"I'm mad at you, go away,"

"What? Why?"

"I still can't believe that you would do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie about the picture?"

"About what?"

"Oh don't play stupid Santana, I'm talking about the picture, the one that was about one of the most amazing things in their life, that photo was just after Q realised that she could be happy in her life, and you ruined it by lying to Q about it, why?"

"Because I hate the Hobbit,"

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I hate her, I don't like her, she's a freak, a pest, and she's annoying, I hate the fact that she took Q away from us, and the fact that she's trying so hard to get Q back is annoying,"

"She loves her Santana, Rachel is the best thing that has ever happened to Quinn and you can't set aside your wants for your friend's happiness?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh, so if I lost all my memory about you and my family tried to keep me from you, that'd be okay? Right? I mean, they don't really like you because all they hear are horrible things that you've done,"

"I, no, that's not, that's not the same,"

"How is it not? It's exactly the same Santana,"

"That Hobbit took Q from us, long before her it was just us, after they got together Quinn didn't have time for us like she used to, plus, that thing made Quinn walk away from being top dog, again, she ruined everything we worked hard for,"

"Rachel didn't take Quinn away from us, Quinn just found someone who makes her happy, like I make you happy, for real happy, and Rachel didn't ruin anything, we made our choice and Quinn obviously felt she that made the right one when she wanted to be with someone she actually loved,"

"So? She never spends time with us anymore, when her and the Hobbit hooked up it was always "Oh Rachel this, Rachel that," It was annoying,"

"We hardly spent any time with her, and in the beginning it was because you acted like a spoilt brat, of course she wasn't going to hang out with you,"

"I wanted her to be the top dog because it was always going to be the Unholy Trinity, but the Hobbit came into the picture and ruined it for us,"

"No, she ruined it for YOU, and here we come to the point of the matter all you care about is you, your feelings, your popularity, your status, it's all you, you, you, even when it comes to me it's all about you, you don't want to be with me but you hate me being with someone else, you say you love me but you can't even bear to be with me in public, you always want to lie about something in order to save your dignity and your face, and you know what? I'm sick of it Santana because I can only take so much of your selfishness,"

"B, what are you saying?"

"I was happy for Quinn, I didn't care that she wanted to be with Rachel and spent more time with her, sure I would have loved for us to end as we started but in the end all I cared about was her being happy because that's what real friends do,"

"Well I'm glad that this version of Quinn is back,"

"She's not back, this her is not actually her,"

"B,"

"Fix this mess Santana because if it's not fixed by the time Quinn gets her memory back or learns the truth that you lied, you will find out that you will have no one here for you, not even me,"

"B,"

"Fix it, and until then, don't talk to me, you wanted to give Quinn an ultimation or whatever that word is"

"Ultimatum,"

"Yes, that, I'm giving you one, if you do not fix this, if you do not tell Quinn the truth that she was on the phone and that the accident was because she was talking to you because you couldn't stop whining to her about Rachel; and if you do not tell Quinn the truth that she and Rachel were in love then I will walk away from you, because I am done trying to fix your lies, I love you Santana I really do, but there is only so much more I can take, you're hurting someone who has dealt with pain more than we have because no one in this school cared for her, but Quinn did until she lost her memory of the last year, Rachel is hurting not just physically but emotionally too and I'm not going to stand by anymore just because you can't bear it," Brittany said finally as she finally walked away.

"Brittany wait," Santana called out to her.

"Tell Quinn the truth Santana, be brave," was all Brittany said as she walked out of the doors, leaving the Latina alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **So, after reading the reviews from the last chapter I realised that I needed to make sure I addressed whether or not Quinn knew who was responsible for the accident in part. (Also remember that the other driver was also on the phone and ran a Stop sign, so it's half their fault too).

Firstly though, yes, Quinn is back to her sophomore self (as you all know) which was her in Season 1.  
And yes, while Santana is a bit (or more so) of a bitch, Quinn is her own person. But I will be dealing with the repercussion that Santana will face later, probably on a smaller scale with mentioning as this is more Faberry focused.

Also, RikkuKashi pointed out in their review that if this story was mainly written from Rachel's point of view, how'd she know of the conversation between Brittany and Santana. Well, that's another big OOPS, that I didn't consider earlier. So thank you for that, I will work it into the story as to how the author of The Notebook knew of that conversation.

Anyway, this chapter I thought I'd make it a little light as soon things will take a more dramatic/drastic turn, especially for Rachel, so I figured I'd give you a heads up on that.

Thank you very much to everyone who is still reading and also thank you to all who have reviewed, it's great to engage with you and you also help me think over things that either need to be worked on or addressed; and sometimes it's just nice to see that you're appreciating the work.

So, without further ado, here's Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

November 4th, 2073

Lu-Lu made Bell pause, "I don't understand," she started, "How does Quinn not know that she was on the phone while driving,"

"Oh she knows," Bell said, "Her mother Judy grounded her once she got better and of course gave her a lecture on car safety, driving and not using her cellphone, I think she was without a car for two weeks, had to do house chores that weren't too strenuous for her back, had to come home straight after school and after school activities, had to do homework, no television, laptop use was strictly for homework, she at least got to keep her cellphone, she was mad about that and sought to blame someone else for it,"

"That's not right, she did something wrong she should take responsibility for it instead of letting it get out of hand and blaming everyone else,"

"That's who she was in sophomore year, she made a mistake, she looked for a way to get out of it,"

"But she's using Rachel as a scapegoat,"

"Yeah, she often did that, though in sophomore year Rachel did antagonise her one way or another,"

"Still doesn't make it right, and why did she shove Rachel? She knows the poor girl is still recovering,"

"In her defense, it wasn't that hard,"

"Rachel hit the floor after the conversation,"

"Okay, so it was a bit hard,"

"Hard and cruel, does Judy know that Quinn is back to bullying Rachel again?"

"No, she doesn't, Rachel didn't tell her,"

"Why?"

"Perhaps back then Rachel really believed that Quinn would remember and come back and in her naïve belief she thought everything was going to be okay again once Quinn remembered, love does funny things to a person's logic,"

Lu-Lu just sighed, "I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl,"

"Hmmm,"

"I do have another question,"

"Yes?"

"How'd the author know of the conversation between Santana and Brittany? I thought this tale was mainly from Rachel's point of view?"

"It is mainly from Rachel's point of view, but there are moments where everything is from Quinn's point of view, like later on when the Glee Club are discussing things together and Rachel isn't there, I suppose it helps with the drama,"

"What about the time when Santana was planning to make Quinn leave Rachel? Before the accident,"

"Santana told Brittany about the conversation between her and the other three girls during one of their get togethers and how mad she was that the plan to get Quinn back had failed; and Brittany had told Rachel about it during one of their hangouts and she needed to vent because she was annoyed at Santana about many things and that one just came out,"

"I see, so, back to that Glee Club, what were they discussing?"

"Nice try, I'm not telling you what happens,"

"Fine, fine, so tell me how'd Rachel know of that conversation between Brittany and Santana?"

"She hears about it,"

"From who? Brittany?"

"You'll see,"

"It's Brittany right?"

"Not telling,"

Lu-Lu pouted at her, "Fine, fine, spoil sport,"

"Technically I'm not spoiling anything, therefore I can't be a spoil sport,"

Lu-Lu just poked her tongue out at Bell as she playfully slapped her arm, "Okay, okay, I get the point, what does happen to Rachel then?"

"Christmas and then a whole lot of suck,"

"It gets worse doesn't it?"

"Yes it does get worse for Rachel,"

"Oh dear, what else happens,"

"I am not into spoilers it'd ruin the drama of the story,"

"You are dramatic,"

"Funny, my wife always says that to me,"

Lu-Lu just laughed before asking, "Has she come to visit you yet?"

"Yes," Bell answered.

"Really? When? Did I miss her?"

"Nope, you just didn't know it was her, it's okay,"

Lu-Lu just looked sad.

"Don't be sad Lu-Lu," Bell said as she patted Lu-Lu's hand, "C'mon, I'll tell you more of the story,"

"Please tell me that at least Christmas was good for her,"

"Uh, well….."

"What? Is something bad going to happen?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, well, how can I say this? Well, um,"

"BELL!"

Bell just laughed at the flustered look on Lu-Lu's face as she started to read.

* * *

December 21st, 2011.

_"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA_," Hiram sang incredibly loudly and incredibly out of tune as he went about decorating the Christmas tree with Rachel, _"TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA,"_

Rachel groaned as she tried to cover her ears and sang back, _"Can you please try and sing in tune, fa, la la, la la, la la la,"_

_"But I really like to annoy you, fa la la la la, la la la la,"_

LeRoy just looked at the two before saying, "You two are weird,"

"Oh join in LeRoy, you know you want to," Hiram laughed.

"No you don't, because you love me enough to not deliberately sing out of tune like Daddy did," Rachel said as she looked at LeRoy with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh look at what you set on me Hiram, the puppy eyes," LeRoy said as he point at Rachel then walked up to her and kissed the top of her head and gave her a one armed hug, "So, how's it going with Quinn? You never did tell us about what happened on Friday,"

Rachel's eyes just dropped.

"Oh, I'm really sorry sweetheart," LeRoy said.

"It's nothing you can do,"

Just then the door bell rang.

"Oh, expecting someone?" LeRoy asked.

Rachel just shook her head.

Hiram went to check the door, "Oh, hello Judy, just you?"

"Yes, hello, may I come in?" Judy asked.

"Yes, yes, come in,"

Judy walked in as Rachel's face lit up a bit as she went to hug the older blonde.

"Hi Judy, Merry Christmas," Rachel said with a smile as she let go of the older Fabray.

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Judy said.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Grounded,"

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Judy just shot Rachel a look.

"What?" Rachel asked as she leaned a bit back against her crutch. If Quinn's glare was powerful, Judy's was even stronger, and this wasn't even the 'I'm going to take you down' glare; this was the 'You have been hiding things from me and I found out' glare.

"Rachel," Judy started.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what?"

"Rachel, if you see me as a pseudo mother, come clean, you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"I couldn't tell you,"

"Rachel, Quinn cannot use memory loss as an excuse to treat you horribly or be as she was in sophomore year and not expect consequences to her actions, she cannot use you as a scapegoat because she's mad at something that I clearly told her was her fault and not yours, she was on the phone, I have no idea with who, but she was on the phone talking when she should have paid attention to the road, she knows this, and now I find out that she has been using you and pushing you around literally, you should have told me,"

"She would have hated me more,"

"I know, but she has to realise that hurting other people for her own gain or her own relief is not right, now I wasn't the best mother around during her sophomore year I do acknowledge that, I acknowledge that Russel and my expectations of her back then are what made her do what she did, but as I talked to her about it since the accident, I told her that I do not care for her being top dog, I do not care who she can command, what I care about are her grades going well and how she treats other people; she could have damaged your leg even more, what would have happened if the screws came loose, or the plate cracked and the bones fractured more? You could have bled to death Rachel, I know the cons of recoveries like yours, if the bone had even nicked an artery just a small nick, you would be gone in minutes,"

Rachel just looked away as a tear fell down her face.

"Rachel, next time please just tell me, okay, Quinn may currently want nothing to do with you but I still care about your well-being, you were the only person I've ever seen who could get through to her, you helped her open up and that takes a lot," Judy said.

"I just, I can't,"

"Then try,"

"Okay, how'd you find out?"

"Well, there's this tall blonde American-Dutch girl named Brittany S. Pierce who came around and yelled at Quinn about how her actions could have killed you and I happened to be at home, she then proceeded to tell me all about how Quinn was treating you at school and then I had a big blow up at Quinn,"

"Judy,"

"Rachel, no, you cannot allow her to treat you like a piece of garbage, I'm sure your fathers agree with me,"

"We do," Hiram said, "I even wanted her to transfer schools but she said she wanted to keep trying,"

"Same here," LeRoy said, "But she cares for Quinn too much,"

"Rachel, if the harassment from everyone gets worse, you should consider transferring, okay?" Judy said, "That school I must admit is atrocious in their reactions to those who complain about the bullying,"

"My Daddys already said that to me, and yes, I agree, but it's our school and we will make it better, I hope," Rachel said as she shifted a bit.

Judy sighed before saying, "Oh, before I leave and forget, Christmas presents,"

"Judy, you didn't have to," Hiram started.

"Aha, and is this before or after you got Quinn and me a present?"

"Well, okay, so, maybe we, well, you know,"

Rachel just laughed as Judy disappeared quickly and came back and gave Rachel and her Dads their presents as the Berry's also gave her presents for her and Quinn.

"Thank you very much," Judy said with a smile, "Well, I better go, I need to try and calm down my volcano level angry daughter, Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," the Berry's all said to her as they waved goodbye.

"I'm glad Judy still cares for you," LeRoy said, "I like her,"

"Hey, I thought I was the only one for you," Hiram said with a mock pout.

LeRoy just shot his husband a 'not what I meant and you know it' look.

"Fine, fine, yes, I'm glad too," Hiram said as he put his hands up in a surrendered position.

But before the family could continue their decoration of the living room and tree, the door bell rung again.

"I bet it's for you Rachel," LeRoy said.

"Can you answer it for me? Bad leg and all, please," Rachel said as she dipped down a bit and gave her Dad the puppy dog look again.

"Evil girl," LeRoy laughed as he answered the door, "Hello Brittany,"

"Hi Mr Berry Number, uh, I think you're number one," Brittany said as she bounced in, "Oh right, I haven't been invited in,"

LeRoy laughed as Brittany bounced back out again, "You're darn right I'm number one, and yes you may come in,"

"Hey, I'm number one," Hiram protested.

"Nope, me, I'm number one,"

"You both are wrong, I'm the number one Berry in this household, Mr or not, you two are both second equal," Rachel teased.

Brittany just laughed at that.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel said as she felt herself being enveloped in a Brittany hug.

"Hello, so, today is the day you and I do something together, your Dads have to agree to my kidnapping you," Brittany said.

"Okay then,"

"Good, we're going sledding, safely, I promise,"

"You girls have fun, okay, and perhaps you can go to the mall and shop for a bit," Hiram said as he gave Rachel some money.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Go have fun with your friend Rachel,"

"Okay I love you bye bye,"

As Rachel disappeared she heard her Daddy say, "Has she been watching Animaniacs again?"

"Yep," LeRoy said.

-page break-

For the rest of the day, Rachel was having fun with Brittany and her younger sister.

They had gone sledding down the hill at Brittany's home.

"Rachel, Rachel, come sled with me," Brittany's younger sister Cindy asked.

"Cindy, remember her leg isn't good yet, I have to be on the sled with her," Brittany said softly.

"Oh, that's sad, when will your leg get better?"

"I don't know, a while I think," Rachel answered truthfully.

"Oh, when you're better, you'll come sledding with me right? On the BIG Hill by the school, right? Because I like you, do you like me?"

"Yes Cindy, I'll come sledding with you, yes, I'll go to the BIG Hill by the school, and yes I like you too,"

"Yes, see Brittany, I can get cool friends too,"

Brittany just poked her tongue out at her younger sister.

"Cindy, your play date is here," their mother called out to them.

"Coming, bye Rachel, Merry Christmas," Cindy said as she ran off.

"Hey your sled," Brittany called after her.

"Can you get it please?" Cindy's voice was heard yelling as it faded away.

Brittany sighed, "Oh well," she laughed as she pulled the sleds back up the small hill.

Rachel slowly walked up the hill so she could catch up with the blonde.

"So, off to the mall?" Brittany stated rather than asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

Once they were at the mall, Rachel and Brittany looked around the shops.

"Hey guys," a voice said making the two turn.

"Hi Tina, Merry Christmas," Rachel smiled.

"Merry Christmas, how are you two?"

"We're good, Merry Christmas to you too by the way," Brittany said, "We just came from sledding,"

"Is that safe with your leg still healing?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, Brittany looked after me well,"

"I've had injuries like hers from doing motocross, so I know how to keep safe,"

"Awesome, well, I better go, my parents want me to meet them soon, but I'll see you when school starts again,"

"Okay, bye Tina,"

"Bye guys,"

"Bye Tina," Rachel smiled as she waved, "Brittany, how long will my leg take to heal?"

"Well, with physio and stuff, a while,"

"Define a while,"

"Uh, plates and screws out maybe at three months and that's if you're lucky, then there's the physio aspect of it,"

"Will I be ready for Nationals?"

"I wouldn't worry about that so soon,"

"But,"

"Rachel, worry about yourself first, there's no point you perform under par and risk more damage right?"

"You, I, darn it,"

"I totally rock,"

"You do, you're incredibly smart and devious,"

"Of course I am,"

Rachel just laughed at that.

* * *

November 4th 2073

"Brittany is very sweet," Lu-Lu said.

"Yes she was, every day until the day she died," Bell said with a smile.

"When did she die?"

"Last year in January,"

"Oh, I see, that's sad,"

"It is sad,"

"Did her and Santana ever get back together?"

"Not spoiling the story,"

"Bell, I'm only interested in what's happening with Rachel and Quinn, Santana and Brittany not as much,"

"Nope, not spoiling,"

"Is Santana still alive?"

"No, she died pretty young,"

"How young is pretty young?"

"Forty-Nine,"

"That's very young,"

"Ovarian Cancer,"

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah, she used to joke with me that it was her karma from her younger years hitting her back in full force,"

"That's not funny,"

"No it's not, but she used that type of humour to just live until she passed away in her sleep,"

"From the way you're speaking about her, I'd assume she redeemed herself in some way,"

"Yes she did, but we'll get to that in the story,"

"Aren't you spoiling the story about telling me about what happens to Brittany and Santana in their old age?"

"No, because those events aren't mentioned in the book,"

"I see, so, are you going to tell me about Rachel's Christmas and New Year's?"

"They were actually very boring, see, the author said so right here,"

"And Rachel found Christmas to be boring this year, she missed Quinn, aww,"

"Keep reading,"

"Right, sorry, sure she had an amazing time with her fathers and it was fun to celebrate Christmas and the coming New Year with them, but a part of her just missed Quinn being around, after all, this time last year she had Quinn and Judy with her, Rachel sighed as she watched the snow fall outside her window with a sad smile before joining her Dads to watch their annual Christmas Movie Marathon, wait, that's it? That's all the author wrote?"

"Yep,"

"But, but, but, Christmas, I must know more,"

"You sure love Christmas and the stories that surrounded it, that has never changed in all my years of knowing you,"

"I love Christmas,"

Bell just smiled at that.

"Lu-Lu, it's late, would you like me to escort you back to your room?" Nurse Mary asked as she knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Oh, I," Lu-Lu started as she looked strongly at Bell with her aging hazel eyes letting them bore into the other woman's brown ones.

Bell just gave her a reassuring look back, "I'll be fine, I promise, remember I'm on a mission," Bell answered.

"I'll hold you to it,"

Bell just nodded her head as Lu-Lu stood up, "Goodnight Sweetie," Lu-Lu said as she placed a small kiss on Bell's forehead.

"Goodnight Sweetie, I'll be seeing ya," Bell smiled.

* * *

**AN 2:** So, I hope you all enjoyed that, and I do hope that it explains how some scenes that have neither Rachel nor Quinn in them are known of by the author of The Notebook. As in we can just assume that either Quinn or Rachel were told about the events that transpired and to add drama to the story it was included in the book.

Next chapter is on its' way.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Um, well,** sad times **ahead. And this chapter was a bit longer than I anticipated, but I do hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

November 8th, 2073

Lu-Lu hadn't seen Bell for the last two days and a part of her worried very much for her friend.

The woman was very dear to her. She couldn't quite place yet what it was but something about the smaller woman stirred emotions in her that she remembered only once before in her life. If only she could put her finger on it. She knew Bell was hiding something from her, or at least not wishing to share whatever this something was, perhaps to spare her feelings or maybe the shock once she remembered the whole story; but Lu-Lu didn't care about that.

She sighed as she clasped her hands together at the breakfast table, just sitting, gazing at nothing except for her frail and aging hands.

Her mind wondered again as she thought about what Bell meant to her, the wonderful thing was was that when she was around, Lu-Lu felt like she could remember things from their life together. And what she could remember were wonderful things.

From what she had been told, Bell had taken a small turn for the worse and doctors wanted to keep her monitored in case she didn't make it.

That frightened Lu-Lu to no end; she couldn't bear the thought of losing Bell.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice asked.

"Bell?" Lu-Lu asked in surprise as she turned to see her friend standing there with a cane to support herself and sporting a very big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't see you for a while,"

"I was worried,"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't get to read to you, heart's not going too well and of course when one thing happens everything else happens too, an old leg injury started hurting again not too long after,"

"I see, sit, have you eaten?"

"Yes, have you?"

"Of course,"

"Have you been sitting here this whole time?"

"Yes, not much else to do apart from think and I didn't feel like being social,"

"Fair enough," Bell said as she sat down with a small oomph.

"Careful," Lu-Lu said.

"I'm okay, mission, remember?"

"You say that,"

"And I mean it,"

"You have The Notebook, does this mean that you will read to me?" Lu-Lu asked Bell.

"Yes, so, where were we?"

"Bell?" Nurse Mary said as Bell looked up.

"Yes?" Bell answered.

"Your children are here,"

"Oh, they are?"

"Children?" Lu-Lu asked.

"The home must have contacted them because of me," Bell sighed, "You okay with them coming?"

"Oh yes it's fine, I'd love to meet them," Lu-Lu answered as Nurse Mary ushered two men, a woman and a ten year old boy to them.

"Hey Mom," the woman said as Bell went up to hug the brunette who was about average height with tanned skin and hazel eyes.

"Hi Mom," the two men said at the same time as they bear hugged their mother.

"Hey Toni, how are you today?" Bell asked.

"I'm good,"

"Hey, what about us?" the two men asked.

"I didn't forget, how are you boys?" Bell asked as Toni walked up to Lu-Lu.

"Hello, I'm Lu-Lu, nice to meet you," Lu-Lu said as she shook Toni's hand.

"Hi, I'm Toni, nice to meet you too," she said.

Toni had a sad look cross her face as she looked at Bell for a quick moment.

"Hello, I'm Elias, I'm the oldest grandchild," the young boy with blonde hair said as he shook Lu-Lu's hand.

"My that's a good name," Lu-Lu said.

"I'm glad you still like it,"

"Still?"

"You named me after I was born, right Mama?" Elias said as he looked up at Toni.

"Yes, she did," Toni said as she patted Elias's head.

"Hey, we're important too," the two men said at the same time.

"And these two are Aaron and Moses," Bell said in an almost dismissive tone, but the two men knew that she was teasing them, "They act like twins but they're not, although only a year apart so that probably has something to do with it,"

"As in the two brothers mentioned in Genesis and Exodus?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Yes, all my wife's idea,"

"Hello, we're awesome," the two men said as they waved.

"You two are grown men, stop acting like you're five," Bell said in mocked annoyance.

"But mother," Aaron started.

"It was," Moses continued.

"All,"

"Your,"

"Idea,"

"You wanted,"

"Us,"

"To be,"

"Good brothers,"

"Annoying sons," Bell groaned as Lu-Lu laughed.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Lu-Lu looked at them and felt a moment of sadness, she couldn't remember her family and she couldn't remember if they'd come to see her or not.

"Oh, I will be right back, I have to get my coat, I just realised I forgot it when I was sitting here waiting to see if Bell was going to come today, I will be back in a moment" Lu-Lu said as she got up and Nurse Mary helped her to her room.

"She can't remember us, can she?" Toni asked Bell once Lu-Lu was out of ear shot.

"Sometimes she can, other times, no," Bell answered.

"I'm sorry she can't remember you Mom,"

"It's okay,"

"But she does seem good today," Aaron added.

"She is doing good," Bell said, "Something about today, who knows, maybe a miracle is on its way,"

"Mom, don't you think it's time you left the home, come home with us, we miss you, and the people here, they'll look after Momma, and you can come visit," Toni said quietly and almost hesitantly.

"Now Toni," Bell started.

"Mom, she doesn't recognise you anymore, or us, it's crazy that you keep living here when you don't need to be, and we'll all help with Momma, we promise,"

"We'll take turns visiting," Moses said.

"Now you three, stop, I appreciate what you're trying to say, but that woman there, that's my sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, this is my home now, wherever your Momma is so shall my home be, understand?"

"Yes Mom, but, I just, I miss you, all of us do,"

"I know, but I can't leave her here on her own,"

It was about fifteen minutes later that Lu-Lu returned and everyone engaged in some small talk before they bid her and Bell goodbye.

"You have a wonderful family, do I have a family?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Yes, and yes they do visit you," Bell said.

"I can't seem to remember, my memory goes now and then,"

"I know, but they understand and they love you, besides, sometimes you remember them so that's always a plus, but they understand when you can't,"

"Good,"

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Will you read more about Rachel and Quinn to me? I would like to know what happens," Lu-Lu asked Bell as the other woman chuckled.

"Well, we're in for a bit of a skip, seems like the months between December and, what month is it?" Bell started as she looked at the start of the page, "Oh, here we go, February 2012, are incredibly boring and stagnant,"

"Oh dear, has Rachel given up?"

"On the contrary, she kept trying, although time was starting to be split between, Glee, physio, and of course hanging out with Tina and Brittany, more the latter,"

"I see,"

"But I can tell you that the plate finally came out, her bones healed well, but she still had to do physio and her leg wasn't quite the same since,"

"Poor thing,"

"Yes, so, shall we?"

"Yes,"

* * *

February 6th, 2012

What could Rachel say about the months that had passed? Nothing, well, sort of; Quinn was at least tolerating her existence and while she wasn't doing as much with regards to trying to make the blonde girl remember, she hadn't quit by any means.

Her plate and screws were now out of her leg and she was on the mend quite well. Physio wasn't too bad now that they were out and the physio team at the hospital were really nice to her.

Brittany would also help her with it as the blonde knew what needed to be done.

Otherwise things were the same old same old since she and Quinn left the hospital last October.

New Directions tolerated her and she knew that it was because she was their "chance"; Finn still owned a superior smirk on his face whenever she walked passed him and Quinn, almost as if to say he got the girl and didn't even have to do anything.

Often he would boast about how awesome it was to touch Quinn's boobs, over her top, but still.

Rachel would internally scoff at that and fought hard not to say, 'I've touched more than you ever will,' but refrained.

Brittany would shake her head at Finn's stupidity at not seeing that Quinn only wanted him for the image of the popular jock and the head cheerleader…good god, why did people think she was the stupid one?

Anyway, Rachel had had plans to try another big gesture for this coming Valentine's Day. Unfortunately nothing seemed concrete because the plans always ended up being unfeasible.

"You sure this one will work?" Brittany asked her as the two were sitting in the Library studying or in Brittany's case drawing random numbers in different directions on the back of one of her old math's test.

"Nope, but I'm still going to try," Rachel answered as she kept writing down notes for both her classes and for the plan and scribbling them out when she wrote them on the wrong side.

"What are you two doing?" Santana asked as she walked to the pair.

"Uh, well," Rachel started.

"If you're planning something for Q, I suggest not doing something like Fin-idiot, guy thinks Q will be okay with just flowers and chocolate and then he can just go gaming with Puckerman, plus this whole stupid thing of trying to find his inner rock star…again, it failed the first time he tried to act all hip and cool, I can't believe he thinks it'll work this time,"

"He, wait what?"

"Yeah,"

"You tell Quinn yet?" Brittany asked as Rachel looked at her but Brittany dismissed her with one look away.

"I'm working on it, don't rush me," Santana said, "Anyway, I'm only civil with the Hobbit for you B,"

"Hmmm,"

"Coach wants to see you, like now,"

"Fine, see ya later Rachel,"

"Bye Brittany," Rachel said as she waved goodbye to Brittany and went back to work.

"You know you should stop trying right?" Santana said to Rachel, "She has enough going on with a lot of shit and you going over the top and trying to win her back is just pissing her off,"

Rachel just looked up at her, "Look, I know we never talk much, hell I don't know why you hate me so much, all I know is that you and I have wasted so much time not trying to be friends and when I look back on it, it's kinda sad because deep down I know you're better than this," Rachel said.

"Don't assume to know me,"

"And I won't, but I will say this to you, if you were in my position and Brittany was the one you were fighting for, wouldn't you be doing what I'm doing now?"

"Whatever, I have to go,"

"I'm not trying to make her love me,"

"Yes you are,"

"No, I'm trying to make her remember her love for me, there is a difference,"

"If that helps you sleep then whatever," and with that the Latina disappear from view as Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her plan. Or lack thereof.

* * *

February 13th 2012

Rachel felt panicked, more so than usual because tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and she still had no concrete plan as to what to do for Quinn.

She wanted to do a song, but figured she'd just be trodden on by everyone else. She was going to stuff the blonde's locker but figured she'd probably get her ass kicked for trying. No one broke into Quinn Fabray's locker, and the last person who did ended up transferring schools.

And no, it wasn't Jacob Ben Israel, that boy had a journalistic mind that somehow knew to get away when he had to…unless it involved Coach Sue, there was no escaping that woman once she had her eyes set on you.

She sighed as she was sitting in the Glee Room on her own eating her lunch, she was currently sat under the piano reminding those who were to look in as they walked passed; of a small child.

She heard angry footsteps trampling up the hallway and suddenly Quinn was in the room with her as she slammed the door shut.

"Whatever it is you think I did, it wasn't me," was the first thing that Rachel blurted out.

"What the?" Quinn started then looked under the piano, "What the hell are you doing underneath there?"

"Um, well, it's lunch time and I didn't want to sit where I wasn't wanted and Brittany's with the rest of the Cheerios, um, why are you here?"

"Nothing, just nothing,"

"Quinn I know you are back to hating my guts but I promise you that whatever it is that's bothering, you can tell me,"

Quinn sighed as she sat on the piano stool, "Get out from under there, I don't get your obsession with me and I don't want you looking up my skirt,"

"I wouldn't on principal, but okay,"

Rachel got out from under the piano and stood by it, "So, what's making you so angry?"

"Three people known as Finn, Russel and Santana,"

"Okay, I'm assuming Finn's an idiot so we won't touch that one, what did Santana do?"

"I just, I don't get her, she's been weird ever since before Christmas,"

"Weird?"

"Like she keeps wanting to tell me some big secret but doesn't know how and she's dying to figure out how to tell me but instead acts either weird or like a super bitch particularly to me and I don't get it, normally I can figure her out by now but something is, I don't know, off,"

"Santana isn't fully like she was in our sophomore year Quinn, this is senior year,"

"Don't remind me that I can't remember shit for the past I don't know how long, okay,"

"Sorry, just give Santana time, I'm sure she'll tell you eventually, hell she's even talking civilly to me, I wonder what Brittany said to her,"

"What makes you think Brittany said something?"

Rachel just shot her a look.

"Right, Brittany, right," Quinn said nodding her head.

"What's going on with your Father?" Rachel asked.

"He keeps wanting to talk and catch up or some crap like that, I may not remember everything but I do remember him kicking me out of home when I was pregnant and he expects me to just forget how he treated me? How he loved my sister more than me no matter what I did? Really?"

"Did he say why?"

"I don't know, I hung up the phone,"

"Maybe he just wants a chance Quinn, to start over on a new page,"

"I hate him, why should I?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance to prove they love you,"

Quinn just shot Rachel a look, knowing the double meaning there but choosing to ignore it.

"Look, I know you're going through a lot right now, I do, but maybe you should just tackle things one problem at a time and take things as they go, give Santana time, give your Father a chance and, look, I don't like Finn he walks around as Mr Schuester's golden boy and hardly does anything and yet gets all the praise, I'm afraid you're on your own with him,"

"Whatever, don't tell anyone about this conversation Berry, or,"

"You can't possibly do anything more to hurt me Quinn, but don't worry I won't say anything,"

And with that Quinn just got up and left.

Rachel sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot these days. But this was a step forward, if Quinn was willing to just talk to her maybe this was a sign that things were going to get better and that maybe she still had a chance for whatever was left of their year.

And with that thought in mind, Rachel slid back under the piano to eat the rest of her lunch and attempt to think of a plan…again.

* * *

February 14th 2012

Love was in the air, literally. It was in the air wherever Rachel went at school with people were either shoving love notes to their secret sweethearts or their partner's lockers; as well as dozens of other people sporting incredibly love-sick looks on their faces.

Love songs were being played throughout the school that day and it seemed that the New Direction kids were in high demand, particularly to sing on behalf of secret admirers as a special gift. Many girls swooned at this trying to imagine who their secret admirers could be.

The God Squad that consisted of Quinn, Mercedes, Sam and the new kid Joe, whom Brittany called Teen Jesus, were mainly the ones who sang on behalf of people.

Rachel wanted to use them, but since Quinn was part of the group she thought it'd be a bad idea to try.

And now she didn't know what to do, she had no plans except for the small bouquet in her hand that consisted of a single red rose and gardenias on the side wrapped with a beautiful ribbon. She figured she'd just give it to Quinn when they were at Glee before she tried...something.

"RACHEL LOOK WHAT SANTANA GOT ME, oops I said that too loudly," Brittany said as she ran up to Rachel holding out a duck soft toy holding onto a red heart as Rachel laughed at her energetic bounce.

"And here I thought you weren't going to talk to her unless she tells Quinn whatever the heck it was that you're telling her to tell," Rachel said.

"Valentine's Day I'm willing to make an exertion,"

"Exception,"

"That, and as for what she has to tell, well, she'll get to it,"

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Look I'm sure you said something, Santana never acts out of character unless it comes to you, so I figured you must have said something to her,"

"And I did, but it doesn't matter, how's your plan going?"

"Uh, well, I don't actually have one, I ran out of ideas, I just couldn't seem to find something that would fit right, you know?"

"Well you've been going at this since what? October last year, I'm not surprised, no offense,"

"None taken,"

"Hey, let's go to Glee, it should be fun,"

"Yeah, fun,"

"Oh don't be mopey,"

Rachel didn't say anything as she followed Brittany to Glee.

-page break-

Everyone was talking excitedly as they wondered what was going to happen in the lesson that day.

Rachel was sure it'd just be them coming up with a song for Mr Schuester to sing sing to Ms Pillsbury, since now neither were married and were attempting to pursue each other. And she knew that Ms Pillsbury really wanted to get married but Mr Schuester was too, what was the right word for this? Self absorbed she supposed, to notice it.

She clutched tightly onto the small collection of flowers in her hand as Puck asked.

"Yo Berry, who are those for?" Puck asked as everyone looked at her.

"Uh, they're for Quinn," Rachel said as Quinn rolled her eyes and yet felt her heart skip a beat.

"Flowers? Really?"

"Yeah, flowers have special meanings, that's why I got her a red rose with gardenias,"

"Lame,"

"It was the best I could do, I was going to try something else but the plans fell through,"

"Stop trying to take my girl Rachel, she like, isn't gay," Finn said as he looked at her.

"Finn, just shut up, you know nothing about Quinn,"

"Yeah I do,"

"Really? What are her dreams?"

"Becoming a Real Estate Agent,"

"Wrong, it's to get out of Lima and travel the world so she wouldn't feel confined to just the United States, at least that's one of her dreams,"

"What?"

"She doesn't want to be stuck here,"

"Speak for yourself," Quinn said though she seemed a bit shocked that Rachel knew that... what if this was from before? She wondered to herself, 'No, I can't,' she thought to herself, 'I need to be top dog, I need to get out of Lima and that's through Prom Queen, good grades and being popular,'

"You're a loser Rachel, it's why I'd never date you," Finn said.

"I wouldn't want to date an overgrown child, Quinn could do better than you," Rachel shot back.

"I, so? You are still the loser,"

"At least I have dreams and a plan, do you?"

"I, no, but still,"

"You sure you know what you're planning on doing once school is over for us? Hmmm? College? Plans? A job?"

"No, you're just, you're just mad,"

"I'm mad that you don't think about anyone but yourself, Quinn deserves to be treated better,"

"And you're still in love with her,"

"Of course I am, I love her more than you can imagine and it kills me that she went back to you because you know NOTHING about the real her,"

"Look, you're going to have to get over it eventually, because Quinn doesn't love you back anymore, she's with me," Finn said, "And I know it must be frustrating for you to know that she will probably never sleep with you like she'll end up sleeping with me,"

"ASSHOLE," Rachel finally snapped as she punched Finn in the face incredibly hard.

"HEY, What's going on here?" Mr Schuester said as walked in and pulled Rachel away from a very stunned Finn.

"He was being a jerk," Rachel yelled.

"She hit me because I told her Quinn would never be with her again,"

"He implied that he'd sleep with her and that she'd never be with me ever again, he's an asshole,"

"Rachel, you have detention,"

"What? He was being an asshole first and I'm the one who gets detention?"

"You deserve it, you hit my boyfriend," Quinn said as she looped her arm through Finn's.

Rachel paused as Mr Schuester let her go.

"Quinn, he will never love you like I do, he doesn't know you like I do and can," Rachel said quietly.

"Oh my god, I can't take this anymore, just stop, this novelty of having you trail after me was amusing but now it's just painfully annoying, I never have and I never will like you, so stop trying to make me believe that we were together and get it through your thick head Rupaul, I will NEVER love you because you're not worth it, stop trying to impress me or make me love you because I'd NEVER LOVE your INSIGNIFICANT ass," Quinn yelled as Rachel flinched at her tone.

Finn smirked as he took Quinn's hand and the pair sat down.

Everyone else was just staring to see what Rachel would do. But the brunette did nothing. There was no crying, no screaming, no storming out, she just stood there as if the words were slowly etching in her skin and into her heart.

A few were starting to feel a bit bad for her now. Even Mr Schuester.

"I'll see you at detention after Glee, sorry Mr Schue, I can't be here," Rachel whispered as she walked quietly away.

"Rachel wait," Brittany started but Rachel waved her away.

Brittany held onto her duck tightly in one arm as she picked up the discarded flowers on the floor with the other.

She looked over at Quinn before she threw them strongly at the other blonde so that they landed on her lap, and pointed a stern index finger at her, "You are making a mistake and I know you know it," was all she said to her before walking towards the door.

"Brittany, where are you going?" Mr Schuester asked.

"You talk about love and you know nothing about it, just the love that benefits you," was all Brittany said as she disappeared.

Quinn just sat there as she let the flowers sit in her lap. No one seemed able to say anything.

-page break-

Brittany did end up finding Rachel, who was sitting on the bleachers at the field and staring at the clouds in the distance. The tall blonde didn't say anything as she just sat next to her and took her hand.

Rachel appreciated it and let Brittany know by squeezing her hand back. The two remained together in silence.

When it was time for Glee to finish Rachel trudged herself to detention and tried to avoid whoever might still be in the school.

When she finally got to the room she slipped inside and stayed there until Mr Schuester arrived.

"Go home Rachel," he said.

"But I have detention," she said.

"I know, but, I change my mind, while I want you to write an essay as to why you shouldn't hit people, I know you're going through a lot of stress, I'm sorry that I didn't berate Finn about it before either, I know that you normally don't react like that unless someone goaded you,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

"He will be writing an essay too, and he's not getting out of it, I will have a good talk with him about his behaviour,"

"Okay,"

Rachel was about to reach the door before Mr Schuester said, "Quinn will come around, even if she doesn't come back,"

Rachel just looked at him.

"You two had a great thing going, so have faith that if she could come to that realisation once, she can do it again," he finished.

"I'll try Mr Schue," she said, "But I'll be honest, I'm close to giving up,"

And with that Rachel headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hey all. I just wanted to say thank you to the two guest reviewers, since I can't PM you, I figured I'd say thank you here. Also, for those who have reviewed the prior chapter, I got the review/s as they showed up in my email inbox, but it's not showing up on FF's page or anything else when I try to update and I don't know why. So I do apologise for not replying with my thanks and interacting as I normally do but at the moment FF isn't working right (and that pisses me off to no end).

Which means that by the time I publish this, Murphy's Law will dictate that the site will be in proper running order again and I'll just look like a whinging dork. Lol.

Anyway, here is Chapter 15, I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

March 5th 2012

It had been a few weeks now since Quinn's blow up on Valentine's Day and the blonde was still feeling really horrible about it.

(And if most were to look at the situation they would say rightly so).

Rachel was avoiding her and really she couldn't and wouldn't blame her for that.

At first everyone thought it was just the fact that Rachel was trying to find something else to do for Quinn, some other gesture, but as time went on, well, it was obvious she'd stopped trying so much.

Sure, now and then Quinn would find inspirational quotes, or loving poems in her locker and she knew they weren't from Finn; boy was never able to grasp the concept of romantic; but in the long run, Rachel hardly interacted with her.

Glee became incredibly subdued, more because Rachel wasn't singing as much as she used to, and while most seemed to enjoy taking more of the spotlight and not hearing her sing, it became incredibly apparent how difficult it was to be able to sing week after week.  
There was so much preparation that they seemed to forget about. They forgot that someone had to make sure the Band Club were able to meet up and play, they also had to make sure the band, as well as the pianist Brad, had the required sheet music they needed to perform. People seemed to forget about doing certain things.  
Then there was Nationals that they kept forgetting to prepare for, and if it wasn't for Rachel quietly every so often saying Nationals were around the corner, no one would have remembered it at all and then the disaster that was New York would repeat itself in Chicago and they all knew it.

Quinn just let out a breath as she closed her locker and saw Rachel digging through her locker, leaning against one leg.

It didn't take Quinn long to remember that Rachel's leg wasn't the same anymore, while the scars had healed for the most part, she knew the bones just weren't the same anymore and even now the brunette would walk with a slight limp; and that made her feel even worse. The accident she knew was her fault but she didn't remember why she was on the phone or who she was talking to.  
In the grand scheme she can't even think about the why of her actions anymore, it was just something that she did.

She knew in the long run nothing could justify her actions, nothing. And when she was older she would have to think back on her days in High School and wonder why? Why did she torment Rachel? Fear perhaps, or wanting to retreat back to what she knew; the castle and the walls, the place where she could be queen. In truth the only thing she did know for a certainty was that when she woke up she was filled with fear and unsure of what was happening, she couldn't remember much and seeing Rachel there, though a part of her felt some relief, filled her with emotions she wasn't sure of and also with questions as to why the brunette was even there.  
Her first assumption was always 'it must have been something Berry had done,'; it was how she always thought, but when her mother told her that she wasn't a sophomore but a senior threw her in head a bit of a spin and while it was by no means any justification for her actions, she went by pure instincts alone and lashed out.

"Hey Q, want us to douse the loser?" a jock asked as Brittany and Santana walked up to join her.

Not really thinking of what she said next she just said, "Yeah, whatever,"

"Quinn?" Brittany started.

"What?"

"Hey Quinn," Finn said as he walked up to Quinn and tried to kiss her, but the blonde ducked making Santana snicker a bit but cover it up, "Oh c'mon, you've been avoiding me,"

"You're being ridiculous," Quinn shot back, "And over bearing,"

"I'm not a bear,"

"You're being clingy,"

"So?"

"It's weird, you're never this clingy,"

"I think he still feels threatened by the hobbit," Santana said as Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Probably, look Finn if you're scared of some little five foot something girl then I don't know about you being my boyfriend for much longer,"

"Who are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Oh my god, Rachel, she's talking about Rachel you….gah," Brittany said as she flailed her hands angrily.

"Look, she is still a loser but she has those weird doe eyes that she'll like, shoot at you,"

"And if you had been with her you'd know she's not a loser or weird and her doe eyes are actually really cute,"

"I don't care, she's still obsessed with Quinn,"

"Because she still loves her, you just want a trophy wife,"

"I'm not getting married,"

"Seriously?"

"I'm not getting married,"

Brittany just shook her head in disbelief, she had to get rid of him before he gave her a headache. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

She gave him a fake smile and asked, "Say Finn, I have been meaning to ask, what do you plan to do for your anniversary?"

"What anniversary?" Finn asked.

"You know, that anniversary that's coming up soon that Quinn always said was important,"

"Uh, oh, uh, I,"

"You do remember right? You know where her favourite place in the world is right?"

"Yeah, sure, I uh, gotta go, you know, finish plans and stuff, with Puck,"

And with that Finn rushed off to ask Puck what this potential anniversary was.

Brittany turned to look at Quinn who looked at her back.

"Brittany, I don't have an anniversary coming for anything, and Finn knows my favourite place in the world," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he knows your favourite place in the world like Rachel does, jeez, follow me, now," Brittany said as she marched towards the bathroom with Quinn and Santana in tow, "Get out,"

The two girls who were in there ran out the door as Brittany checked to make sure no one else was there.

"I am getting tired of this repeat cycle," she started.

"What repeat cycle?" Quinn asked.

"I don't like you Rachel, go away, I lost my memory so I'll treat you like dirt, I must be Queen Bitch because I lost my memory, boo hoo, I'm getting sick of that,"

"I don't understand why you're so invested in this,"

"Because Rachel is my friend, and she is hurting really bad because of you and you don't even care,"

"She's a loser of course I don't care,"

"Bullshit, you can hide all you want Quinn, but you know that I'm right, Finn didn't even care when you were in hospital, he was too busy trying to figure out how to win you back, Rachel never left your bedside except to eat and go to the bathroom or when the doctors had to look over her injuries, Finn would have left you the moment he realised you wouldn't remember him,"

"That's not true,"

"Sure it isn't,"

"B, don't try, she has a point, the Hobbit is a loser," Santana started.

"Was I talking to you S?" Brittany said harshly, "You still haven't done as I asked, so I'm obviously not talking to you,"

Santana gapped.

"B, just drop it, whatever I thought of Man Hands before I obviously don't feel now," Quinn said.

Brittany literally felt her blood boil, "You two were dating, okay, Santana lied,"

"Oh come off it B, Santana wouldn't like about that,"

"Wouldn't she?"

"I, no, I don't believe you, Rachel and I, no, there's no way,"

"Rachel loves you more than anyone else does and can, I can guarantee it," Brittany said as they heard a yell and laughter and knew someone, most likely Rachel had been slushied.

"COURTESY OF QUINN FABRAY, LOSER," a jock had yelled as Quinn shrunk under Brittany's angry gaze.

Brittany shook her head as she shoved Santana and Quinn into the stall.

"B, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"She'll be in here soon, this is the bathroom she usually uses I guarantee it, if she's alone, you are going to try and talk to her, if she's with someone, we'll wait it out, got it?" Brittany said as the two could do nothing but nod their heads.

Soon, Rachel entered the bathroom with Tina.

"Here Rachel, I'll help you," Tina said.

"Thanks Tina, I think there may have been rock salt in that, I'm glad it didn't blind me," Rachel said.

"Rock salt? Like what they did to Blaine?"

"Yeah, or at least it was something that was hard mixed into it,"

"Maybe it wasn't mixed properly?"

"Yeah, could be that, hurt like hell though,"

"We need to report this,"

"What are the teachers going to do? They're all scared of Sue Sylvester, they're not going to do anything,"

The Unholy Trinity waited inside the stall, hoping the Diva wouldn't try and come into it, listening as Tina helped Rachel clean up.

"I'm sorry Quinn is doing this to you, again," Tina said quietly.

"It's nothing you can do," Rachel said back.

"Just keep going, I'm sure she'll be back soon,"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Just keep trying,"

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she said softly while sniffling, "I'm done, it's over, I give up,"

"You're Rachel Berry, you, you never give up," Tina said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I'm nothing to her now, she doesn't remember me as we were together, just what we were in the past, and I just, I can't be selfish anymore, I have to be realistic, Quinn isn't coming back,"

"Rachel, you guys were meant to be, even Mike agrees with me on that one,"

"No, if we were meant to be then we'd be together again, she'd feel the love she had for me, or at least feel something,"

The two were quiet for a moment.

"I remember the day at the Carnival, Quinn was standing by the Ferris Wheel, and I was too afraid to go up that death trap, but she looked so beautiful, and I figured, maybe I should just go and pluck up the courage and ask her, but I was too scared, you know, not just of the Ferris Wheel, but of what she'd say, then you know what happened?"

Tina shook her head as she dried Rachel's hair.

"As I walked up to her with some drinks, she said to me, Rachel, will you go on top of that Ferris Wheel with me? So I did, I went on that Ferris Wheel, scared, and she knew it, but I figured, well I'm her friend why not? She appreciated that, she even looped her arm through mine before we got on the ride, and at the top, she said to me, Rachel, open your eyes, you don't have to be afraid, as long as I am here, you don't have to fear anything, just, open your eyes,"

Tina smiled as she patted her shoulders.

"And then she smiled, a real smile, and she leaned over and said to me, life is about taking risks and chances that we never thought we'd take, if we want to be happy, we should give what we always wanted a chance, and then she just kissed me and I kissed her back, and at that moment the fireworks went off, the real ones not just the metaphorical ones, just at that perfect moment, and I knew that we would be together, that nothing else mattered, what we had mattered,"

Tina smiled sadly at her.

"But now, with Santana, Finn, Sue, her Dad, her life as she remembers it, I can't be selfish anymore Tina, I can't make her remember something she clearly doesn't want to remember and that she can't remember, I can't make her realise something she's not willing to, she lost everything she thought was important to her and I can't take that away from her anymore,"

"Rachel you never took that away from her, you gave her a loving family, even Judy accepted the two of you together, she even willingly gave up being on top to be with you, and you are not selfish, okay, loving someone as you did is not selfish, at least I don't believe it is,"

"Tina, you know very well that if the two of us were married, her Dad would be the one who'd ask me to divorce her, to give her a chance to reconnect with him and her sister and be happy being top of the food chain once more,"

"Rachel, she loves you,"

"After that day, when we started dating and I did many things for her and with her and vice versa, it took her two weeks to tell me she loves me, two weeks to fall in love with me, just two,"

Tina gave her as sad look, knowing what Rachel was getting at; it had been months since the accident.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Rachel said as she went into the stall to change her clothes.

As she emerged with her bag, she looked at her and burst into tears, "Tina, how do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?"

Tina patted her back and tried to figure out what to say but only came up with, "I don't know,"

The bell then rang as Tina gave Rachel a sad smile.

"Thanks Tina, for listening, I, you can go, I'll just wash my face, I'll see you in Glee this afternoon," Rachel said.

"We have history together now," Tina said with a small sad smile.

"Oh, right, can you tell the teacher I'm cleaning up? I'll meet you there,"

"I'll save you a seat next to me,"

"Thanks,"

Tina gave her a small nod as she left.

Rachel rubbed her eyes as she sniffled and picked up her bag and let out a calming breath.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I tried, I tried so hard, and I just can't anymore," Rachel whispered to the mirror.

She took out the vows she had written in the hospital while Quinn was still out, scrunched it up and threw it into the bin as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye Quinn," was whispered before the door closed.

It was a moment before Brittany opened the toilet door, a stunned Santana and Quinn followed her, as she went and picked up the scrunched up piece of paper.

She tried her best to crease it out and she gave it to Quinn.

"Read it," Brittany said, "I was there when she wrote them,"

Quinn looked at the paper and began reading it,

_"Quinn, I love you, and I vow to be with you every step of the way,_

_I will be there with you through good times and bad,_

_And I vow to help you love life as you help me love life,_

_To hold you when you're sad and to hold you when you are happy,_

_To have the patience that love demands,_

_To speak when I need to, but to hold my tongue when all that is needed is the silence,_

_To agree to disagree about your love of bacon,_

_And to always live in the warmth of your heart and call it home,_

_I vow to be with you no matter how long it takes until you remember,_

_But more importantly, I vow to still always love you, even if you can never remember,"_

"You cannot hide behind your self imposed lies anymore," Brittany said as she looked strongly at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't say anything. She didn't want to believe this, she couldn't. Her and Rachel? That wasn't possible.

"You screwed up big time Quinn," Brittany said as she too, walked away, leaving Santana and Quinn behind.

-page break-

In Glee, everyone noticed Rachel's drawn back look. It was one they had only seen once, but this one was worse.

"Rachel?" Mr Schuester called out.

"Huh?" Rachel said as she got up from leaning against the wall.

"Your input?"

"Uh, good, great idea,"

"Rachel, we were talking about what idea we should come up with,"

"Oh,"

Everyone snickered except for Brittany and Tina. Tina patted Rachel's arm as Brittany turned and looked sadly up at Rachel as she was sitting in the front this time with Mike. (The two were going to perform later).

"So, any ideas?" Mr Schuester asked.

"No," Rachel said as she leaned back down.

"You seriously don't have anything to input?" Mercedes said.

"No,"

"Hey, this is Nationals we're talking about here, what gives?"

"Weren't you the one saying that you hated me being in the spotlight, well here's your chance, take the fucking spotlight," Rachel spat back as Mercedes looked stunned.

"Rachel," Mr Schuester started.

"I'd say sorry, but you know I don't mean it, she wanted the spotlight, she can have it, everyone here wanted me to be quiet and draw back, so here's their chance, I give up, okay, I don't care, just come up with some ideas and I'll go with the flow,"

"But Rachie, you always come up with great ideas," Brittany said.

"It's sweet of you to say Brittany, but no one here will agree with you, not even Santana," Rachel answered, "Now can we please get back to finding out songs?"

"Yo Hobbit, just start yacking and think of something," Santana started.

"Why don't you think of something for once instead of bitching to me about it,"

"Oh hell no you didn't just say that to me, you wanna go?"

"Bring it bitch,"

"HEY, CUT IT OUT, both of you, stop it," Mr Schuester said.

"She's the Captain, she's supposed to think of stuff," Santana said.

"Finn's the Co-Captain, I don't hear you all complaining to him," Rachel said.

Finn just looked stumped and worried that people were going to make him think of the entire set list.

"You know what, fuck you, fuck all of you, I give up, I hereby resign as Captain of Glee Club, vote someone else in, I'll just follow your lead, it's what you all what," Rachel said as she stood up and started packing her things, "I'm going home Mr Schue,"

"Rachel," Mr Schuester started.

"I can't do this anymore Mr Schue, I'm going home,"

"Rachel," Mr Schuester started but then realised he needed to let her go, "Okay then, see you next practice?"

But Rachel didn't say anything as she left rushing out the door. Her sobbing could be heard echoing in the hallway. She had finally and completely snapped; and everyone knew it.

Brittany stood up and was about to walk out the door when she looked at Santana and said, "If you were thinking of doing anything, perhaps now would be a good time, don't you think, before it gets worse than it already is?"

And with that she disappeared after Rachel.

"The hell is Berry's problem?" Puck asked.

"She's a whiny little bitch is what she is, always wanting attention," Mercedes said.

"Shut the hell up," Santana's voice suddenly came making everyone stare at her, "She's going through shit, okay, just, you know what, I'm outta here, Q come with me,"

Quinn just looked at her.

"I'm asking you as a friend not as one bitch to another, this is not a Cheerios thing, come with me," Santana said, "I need to do this now or I will never do it at all,"

"What are you talking about S?"

"I'm about to become your ex-best friend,"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Hey all, well, one reviewer asked how much longer this angsty stuff was going to last?

Um...well, this story is going to be rather angsty as it's inspired by Nicholas Sparks work. Also, like you read Bell say a few chapters ago, things do get worse for Rachel and that event is in the next chapter; and most of you will probably say to me in your minds, "Good god is that girl never going to get a break?"

HOWEVER, there will be an introduction of a new character soon and hopefully they'll make things somewhat interesting and of course life will go on with its ups and downs of drama. I'd say more but I'd spoil the story.

So without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Yes, it's angsty.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

March 5th 2012

"S, where are we going?" Quinn asked as Santana kept driving.

It wasn't until the Latina pulled up to the lake house that Quinn stared at her.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"Please, you and Berry talked about doing this place up before your accident, I heard it," Santana said.

"How'd you know it was here?"

"I have my ways,"

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to talk, you and me, and here you can scream, you can shout, you can cry and then you can punch me with no one to see you and no one to stop you,"

"What is it with you? You're acting strange,"

"Because Brittany's right, okay, she's right, this backwards and forwards thing is going on for too long and I'm sorry Q, but she's right,"

Quinn just looked at her.

"Brittany's right you know, I am a lost and messed up kid, and when I'm angry and scared I lash out, kinda like a wild animal, I don't think I just act without regard for consequences until a lot later when I can see the results of my handy work, there is a lot about my life that I can't handle and I know that karma will bite me in the ass for all my misdeeds one of these days, but this, right now, this is about you,"

"S?"

"I lied, Brittany was right, Berry was right, I lied to you about that photo, that photo is real, it was taken at the carnival just before you two got together,"

"What?"

"Cut the crap Q, I know you had an inkling that I was lying and the only reason you believed me was because you didn't want to believe the truth,"

"Which is what?"

"That you're in love with her, that you always have been and that the only reason you are acting as you are is because you're scared, because being this mask, this bitch is what you know, it's safe and it makes you feel invulnerable and strong, you are just like me,"

"Santana, stop it,"

"No, you're going to listen,"

"Santana,"

"Come inside with me,"

Quinn just followed Santana out of the car as they went upstairs.

"Come here Q," Santana said as she walked into the master bedroom.

"S, how'd you?" Quinn started.

"I told you, I have my ways, okay, look here," Santana said as she pointed at a picture that was hanging on the wall.

"That, that's the picture that was in my locker,"

"Yes, it is,"

"Why is it here?"

"I don't know, use your imagination,"

Quinn looked around the room as she heard sounds in her own head, of laughter, of small talk. The laughter she knew was Rachel's, she'd heard them in her dreams, known what the two of them did in this room in her dreams…they were dreams right?

"No, that's not possible," Quinn said.

"Q, stop it, you know it's possible what the fuck did you think you were doing for the past year? Huh?" Santana said strongly.

"She and I, we can't have,"

"But you did,"

"They were dreams,"

"And I'm betting they are memories,"

"I can't, my Mom, the Church, God,"

"Q, you can't hide behind your Mom, she was your number one supported, she loved Berry like another daughter, trust me, I know,"

"But,"

"And you can't hide behind the Church or behind God either, you cannot use them as an excuse or as a crutch for your actions, that's not how it works,"

"Since when are you a theologian?"

"I'm not, but I'm an expert at hiding and using excuses to try and justify my acts, it's why you and I are good at what we do or did,"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"Why do you think?"

"YOU LIED TO ME, WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM ME?"

"I was the reason you crashed,"

"What?"

"That day you two were at the lake house, you told me so, you were telling me to leave you the hell alone because you were happy with Rachel, that the two of you were coming back from your love nest at the lake house, you two were…."

"Planning to do it up,"

"You remember?"

"No, but I remember details from dreams and nightmares,"

"I decided to call you, you picked up, next thing I hear is a scream and damn Q it wasn't the scream that scared me, it was the silence, and when you came to, I'll be honest, I was glad that this you was back because that meant I had someone else with me who was afraid to be who they were but strong enough to have power in the school,"

"You used me,"

"Basically yeah,"

Quinn wanted to scream, to shout, but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Scream Quinn," Santana said as Quinn finally found her voice, screamed and then slapped the Latina hard in the face. To her credit the Latina did nothing back. She just remained standing.

"What else did you do? Why is Brittany so mad at you? Just because you lied? That's it? Is that all?"

"Well, you don't remember this but when you got together with Rachel, I tried to make you choose between us the Cheerios and her, you chose her and that made me mad because I felt you were going to replace me,"

Quinn collapsed onto the floor before pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I'm really sorry Q," Santana said softly.

"Sorry? You're sorry? I've been trying hard to be who I thought I was supposed to be, I was trying so hard to remember who I was and you, you twisted it all around, you, I," Quinn gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah,"

But something changed in Quinn, it was like a snap but not in anger, it was as if some type of realisation had struck her and she just knew a certain truth. That there were some things she couldn't change. The past is what it was, she had written hers, now she was going to pay for it. She just let out a sharp breath as if something in her just couldn't do this anymore, she was angry that Santana lied, don't get her wrong on that; but she was furious at herself.

"Q?" Santana asked.

"I can't even stay mad at you," Quinn said, "Because all that I've done, all of that was me, it wasn't you, it was just an excuse because of fear,"

Santana sat down next to Quinn.

"You're right, I'm just like you," Quinn finished.

"What made you come to that conclusion so quickly?"

"After my blow up at her on Valentine's Day, I just, the words felt wrong coming out of my mouth, like they were something foreign and today when I heard her tell Tina about the carnival, I just, I didn't want to believe the truth because that meant I was brave at some point and stepped out for her but I'm not the same girl anymore; when I woke up in that hospital room all I could feel was fear and then she was there and I couldn't function something didn't seem to add up and I was frustrated that I couldn't figure it out,"

"You thought you were in sophomore, it's kinda understandable,"

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "S, I don't think I'll ever be who I was, especially not to her,"

"Then don't be, be someone you feel you should be, someone you feel you could be proud of when you look back on these days,"

"I can't make it up to her Santana, all that I've said to her, done to her, words hurt her far worse than slushies or shoving ever could, that I am sure of,"

"I don't know what to say to you Q, I don't,"

"I don't even think an apology will cut it this time, I don't know what to do,"

"I don't either,"

"When we get back, I want you to stay the hell away from me, what you did was…"

"Unforgivable, I know, it's not the first time I've heard you say it to my face,"

"And I need time for myself, to sort out who I am, away from you,"

"Q, I get it,"

Quinn just looked up at Santana before looking away from the Latina.

-page break-

Meanwhile, at the same time as Santana and Quinn were at the lake house, Rachel went to Quinn's home with a box.

"Hi Rachel," Judy said as she opened the door.

"Hi Judy, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm well, you?"

"I've been better,"

"Would you like to come in?"

"No, that's okay Judy, I came by to drop off Quinn's things that she left at my house,"

"Rachel?"

"It's time I let her go Judy, she doesn't remember me, she just remembers hating me, and I can't, I will always love Quinn, but I have to face the facts, she's not coming back, no matter how much I want her to,"

Judy just sighed as she took the box from Rachel and set it on the ground before pulling the brunette into a hug.

"It's like that saying, you love someone, let them go, and if they come back, they were meant to be with you, she hasn't tried to remember, and I've tried so hard, but," Rachel muffled as she hugged Judy back.

"You're at a breaking point and you're too tired to continue," Judy finished.

Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry Judy, I guess my love just isn't good enough anymore, I guess, I just don't love her enough to keep trying,"

Judy pushed Rachel softly away so that she could look at the brunette's teary face, "I'm sorry too, and your love is good enough, okay, you have tried so hard for so long, even longer than most would, it's time you healed yourself,"

"Thanks, I just, I just wish she'd come back, you know,"

"Sometimes, as you know, life just doesn't give what you want, at least Russel is staying out of the way and isn't interfering too much,"

"She told me he was trying to get back in,"

"She's being cautious, so am I, that man has a way of weasling into your head,"

"But what if he's genuine about wanting to reconnect?"

"I don't know, maybe, but that's between him and Quinn, I can't decide for her, she's a big girl, mature however, that's up for debate,"

Rachel just let out a sad laugh before she started to walk away, "Goodbye Judy," she said.

"Bye Rachel, don't be a stranger, okay?" Judy said as she closed the door and looked at the contents of the box.

It had everything. Pictures, presents, love notes. Judy sighed sadly.

Just then she heard a car door slam as Quinn was seen running up the drive way and into the house.

"Quinn?" Judy called out noticing tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Quinn said as she tried to run up the stairs but Judy stopped her, "What is it?"

"Come with me Quinn, I need to show you something," Judy said as she pulled Quinn towards her car.

"If you have secrets to tell me about how I'm involved with something and have no memory of it, I don't think I can take anymore today,"

"Quinn, just get in,"

Quinn got into the car as Judy started driving.

The two were quiet for a moment until Judy pulled up to a construction site.

Quinn looked out the window as she saw a few workers here and there as Judy kept watch for the person she was looking for.

"Mom?" Quinn started.

"There, him, you see that man right there?" Judy said as she pointed out the window.

"You mean the tall guy who's got dark hair, tan skin and I can't see his eyes? The one in plaid?"

"Yes, that is Immanuel Vittone, he was in the same class as me at school,"

"Okay, so?"

"Remember how I told you my parents disowned me because I married your father?"

"Yeah,"

"That wasn't why, Immanuel was why,"

Quinn was slightly confused.

"I was young, naïve, and Immanuel was the man of my dreams, he was the man I believed I was going to marry and when your grandfather found out, well he was mad, he told me that he would disown me, so I ran, Immanuel and I tried to run away, but I was stupid enough to run to the lake house, the one that you love so much and we were caught, I was forbidden to ever see him again and I was told that I had to marry up, Immanuel was made to stay away from me and in my pain I left the family, so to speak, I didn't talk to my family ever again unless it was required, when my parents gave me the lake house as a gift, I knew it was their twisted way of saying they had won, that's why we hardly if ever went there and the place fell to disuse, I couldn't bear the memories that were there and I couldn't stand being in a place where beautiful memories could have taken place, in time I married your father and then the drinking started, your father was a good man at one stage and I believed that, but I didn't love him the way I should have and I doubt I ever really did, but you of all people know what Fabray's have to be like, image is everything, after we got married there were days when I'd just drive passed a place I knew Immanuel was working at and I'd just sit and watch him work, imagining what life would have been like had things been different,"

Quinn just looked out the window as the man was working, giving orders and then laughing with his crew.

Judy looked at Quinn and took her daughter's chin in her hands, "Don't lose your chance to be with someone you love and who you know loves you back because you're scared, take a chance, otherwise one day you'll be like me, you'll wake up and you'll look at them and then realise that you don't even know who that person is anymore because life just goes by so fast,"

Quinn just sat back in her seat, "I don't think I can, I screwed up, I made a mess," she said back to her mother.

"The thing about messes Quinn is that there is always a way to clean it up,"

"I just don't know what to do,"

"Start over, you can't change the past Quinn, nothing you can do about the past, but you can always let go and start your future,"

Quinn didn't say anything, "Mom, my head really hurts, can we go home?"

"You think about what I said, okay?"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Promise me,"

"I promise you,"

* * *

November 8th 2073

"Oh dear," Lu-Lu said as Bell closed the book.

"Yes, it is a rather sad part of the story," Bell said.

"I just don't understand why Santana held everything back? What was the significance? Why did her confession even matter in the end? I mean all that Quinn did was basically her own fault,"

"I don't know, why do we find anything significant these days?"

"Because we make them significant, I guess I'm just frustrated, you know, I guess maybe it's because we've got years on us now and things that used to feel important to us back then no longer do in our old age, but I just, I don't understand why, well actually I do, I'm just annoyed,"

"Me too, I guess Santana just felt that if Quinn was back with her she'd have someone with her, Brittany was never afraid to be who she was and neither was Rachel, when Quinn took that step and started to date Rachel openly, I guess a part of her felt jealous, so when Quinn lost her memory,"

"Santana seized her chance to not be alone anymore,"

"Yeah,"

"What did Quinn do? I mean hurting someone like that, I just, I don't know what I would have done,"

"Start over,"

"Did Rachel give her a chance?"

"No, she didn't, not for a while,"

"Oh,"

"Because she deliberately avoided Quinn first and then two days later, well, let's just say hatred can be almost as powerful as love is,"

Lu-Lu just looked at Bell, "The roles reversed, didn't they?"

"In a manner of speaking,"

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel becomes consumed by her anger that she begins to push everyone away, she in turn starts to hate,"

* * *

**AN 2: **Yes, in the next chapter be prepared for Rachel to become a very angry human being - yes, angsty - but rest assured it will not be long until she meets someone else.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Hey all, I figured I'd just explain how this story works again.  
I was asked how the author of the notebook knew that the conversation between Santana and Quinn happened.  
Most of this story is from Rachel's point of view; **however** there will be moments when it's also from Quinn's point of view as well - the style was how the movie of The Notebook decided to present itself and I rather enjoyed it as it gave a bit of insight to both of the main characters.  
As to the how and why the book was written, well as I said to one reviewer, our beloved elderly ladies will get to that later on in the tale. Lol.

_(Also, I have tried to load the chapter again, I'm not sure if everyone else is having this problem but FF is being buggy and certain things aren't happening and it's annoying me to no end. I finished this chapter and loaded it up at about 2AM then got the message "Oh, it'll take about 15min" and by almost 3AM it's still not loaded - I got a message from a reviewer saying it wasn't loading, I do apologise for that annoyance but I'm afraid it was out of my hands)._

I hope you will enjoy this chapter - it's angsty and angry.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

March 9th 2012

Darkness was what Rachel was experiencing right now. Both physically and mentally. She was blind and life literally took a dark turn for her. And she hated it.

She was still in the hospital calming down after a big blow up at basically everyone, including her fathers.

She felt bad about yelling at her Dads, she didn't mean that, to everyone else however, well…if you didn't include Brittany and Tina, oh yeah, she meant every word that came out of her mouth.

See, the day after she had made her confession to Tina and returned Quinn's things to Judy; Rachel did her best to avoid the blonde at all costs, luckily Glee wasn't scheduled for that day so she happily ran home after the bell rang.

The next day however, she bumped into Finn which annoyed her to no great end.

"Hey, Rachel, um, listen," Finn started.

"No," Rachel said as she tried to walk away but Finn's reach caught her, "What do you want?"

"Listen, because I was a jerk, I, uh, we're having a party tomorrow evening,"

"So?"

"Well, you should come, hang out with us,"

"Uh, no,"

"Please,"

"What part of NO did you not get?"

"Look I'm trying here okay,"

"Why have a party on a Thursday?"

"Uh, I don't know, it was Puck's idea,"

"Right, not going,"

"Oh please come,"

"How do I say this nicely? Hmmm, piss off you jerk I don't want to go,"

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said as she walked up to Rachel and Finn.

"Brittany, you're here to save me," Rachel said as she hugged the blonde.

"So, are you coming to the Glee party tomorrow?"

"Oh no, not you too,"

"See Rach, B's going," Finn said.

"Okay ONE, Don't EVER call me B again, TWO, her name is RACHEL, NOT Rach, got it, only I can give her a nickname," Brittany said as she glared at Finn.

"Look, I just wanted to ask her to come to the party but she kept saying no,"

"Do you have a habit of prodding people and harassing them when they say no to one of your demands?"

"I wasn't demanding,"

"When it's you, it's the same diff,"

"I'm so confused,"

"Just go away,"

"Oh c'mon, why are you so protective of her anyway?"

"She's my friend,"

"All I wanted to do was ask her to the party, you know, to say sorry that I was a jerk and stuff, besides, Quinn dumped me,"

"He's joking right?" Rachel said as she looked at Brittany with a disbelieving look on her face, the audacity of that boy, Quinn dumped him so he thinks she'd just run to him, oh the humanity…wait, Quinn dumped him?

"Wait, Quinn dumped you?" Rachel asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, she just broke up with me, she said she had to think, and she couldn't do it with me around, or something like that,"

"I see, and your back up was to ask me, nice,"

"See, I figured you'd see it my way,"

"I was being sarcastic,"

"I apologised,"

"No you didn't, not really,"

"Look everyone said we should invite you, so, please come,"

"Brittany?"

"You should come, it's a Glee thing right?" Brittany answered.

"Fine, I'll go,"

And that was the end of it.

-page break-

On the actual night of the party Rachel found herself on the roof of Puck's house staring at the sky.

The moon shone brightly reflecting on what surfaces it could affect because of the light light pollution given off by the neighbourhood. As she did every evening when she would go on the roof and stare at the stars, Rachel put her thumb up to the sky and in front of the moon just to imagine Quinn doing it as she let out a breath.

The party was still going on downstairs, and Rachel couldn't be bothered going back to it, it wasn't like people actually cared that she was missing anyway.

Out of pity and the sense that they had to, the group had invited Rachel to their party, she knew this was the case because when she was there they would shut her out when she tried to make conversation.

Brittany hadn't arrived yet and Tina was being pulled into a conversation with Mercedes and Kurt, not that the girl wanted to be in one as she tried to escape to hang out with Rachel.

She hated being alone, thank god that when school was over this year she would be gone from Lima and she planned to never come back.

She heard footsteps coming through the bedroom and sighed as she sat up.

"Um, can I join you?" a voiced asked. That sounded too much like Quinn.

Rachel chanced a look and nearly slipped off the roof in shock, "Quinn?" she said startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with everyone else? You know, having a good time,"

"No, I, um, I, I don't know how to do this,"

"You can start by sitting down properly," Rachel offered as Quinn slowly sat down next to her, "What are you doing here Quinn?"

"I couldn't find you yesterday,"

"Why would you want to find me?"

"To apologise,"

"For what?"

"Rachel, please, this is hard for me okay, and don't say anything to that; I can see you want to say 'well it's been harder for me' and yes, I know that,"

Rachel sighed as she let Quinn continue.

"I screwed up and I'm so sorry, but it was weird and hard, I woke up in that hospital room and all I could feel was panic, and when I saw you I thought you must have done something to be there, and I couldn't, I didn't know how else to act, it doesn't make it right, I know, I've been repeating that to myself since you left the Glee practice the other day, but I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about how I acted, about what I did and said, especially about what I said,"

"It's the past though,"

"Rachel, I'm not who I was, okay, I'm not that brave girl who could step out and not give a damn, I'm the scared girl who doesn't know what to do, I need time to sort myself out, to see how I feel about everything,"

"What made you change your mind?"

"You,"

"Me?"

"When you were slushied the other day, that was my fault, I wasn't thinking about my answer I just answered and by the time I realised what had happened, Brittany was talking to me in the bathroom that you came into with Tina to clean up,"

"Oh god, no, no, no, no, you weren't supposed to hear that,"

"But it was good that I had to hear it and that I did, because if I didn't hear it then I wouldn't be here trying to explain myself and apologise to you,"

"I, what did you hear?"

"I heard everything, and then later that day when you left Glee, Santana told me the truth, how she lied to me about the photo, how she was glad that the girl she remembered was back, and how she was sorry for what she did,"

Rachel didn't say anything.

"But the truth is is that I can't be mad at Santana for lying," Quinn continued.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I chose to believe her, because it was easier than facing the truth, that I may actually like you and I'm not very good at trying to be okay with it,"

Rachel again didn't say anything as she looked away.

"I don't what to do or even where to start with apologising to you apart from saying 'I'm really sorry that I'm a heartless bitch to you Rachel'," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

"It's a start," Rachel offered again.

Quinn just nodded her head.

"For what it's worth, I do forgive you Quinn, but I'm not forgetting any time soon nor am I going to trust as easily," Rachel said.

"I wouldn't ask you to," Quinn said with a small sad smile, "I'll be better to you Rachel, that I can promise you, just give me time to sort my head out,"

"Okay,"

"Look we don't have to be best friends or anything like that we could literally do this in baby steps, one day at a time and testing the waters,"

Rachel just gave a non-committal shrug as she looked away again and back up at the sky.

"Listen, I'm going to head back in, are you coming back in?" Quinn asked.

"Only if Brittany's here," Rachel said not looking back.

"I think she just arrived, Santana isn't here though so I don't think she'll be distracted for long,"

"She isn't?"

"No, I don't know what that girl is doing currently,"

"Hmmm,"

Quinn just started climbing back into the house and was half way when Puck burst into the room really loudly and yelled out, "GET OFF THE ROOF," he screamed making Quinn jump a bit and hit her back on the window, and shocking Rachel badly that she spun and lost her hold of the roof.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed as she tried to reach for the brunette, their fingers brushing as Rachel screamed and started falling backwards off the roof.

The most of the Glee crew were actually outside, waiting for Rachel to get shocked and getting a good spot to watch so that they could laugh at her reaction. However their laughs turned into gasps of shock as the sickening sound of a thud could be heard as Puck scrambled to the window and looked down to see Rachel unconscious on the ground.

"You god damn IDIOT," Brittany yelled at Puck as she ran downstairs, Quinn just behind her.

"Call the ambulance," Artie said as Brittany emerged from the house and knelt next to Rachel's body.

"Rachel?" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany, don't move her, just don't move her, you could make her injury worse," Quinn yelled after her.

"Oh god, Rachel, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT PUCK? IT WASN'T FUNNY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT,"

Puck didn't know what to do as he tried to figure out how to help Rachel.

It wasn't long before the Ambulance arrived and they managed to carefully lift Rachel onto a gurney and carry her away.

"Pulse is weak," one paramedic said.

"We'll help her on the way, c'mon, we gotta move," the other yelled.

Quinn felt worry pulse through her body.

She couldn't have Rachel die on her now, she couldn't.

"C'mon Quinn, let's go, you drive, I'll call her Dads," Brittany said.

"No, you two go, I'll call them," Puck said.

"You better,"

-page break-

Everyone soon rushed to the hospital in their cars. Puck had called the Berry Fathers to tell them what happened. Understandably they were both angry, angry that the club had allowed this to happen to Rachel. Angry, that their little girl had been hurt yet again.

Soon, everyone was sat in a small waiting room waiting for the results.

Rachel had been taken to ICU and Doctors were working on her to see if they could help her.

When it seemed like hours had passed by, a Doctor entered the room.

"Mr H and L Berry?" he said.

"Yes, that's us," Hiram said as he put a hand on his chest, "How is our baby?"

"Um, should we talk elsewhere?"

"No, I think everyone here wants to know, so,"

"Rachel has bruised her ribs, they aren't fractured, so that's good," the Doctor started.

"What else has happened?"

"Two things, the first is that we were concerned about her leg, now the bone hasn't broken like it did a few months ago, but there is a hairline fracture and we're going to to have to place screws in there again to make sure the bone doesn't break, we'll do the best we can to ensure we don't run the risk of the bone breaking and nicking her artery,"

"Whatever it takes, what is the second thing?"

"Rachel has also suffered a severe concussion, and because of it, she's experiencing blindness," the Doctor told them as everyone gasped.

"Oh no," LeRoy started.

"We don't know if this will be permanent or not, it will take time and tests,"

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes, follow me,"

"May we come?" Brittany asked, "Or at least Tina and I?"

"I," LeRoy started as Hiram just nodded his head slowly.

"But no talking okay, we don't know how she'll react to you all being there and for now we want to talk to her first,"

The club nodded their head as they followed the men.

When they got to the room, most of them waited outside except for Tina and Brittany; who had left the door open so that the rest could hear what was going on.

"Oh baby, this will be okay," Hiram said as he pulled Rachel carefully into a hug.

Rachel was heard scoffing at that, "Yeah, I'm really going to be okay, I can totally see that, oh wait, I can't see anything anymore, right, how could I forget that,"

"Rachel, please, calm down," LeRoy said.

"Don't start on that whole things happen for a reason thing," Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Everything does happen for a reason, you know we believe that in this family,"

"No, you believe that, what purpose does God have to make me blind?" Rachel spat angrily as she shoved her Daddy away, then winced because of her ribs.

"Rachel," Hiram started as he looked at her.

"Why did this happen? Why? What did I do? First He takes Quinn away from me, and now, she hates me, she doesn't even remember who we were together, nothing, Glee Club, huh, some family, they were the reason I fell off the damn roof, they all hate me, when I had Quinn, at least it was bearable, and now, I have nothing, not my sight, no friends, no future, no her," Rachel spat as she picked up the nearest smallest thing she could and threw it hard so that it'd hit the wall in her anger.

Quinn had winced as she heard, in fact, everyone did.

"If God wanted to help me so much and give purpose, why didn't I just break my neck when I fell? Maybe dying would have been easier," Rachel said as she lay back down and broke down in tears.

"Rachel," Hiram started as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did I have to go through what I did? I don't understand that,"

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Being rejected, by Shelby, being a Social Pariah, having everyone making fun of me and being against me, no matter what I do, I lose, why? Why did God let that happen to me? And now, since Quinn's accident, everything's gotten worse, everything, so excuse me if I have no faith in your God or any god for that matter," Rachel said through gritted teeth as she shrugged Hiram's hand off her shoulder.

"Rachel,"

"That positive thinking, that idea of being a diva and being above was just a bunch of bullshit,"

"Rachel, please stop it,"

"Dad, Daddy, Go, Away, Leave, Me, Alone,"

"Rachel?"

"GET THE HELL OUT,"

"Rachel!"

"GET OUT, I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL OF YOU AND IF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FAMILY FOR A CLUB AND THEIR TEACHER EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, TELL THEM I HATE ALL OF THEM, I WANT EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, I PREFER BEING ALONE THAN THIS STUPID POINTLESS NEED TO HAVE SOMEONE,"

"Please Rachel,"

"GET OUT, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE HIRAM,"

Hiram felt hurt as his heart broke before he looked at Tina and Brittany who felt sad as they nodded their heads and slowly went out of the room. The rest of the club also felt hurt when they realised Rachel hated them, but really what did they expect? They had all laughed as she fell, why did they think she'd appreciate them being there?

"Kids, I think it's best we leave her alone," Hiram said quietly as he shut the door.

"Hiram, she's just angry, she doesn't mean it, okay, she doesn't hate you," LeRoy said to Hiram as he patted him on his shoulder before drawing him into a hug.

"I know, but it still hurts," Hiram answered as a tear tracked its' way down his face.

When they got out into the hallway, everyone saw that Mr Schuester had just arrived. Puck must have called him to come too, as to why no one knew.

"How's Rachel?" Mr Schuester asked.

"She's very angry, and hurt," Hiram said as LeRoy rubbed his back.

"She has bruised ribs and needs screws back in her leg, so, she won't be able to do Glee for a while, and we ask that you don't ask her to, make sure those kids of yours don't harress her into coming back," LeRoy said.

"I won't and I'll make sure they won't," Mr Schuester said, "Do I need to know anything else?"

"She suffered a concussion, and it's affected her sight, she's blind,"

Mr Schuester sighed, "Any idea if it's permanent or not?"

"They can't tell if it's permanent or not, her sight may come back, or, it will never come back, we don't know,"

Mr Schuester couldn't say anything as he nodded his head.

Quinn on the other hand didn't know what to do as she texted her Mom that she was going to stay in the hospital before her Mom rang her to see what had happened. Quinn explained everything and her Mom said that she'd be there soon.

Now all the blonde could do was sit in a chair and wait.

* * *

November 8th 2073

"I know I've been saying this a lot, but oh dear," Lu-Lu said as Bell just hummed, "That poor girl, will she ever get her sight back?"

"That remains to be seen, sorry about the pun," Bell said as Lu-Lu gave a small laugh.

"I feel bad for Rachel, you know,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Poor girl, does she remember that Quinn wants to try and amend things with her and that Brittany and Tina are her friends?"

"She does, eventually, right now she's just angry that bad things keep happening to her, I guess that's why she blew up,"

"I just think she bottled everything and it's finally springing out, the warning signs were all there albeit quietly hinted,"

"Yeah most likely,"

"But I suppose it's also good in a way,"

"What?"

"That she got angry, I mean not what she said to her fathers and I'm sure she felt really horrible about that,"

"She did, after she left the hospital she kept crying and apologising, but her fathers are who they are, they understood and they were there for her,"

"That's good, it's good to have loving and understanding parents like that, you know something though, I don't think she really did have a chance to vent out everything that she felt since the accident, in fact, I don't recall you telling me that she saw anyone about it, you mentioned nightmares and all that, but never anything about her getting help for it or talking about it with anyone,"

"Come to think of it, I don't think she did, and yes, you're right, she didn't get help from anyone or talk to anyone about the accident, I think she was just too preoccupied with Quinn to worry about herself,"

"Can you read more to me?"

"It's almost midnight Lu-Lu, we read longer than anticipated,"

"Midnight? Oh dear, I need to take my medication,"

"Me too,"

"But I need to know more,"

"And you will Sweetheart,"

"I, you called me Sweetheart,"

"I did, should I not have?"

"No, I like it, it's fine, right, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie,"

"I'll be seeing ya Sweetheart,"

* * *

**AN 2: **And there you have it. Angry Rachel. However, this is just the beginning of her being an angry person; and yes things will take a turn for the better eventually.

I will also say, I may **not** update tomorrow as I need a break; but that remains to be seen, I may or may not post anything depending on the story flow. I just figured it'd be good to let y'all know that; just in case you wonder why the daily update stopped. But I do promise it won't be weeks like the last break. Just a day if I don't post anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Hey all, I had a fantastic day off yesterday and as promised, I'm back with the next chapter today.

So I hope you will enjoy. We will jump right into the next date and our favourite elderly ladies will feature later on in the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

March 19th 2012

A week and a bit had passed now, and Rachel had returned to school. She had recovered well enough, but unfortunately, her sight hadn't.

And walking was made hard again as the screws were back in her leg, she had to admit it wasn't as bad as when the plate was there, but still hard and uncomfortable when she walked.

Luckily for her, she had Tina and Brittany around to help her out from class to class or to the bathroom. Her fathers made her ask her two friends for help as a compromise since she refused to transfer to another school.

See what had happened was that when she got home from the hospital, they sat her down and said that they had wanted her to transfer schools and learn braille. She refused, stating that there were only a few months left and she'd rather finish them at McKinley, but yes, she'd learn braille.

Her fathers tried to tell her that the bullying had gotten worse. She countered that theoretically it was a prank gone wrong.

Her fathers then cursed (not the bad language type) that they raised a daughter who found a loophole in their argument. So it was decided that if she were to remain at McKinley she needed to have people to help her out from class to class as well as to protect her from being slushied.

Rachel agreed and said it could only be Tina and Brittany.

Her fathers agreed as did Tina and Brittany, who when called accepted the call to help.

Currently Rachel was at her locker as Tina was going through the books there to see if she could find the one Rachel was looking for… in a manner of speaking; and Brittany was being look out in case of bullies.

"I don't know why you're bothering with getting a book," Brittany said.

"If you're gonna add 'it's not like you can see it', I'll kick you," Rachel said as she pinched Brittany's arm.

"Ow,"

"Ha,"

"Meany,"

"I'm grateful she wants the book," Tina said as she finally found the one she was looking for, "Eureka,"

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I kinda, sorta, um, ahem, lost mine,"

"How'd you lose it,"

Tina mumbled something making Brittany just look at her, "Wha?" the blonde asked.

"IwaswithMikein…(mumble)," Tina said quickly and quietly.

"She was what?"

"She was with Mike, I'm assuming she's about to say in the closet and something about being chased in the middle of the night," Rachel said.

"How'd you hear that part?" Tina said.

"I may be blind, but my hearing is still freaking awesome, how'd you think I hear pitch?"

"Darn it,"

"Aw, I think it's cute," Brittany said, "So, can we go? Do we have everything?"

"Yeah I think so," Rachel said, "I just needed the text book and notes from you Brittany,"

"I can't believe you're making me study this hard,"

"I have a tape recorder, I just need extra notes just in case, you know to translate to braille,"

"Ah, right, how's the lessons going?"

"Frustrating,"

"Hmmm, well you'll get there, you just need practice,"

But before anyone could say anything else, Azimio, Karofsky and a couple of the other football players walked up to the three.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S THE BLIND LOSER," Azimio laughed as the other jocks laughed along, save Karofsky, who Tina noticed was faking his laugh.

"Hey, Berry, are you like, you know, Daredevil and all that?" another jock ask.

"Hey, maybe she can sense when the slushy is coming," another said.

"HEY," Quinn's voice was heard sharply yelling down the hallway.

"Oh look, it's the mighty Fabray, you want us to back away from your girl now? Oh wait, you can't remember she was your girl can you? Oh man, you must have forgotten what it was like to get up all in her loser space," Azimio laughed as Quinn walked up to him and pulled Azimio close to her and whispered something into his ear, "You wouldn't?!"

"Oh yeah, I would," Quinn said, "Leave Rachel alone, and if I so much as hear that she was slushied even once by anyone on the football team, you're the first one I'm coming after, got it?"

"Let's go boys, this loser ain't worth shit anyway," Azimio said as he signaled the guys to leave.

"I'll catch up, gotta find that Hummel boy," Karofsky said as Azimio nodded his head and walked away with the crew.

Quinn just looked at him.

"Why'd you lie?" Rachel asked.

"How'd you know if I was lying or not?" Karofsky asked.

"Your tone, it changed,"

"Oh,"

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Look, Berry, um, here," Karofsky said as he nudged a book into her hands.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"A book on learning braille, I'm sure you got good stuff, but this one here, it helped my cousin who lost his sight too and he wasn't very good at learning anything, so, I figured, well, he don't need it no more so, I'll give it to you,"

"Why are you being nicer to me?"

"Don't get used to it,"

"Okay, thanks though,"

"Yeah, it's whatever," and with that Karofsky disappeared.

"Thanks Q," Brittany said with her trademark smile as Quinn just nodded her head at the three and started to walk away.

Tina just looked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked sensing the look.

"Nothing," Tina said, "Let's get to class,"

-page break-

The rest of the day went incredibly well, if by well you thought of absolute boredom and no more moronic encounters…until it was scheduled time for Glee.

Rachel didn't have a choice but to attend the meeting as neither of her fathers could pick her up, and though Judy offered, she was unfortunately called back to work; much to hers and Rachel's annoyance. So Rachel was stuck in Glee practice, or rather, she was now sitting in the side office adjacent to the choir room that was sometimes used by Mr Schuester; reading the book that Karofsky gave her.

She could feel New Directions trying to get her attention, probably because they wanted to see if she was still going to sing with them.

As they tried to crowd around her, with Tina attempting to keep them away (Brittany wasn't there yet), Rachel started to get frustrated with their presence.

"I'm not sure if my Dads ever gave you my memo, but I hate you, all of you, so leave me the hell alone," Rachel hissed through gritted teeth just as Brittany walked into the choir room, followed by Quinn and Santana.

"Rachel, you don't hate all of us, right?" Finn asked.

"I hate you, now go away,"

"Rachie, you don't hate me, do you?" Brittany asked carefully.

"Brittany?" Rachel said in surprise.

"Yeah,"

"No, you I can't seem to hate, you're safe, well, you and Tina, besides, I don't think anyone is really capable of hating you, you're too sweet, usually,"

Brittany smiled, "Usually," she laughed.

"Well, at least I can't see the puppy eyes anymore,"

"True, but I'm sure I can psychic power you the pout, you'll cave at all my demands,"

"I doubt it,"

"Don't test my power,"

"Hey, c'mon Rachel, it ain't like you got anything better to do," Mercedes said cutting into what she felt was a pointless conversation, "You should join in practice today,"

"Why? So you can bitch at me about taking the spotlight and using my new disability to my advantage? No thanks," Rachel snapped back calmly.

"C'mon diva, you should just come and join us," Kurt added.

"No," Rachel said.

"C'mon guys, she said no, leave her alone," Tina said as she tried to glare at the others, but it didn't work.

"C'mon Rachel, I can be your leading man again," Finn said.

"I don't need you as my leading man," Rachel said again through gritted teeth.

"Is it because you're like, now gay and stuff?"

"Sexuality doesn't work like that, okay, I don't care about gender I care about the person and right now I DON'T care about you,"

"Oh c'mon, join us, you'll have fun, stop being selfish or whatever,"

"I agree with Finn," Kurt said.

"See, if Kurt agrees you gotta join," Finn said.

"Dude, she said no, c'mon, I may be a dick but when a girl says no I back off," Puck said.

"You didn't when you were with Quinn, so shove off,"

"Hey, she consented,"

"I did," Quinn said as Finn looked angrily at her, "Hey, you give me that stare again, I'll reveal your dirty little secrets you hypocrite,"

Finn just looked at her, "Hippo what?"

"Oh never mind just shut up,"

"Rachel, c'mon, just join us," Finn said as the rest of the New Directions tried to pester her to join in.

"Look why don't we settle this?" Santana said, "Berry, do you want to join Glee today?"

"For the last time, NO," Rachel said annoyed.

"See, there, she said no, let's go,"

"But she should join, she's being selfish, she needs join in," Mercedes said.

"She doesn't have to do shit, it's all your faults that she's this way anyway, who the fuck was the genius who decided it'd be funny to scare her while she's on the roof of a house?" Santana spat.

"Uh, mine," Puck said, "We just wanted to laugh and I didn't think she'd fall,"

"You're a fucking idiot,"

"Look, he's an idiot, that's besides the point, she has to join us, we need numbers and all that, and we need her voice to win," Mercedes said.

"You guys really have crap memories," Brittany said, "Quinn has a reason for having a crap memory, but c'mon, you all remember what her Dads said at the hospital right? That we shouldn't force her to join us if she doesn't want to,"

"He said that? Well, he, look, we need to win this year, it's our last year," Mercedes tried to add as the rest of the New Directions argued about Rachel joining in.

Quinn was rubbing her temples to try and stop herself from getting a headache, Santana was curling her fists, Brittany was trying to argue against them, Tina was rubbing Rachel's back and Rachel, well, imagine steam coming out from her ears and that's exactly how she was feeling right now.

"Brittany, make them leave me alone, they're really getting on my nerves and they're forgetting that I, HATE, THEM ALL, I don't want them near me," Rachel requested loudly.

"You don't really hate them, do you?" Brittany asked.

"I do, I hate them all, make them go away, and if Santana tries to beat me up, which I can tell because she's curling her fists so hard I can feel them, tell her I will get her arrested,"

Santana gaped as she unfurled her fists and tried to relax.

"Guys, get out," Brittany said as she pointed to the door.

"But Brittany," Mercedes started.

"Out," was all Brittany said as she sternly looked at them and pointed at the door.

With that, everyone left the office.

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel said, "And you Tina, I know you tried,"

"No problem, c'mon Tina, we have to practice," Brittany said as Tina nodded and walked out.

"Oh, Rachel, your iPod," Tina said as she gave headphones to Rachel as well as the music player, "You know, so you can drown out our pitchy-ness,"

Rachel laughed, she actually laughed at that comment as she put her headphones on and played

-page break-

Eventually practice was over and everyone headed home, well, almost everyone. Quinn, Brittany and Santana had to do their routine workout required by Coach Sue with the rest of the Cheerios.

In the Cheerios locker room, the three were working out together; away from the others; and thinking of a new strategy and routine for their upcoming competitions when Brittany suddenly looked at Santana and asked.

"Why'd you want to beat Rachel up?" Brittany asked as she stopped her workout.

"I didn't," Santana said.

"But she said you were curling your fists and when I looked over you were,"

"I was, just not at her, I was curling them at everyone else except for you, stutters and tubbers,"

"I'm not pregnant, stop that," Quinn said annoyed.

"Why do you want to be nice to Rachel anyway?" Brittany asked.

"I have my reasons, okay," Santana said, "They were being dicks, I mean I know I like a good prank, but I gots limits, and scaring the shit out of someone while they're sitting on the roof is one of them, they could have killed her, I can't believe they thought it'd be funny to scare her while she was up there,"

"Me neither, I was actually halfway in the window when Puck came in to scare her, I tried to save her but I couldn't," Quinn said sadly as Brittany patted her shoulder.

"I had just arrived and heard the tail end of 'scare her on the roof,' from Puck," Brittany said, "He had run up the stairs by the time it registered in my brain and I was trying to tell him not to do it,"

"Why weren't you at the party anyway?" Quinn asked Santana.

"No reason," Santana answered.

"Yeah, because when you say it like that you totally don't have a reason,"

"Just drop it, okay,"

Deciding that for now she'd drop the conversation, Quinn went back to her workout.

* * *

November 9th 2073

"What was Santana hiding I wonder," Lu-Lu said as she looked at Bell.

"We will get to that, her and Rachel have a heart to heart of sorts a bit later in the tale," Bell answered.

"Oh, but I want to know now,"

"Don't pout,"

"But I want to pout,"

Bell just laughed.

"So, can you continue the story?" Lu-Lu asked.

"Yes, next entry we meet someone new," Bell said.

"Okay, I like meeting new people,"

"I know you do, but Quinn didn't like her,"

"Why?"

"You'll see, well hear,"

* * *

March 26th 2012

Quinn was wondering why the hallways were abuzz today as she walked into the school alone.

Normally she'd be with Santana and Brittany, but she wanted to limit her interaction with Santana to just Cheerios and Glee, and Brittany was currently attempting to chauffeur Rachel around.

"Dude, did you see her? Total babe," one jock was heard saying.

"She like, Scottish or something? She reminds of that girl in that movie trailer, Brave or something," another said.

"You watched a kids movie?"

"It's not released yet, it was just a trailer on t.v., my brother and sister were watching their shows,"

"Right,"

"She can't be Scottish, she sounds too American," one of the Cheerios said.

Quinn just shook her head, highlight of McKinley, a new person who resembles an animated character walks through the hallways. She chuckled at that. Until she caught sight of said person who was standing next to Brittany and right by Rachel.

Brittany had a smile on her face, she always loved meeting new people, and Rachel looked stoic as she was unsure of the situation.

But the girl didn't seem put off by it as she looked at Rachel and said, "Hi, I'm Cassie," the girl said to Rachel as she held her hand out.

Rachel...

* * *

November 9th 2073

"Miss Bell," Nurse Mary said as she stopped Bell from reading more, "Sorry to interrupt, but Lu-Lu has her doctor's appointment today,"

"Oh, right, I do," Lu-Lu said, "I'm so sorry, I was so invested in the story, who's Cassie?"

"She's the new girl whom Rachel meets," Bell said.

"But in what context?'

"You'll find out,"

"But,"

"Lu-Lu, she should go to your appointment,"

"Oh you're mean,"

"Aren't I always?" Bell laughed as Lu-Lu smiled at her.

"I probably will be too tired to see you after the appointment, so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, as always,"

"I will see you later Sweetie,"

"Yes, you shall, I'll be seeing ya Sweetheart,"

And with that, Lu-Lu waved a small farewell as Nurse Mary lead her away to her appointment.

* * *

**AN 2: **Mwah-ha-ha. Yes, I'm mean for stopping it there. I hope you enjoyed that. Yes you, for those of you who are interested, you will find out what's going on with Santana eventually, but not for a while now.  
And yes, this is the new person I've been mentioning. Lol.  
Until next time team.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Hey all, I figured I'd start by saying; to the two guest reviewers who wrote about the prior chapter: (Sorry, I would PM you normally like I do with members of the site, but you don't have accounts).

1. As I said in one of the incredibly early chapters, the majority of Season 1 happened with a few variables so that this story could work out.  
So in this version of the story - Quinn did very obviously consent to sleeping with Puck. That's just how it works for her to be snappy at Finn; and other things for this story to work out with various other characters.

2. To the other guest reviewer. I don't know what you found so terrible about Quinn in the last chapter (perhaps how she acted towards Finn and Azimio? - but for me personally I felt that was warranted) - if you're meaning in general as in before Chapter 17 but after she lost her memory, then yes, I agree that she was incredibly terrible, but she's starting on a path of change...so to speak. Also I can't exactly kill her off just yet because this wouldn't be a Faberry based story otherwise.

I think the only true terrible thing about the last chapter are my typos and mistakes. Mina-san GOMENNASAI! Big massive Sorry! about that.  
As I always say and maintain, I do read the chapters before I post them and I keep missing mistakes and typos.  
**Mistakes! ***shakes fists*.

Corrections for the last chapter:  
1. Bell was supposed to say "You should go to your appointment" not 'she should go'  
2. The Unholy Trinity were working out in the Cheerios Gym Room next to the locker room not in the locker room.  
3. Quinn was wandering the halls NOT wondering the halls.  
4. Rachel played the music on her iPod not just played.

Also, another reviewer asked about how the staff at the rest home feel about Bell and Lu-Lu being called by their nicknames as opposed to their actual names. That is such a good question. In the movie they don't address that at all; I think, with regards to the movie it was more to help with the story development as you realise who Duke and Allie really are.

I suppose for arguments sake in the context of **this** story, if they outright told Lu-Lu who Bell really was, she'd panic and not believe them making it harder for Bell to maintain her relationship with her, so they figured per Bell's request, they'd just let the revelation come slowly as Lu-Lu does slowly start to gain some memory back as the chapters progress.  
(On a side note, I have worked as a caregiver before in a rest home with dementia patients and it is incredibly sad, sometimes they even forget who is staring back at them in the mirror because they think it's a picture of someone else - but that is the extreme case of dementia - it's why I featured some aspects of dementia with Lu-Lu).

Anyway, with this Author's Note over, let's get on with what you all came here for, the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

November 10th 2073

The next morning, Bell was sitting by the piano singing as she played a few notes.

"You have a lovely voice," a voice said from behind her.

Bell turned and saw Lu-Lu standing there with a smile on her face, "Good morning, and thank you,"

Lu-Lu smiled, "So, are we going to continue the story today?"

"Absolutely, why don't we go sit by the lake? It's not too chilly out today,"

"I love the lake, but um, shall we eat first?"

"That is a good suggestion, let's have breakfast and then we'll hear more of the story,"

Bell smiled as she got up and grabbed The Notebook from the top of the piano.

"What song were you singing?" Lu-Lu asked, "I just heard the melody and your voice, I didn't quite hear the lyrics,"

"Oh, I was singing 'Get it Right' it's one of,"

"Your own compositions,"

"Yes, you remember that?"

"Yes, you wrote that in high school right?"

"I did,"

As the two sat down to have breakfast together, Lu-Lu couldn't keep the pressing question out of her mouth, "Bell," she started.

"Yes?" Bell answered,

"We are good close friends aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are,"

"Oh good,"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, you know,"

"I see,"

The two were quiet for a moment before Lu-Lu just smiled and said, "So, since we're really close friends, you'll be completely okay with me leaning my head against your shoulder as we read by the lake?"

"Of course," Bell smiled back.

After their meal, the two went for a small walk, after they bundled up of course, and enjoyed the crisp air and the nature around them that surrounded Sunny Oaks. When the two reached the Lake, they sat down on a comfy bench. Lu-Lu leaned her head softly on Bell's shoulder as the woman opened the book and continued the story.

"Where were we up to?" Lu-Lu asked.

"We are just about to get introduced to Cassie, the one that the students thought looked like the girl from Brave,"

"Was she actually Scottish?"

"Yes she was, she spoke mainly with an American accent and he twin brother was hilarious because he spoke mainly with a Scottish one, and when she was annoyed with him she'd switch back to her Scottish one, oh it was entertaining to watch,"

"Ah I see,"

"So, shall we?"

"Yes please,"

* * *

March 26th 2012

"Hi, I'm Cassie," the girl said to Rachel as she held out her hand.

Rachel obviously didn't take it.

Brittany was just watching, wondering what Rachel was going to say.

There was a moment before Rachel said, "Um, if you're holding your hand in front of me, I can't see it, I'm blind,"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Cassie said, "Here, hold out your hand and I'll shake it, if that's okay,"

Rachel just smiled as she shook the girl's hand.

"I totally had a Froggy moment," Cassie said with a sheepish look, "Sorry,"

"A what moment?" Rachel asked.

"You know, Froggy from Daredevil, it was from one of the Flashback issues where you see Matt meet him in their dorm room for the first time and Froggy has like all this cool stuff and obviously Matt's blind so he can't see it and Froggy makes that faux pas, it was a great scene, I loved that issue,"

"Uh,"

"Marvel comic," Brittany said softly to Rachel.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm not really into comics," Rachel said apologetically.

"That's okay, we can't all like the same things," Cassie said.

"You're a Whovian too, aren't you?" Brittany stated rather than asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Your scarf,"

"You recognise this?"

"Yeah, my parents watch it, they always say it's like the best show ever, I'm not as big a fan, but that's probably because they made me watch Blink first,"

"Ain't that the scariest episode ever?"

"Definitely Top three,"

"I had to run past any statue I saw for about a week and tried so hard not to blink,"

"Me too, my parents thought it'd be funny to put a cut out of the angels in my room while I was asleep, I screamed when I woke up in the morning and woke up my entire street,"

"That's so mean,"

"I have no idea as to what you two are talking about," Rachel said.

"Doctor Who," Cassie answered.

"Ah, I see, so, uh, you're new here?"

"Yes, I moved here from California with my family, well most of us, my oldest brother is living in California and works there as an apprentice mechanic with his girlfriend and my twin brother is here somewhere, we got lockers at different ends, mine's next to yours it seems,"

"Ah, right, anyway, I'm Rachel, this is my Guide Girl Brittany," Rachel said.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, I think you're cool, we're keeping you," Brittany said as she shook Cassie's hand enthusiastically, "Oh, and you'll meet Tina soon, she's the other Guide Girl,"

"Isn't Guide Girl a form of scouts but for girls?"

"I think the name is actually Girl Guides, anyway, we just help Rachel walk around because you know, we're awesome like that,"

"Right, cool, so what class do you have next?"

"The two of us have History together,"

"You have History? Great, Class 4B by any chance?"

"Oh, you're with us,"

"Thank god for that too, this school is kinda large and I hate getting lost,"

"Pwah, you get lost in our own house," a guy said with as he walked up to Cassie, "Hello, I'm Sean, so named after the great Sean Connery, I'm Cassie's cooler, sexier brother, with the right dimples to match,"

"Oh shut it," Cassie groaned in mock annoyance as Sean poked his tongue out at her, "And that was only once when I got lost, so shut it,"

"Careful now, your Scottish is showing,"

"Shut up, you're worse,"

"Of course Lass, I don't lose my Scottishness like you,"

"Did they just switch accents?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Brittany laughed.

"You two always do that?" Rachel asked the two.

"What?" the twins answered at the same time, "Stop that,"

"Switch accents?"

"Only to annoy people," Sean said with a grin, "So who are you gorgeous?"

"That's Brittany," Rachel said.

"I'm not talking about the blonde bird, I'm talking about you gorgeous,"

"Me?"

"Yes, or is there someone standing next to you that I can't see and only you can?"

"Oh my god you're obnoxious," Cassie said, back in her American accent, as she covered her eyes in embarrassment, "She's blind you idiot,"

"So? You of all people know that it's annoying when people treat you different because of a 'disability' they feel obligated to treat you better for; and I'm sure this gorgeous girl doesn't want fake people treating her nice because she's blind, she'd want them to treat her normally, therefore, I'll say things as I'd always say them,"

"Oh my god I'm definitely keeping you two," Brittany laughed, "You two are like the Barrowman siblings, American accents when around Americans and Scottish ones when you're with each other,"

"She got it," Sean said, "Anyway, what's your name gorgeous?"

"I'm American and you speak with a Scottish accent to me, oh my god I'm confused," Rachel said just as the bell rang.

"Makes me more appealing,"

"It does?"

"Yeah, doesn't it?"

"We have to go now," Cassie said as she, Brittany and Rachel made their way to class, "See ya later,"

"Oi, I ain't got your name yet," Sean called out.

"Rachel," Rachel called back.

"Pretty name,"

"Thank you,"

-page break-

In their history class as they waited for the teacher to arrive, Rachel began to ask Cassie about who she was in general.

"Okay, please explain, are you American or Scottish?" she started.

"Both, I speak with an American accent mainly because I find it easier and Sean speaks with his Scottish accent because he then tells people he's related to Sean Connery," Cassie answered, "But we're Scottish American now, moved to the U.S. about nine years ago and have lived in California until sometime last week when our Dad got a better job offer here,"

"Ah, and what do you look like?"

"Oh I'm gorgeous, tall, blonde, tanned skin, perfect nose and teeth, all natural by the way,"

Brittany looked at her in confusion. She wondered why Cassie was lying.

"You do?" Rachel asked, "Cool,"

But before Brittany could interject, Cassie started laughing, "No I'm lying, I'm the stereotype, pasty white skin, ginger hair, blue eyes, I'm shorter than Brittany by a bit,"

"That's still pretty,"

"Thank you, you're adorable yourself you know,"

"Thanks, do you like music?"

"A bit, depends on the type,"

"What are your interests?"

"Doctor Who, Marvel Comics, I do like some of DC's stuff, oh and I love Hellblazer from Vertigo, I also like The Big Bang Theory, oh and Firefly, and Hitchhikers Guide,"

Rachel just turned her head towards the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a stereotyped geek," Cassie answered, "What about you?"

"Music mainly," Rachel answered, "But I do like acting, and of course Barbra Streisand,"

"Rachel's a fantastic singer," Brittany said, "I just dance,"

"You sing too," Rachel said as she tried to find her friend's hand but failed so Brittany took her hand for her.

"But I dance better,"

"Yeah, you do, I wish I could see you dance again,"

"Hey you will, this loss of sight could also be temporary, your Dads said so,"

"Oh, so your blindness is temporary?" Cassie asked.

"I sure hope so," Rachel said.

But before either could say anything else the teacher walked into the class room ceasing almost all the talking.

* * *

November 10th 2073

"Aw, that Cassie sounds like a lovely girl," Lu-Lu said as she sat up again and looked at Bell.

"She was, yes," Bell said.

"What'd Quinn think of her?"

"She didn't like her, well, sort of, it was complicated for her at that moment in time,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I think she saw how wonderful Cassie was to Rachel and she felt sad that her potential chance to get back with her was threatened,"

"I see, so what was wrong with Cassie?"

"Pardon?"

"There was a moment when her brother said something about her having a disability of sorts,"

"Ah, getting to that,"

"Darn it, just a hint?"

"No,"

"Was her brother after Rachel too?"

"Well, not exactly,"

"She wasn't a potential conquest to him was she?"

Bell laughed, "No, he's a lovely guy, just out there, you know, incredibly flirty,"

"I see, so, what happens next?"

"Cassie asks Rachel out,"

"Ooh, do tell,"

* * *

March 30th 2012

Cassie was settling slowly into her new routine at the school, at least that's what she told Rachel; but the brunette could tell when the girl would miss her home state of California.

Her brother Sean, Rachel found out, actually had a boyfriend back in California.

"He's incredibly flirty though, but he's lovely," Rachel said to Cassie one day as the two were walking arm in arm from one class to another.

Cassie had become part of the Guide Girl Team as Brittany put it, much to Rachel's minor amusement.

"Yes he is, he reminds me of Captain Jack the wonderful 51st Century Man, so many species, so little time," Cassie laughed.

"Huh?"

"Seriously I have to get you into Doctor Who,"

"Good luck with that,"

"You'll become a Whovian, just you wait,"

Rachel just laughed.

"Say Rachel,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Uh, like what?"

"You know, go out and do something? A hike, sculpting, listening to music, movie?"

"Well I'm free so it sounds like a lovely idea, a hike would be good, there's a neat place we can go, can you drive?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Ah, right, good, because it's a way away,"

"What time shall I pick you up?"

"Nine thirty in the morning, will it be just us?"

"Yep, unless of course you want to bring someone,"

"I can't, Brittany has Cheerleading and Tina has family day scheduled for tomorrow, what about Sean?"

"Oh he'd drive me mad, but no, he has a Skype date,"

"Ah, just us sounds fine,"

"Good, I like you and it'd be cool if I got to hang out with my new bestie,"

"Bestie now huh?"

"Of course," Cassie said as she gave Rachel a side hug making the smaller girl laugh.

-page break-

The hike went well actually and Rachel did get to meet the rest of the clan yesterday, minus of course their older brother Fergus.

Cassie's Dad was hilarious and his Scottish accent was incredibly thick that Rachel had to concentrate hard to get the words. Cassie's mother was quiet but lovely and always wanted to feed her some was upstairs and said a quick hello to her before disappearing to Skype date his boyfriend Gavin.

"You're sickeningly sweet," Cassie had yelled up the stairs.

"At least I'm not hopeless like you are," Sean had yelled back down.

"Was, okay? Was!"

Rachel just laughed.

After the small introduction, the two drove out for a hike at the National Park near by Lima and began to walk. Cassie was flustered every now and then because the map confused her and Rachel just laughed at her and said that they could stay on the easier blue trial that would lead to a look out.

They had small talk about everything that mattered at the time, but if asked to recall they'd never remember it before Cassie turned to tales of her family and their sometimes comical misadventures.

Rachel could tell though that the girl was hiding something from her past as there were gaps in the stories she'd tell, but figured that she only just got to know the other girl and asking straight away about something that was incredibly personal was not in her best interest.

By the end of the day, Cassie drove Rachel home, the two were exhausted as they walked through Rachel's front door.

"You two are home, that's good," LeRoy said as he looked up from the dinner table, "Just in time for dinner,"

"Yay, I'm starving," Rachel said as Cassie lead her to the table.

"Well, I best be off home," she started.

"Nonsense, dine with us," LeRoy said, "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm LeRoy, the number one Berry in this house, and that person over there is my husband, don't believe him when he says he's the real number one,"

"Yeah, sure, he's the number one, the number one at burning anything he attempts to cook," Hiram said in a dead panned way that made Cassie laugh, "And it's nice to finally meet you, Rachel has talked a bit about you, it's good to meet someone who is making our girl smile again,"

"Rachel's lovely, so it's not that hard to want to make her smile, she's a good friend to have," Cassie said with a smile.

Hiram just smiled as he offered Cassie a seat.

Dinner went off well, as typical of parents in most families, Hiram and LeRoy proceeded to embarrass Rachel with all the silly tales of her youth to Cassie who found them adorable.

By the time dinner and dessert was over it was incredibly late; so Hiram offered Cassie the chance to sleep over, which she said she'd love to as long as Rachel and her parents were okay with it too.

Her parents agreed to let her stay as they didn't want her to drive home tired - and Rachel was ecstatic to have a friend over for the night.

"I'm glad you're happy," Cassie said.

"I am, I'm glad you're staying over, we can talk late," Rachel said.

"We can, you know, I've never had a sleepover before,"

"You didn't?"

"No, my younger life was incredibly hard and...well, I just couldn't,"

"You don't have to tell me just yet, okay, when you're ready,"

Cassie just smiled as the two eventually settled into a nice night conversation.

* * *

**AN 2: **So, there you are, a larger introduction to Cassie. Soon I will switch the point of view and we'll see a bit more from Quinn's side and how she'll react to having Cassie around and yes, we'll eventually find out what's going on with Cassie and her life.

On a side note, **don't** ever drive when you're exhausted. I've done that twice before in my life (when I was a lot younger) and nearly died in the process. First time I nearly crashed into another car and avoided them in the last minute, the second time I nearly crashed into a river.  
So if you're tired, always, always take a break and sleep. No idea why I wanted to write that, but I felt it was important.

Anyway, until next time team. I'll try and get the chapter out, but now it's getting to the harder 'I have no idea how to write this part' part. Lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Hey all,

Well, in this chapter we will be switching to Quinn's point of view so you can see her feelings and thoughts about Rachel and Cassie.

Just a warning **sad** times coming up as this chapter as it will feature what Quinn hears about with regards to a final blow for Rachel (yep, more sad angst time coming up in the next chapter); I do ask though that when you find out what's happening, bear with me on it, there's a plan; there's always a plan.

_Italics_ at the beginning is obviously just for the newscaster, and _italics_ at the ending is when Bell's reading one of the entries.

Enjoy team.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

November 18th 2073

_"The world of Broadway mourns today as it learns about the death of one of its beloved legends who graced the stage young and rose to fame for twenty years before going into retirement,"_ a TV News Reporter said as Lu-Lu was watching the screen.

The News Reporter continued talking about how loved the legend was and eventually there were cut scenes about the performer's life and then interviews from current Broadway stars who were talking about how they were going to miss said legend as they were one of the greats of their childhood.

The rest home of Sunny Oaks however was in mourning at the loss of one of their own. No, unlike the media world, they were not mourning the loss of a Broadway legend, they were mourning the loss of a good friend.

Lu-Lu was currently sitting on a chair at the reception of the home waiting to be picked up and escorted to the van that would take her to the funeral home for the service and eulogy.

"Lu-Lu, are you ready to go?" Nurse Mary asked as she quietly approached the older woman.

Lu-Lu just looked up at her and gave her a small nod. She was sad and grieving not necessarily because she remembered the decease, but because of who the deceased meant to Bell.

She remembered that part of the day quite well; when Bell found out. She had never seen the woman look so grief stricken before; or at least from what she could remember.

Bell was still reading to her about Cassie and Rachel when Nurse Mary had approached them and quietly told Bell about the passing of her friend Jesse earlier that day. He had gone to his room for a nap just after lunch and when they went to see if he'd like to have afternoon tea, they realised that he had passed on in his sleep.

The smaller woman was shocked and then saddened.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," she said as she breathed a sigh of sorrow.

Lu-Lu held her hand tightly.

"You are listed as his only contact," Nurse Mary said.

"I am, after all he had no family, just me and Qu...my wife," Bell said almost absent-mindedly and then realised Lu-Lu was still sitting next to her, "He was the father slash donor for all our children,"

"I see, what would you like to do?"

"I shall prepare his funeral, contact people, and then we'll go and scatter his ashes in Central Park, he did always love the place,"

Nurse Mary just nodded at her.

Lu-Lu just looked at her, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be there for me,"

"I will,"

So here she was, waiting for the van. Bell had been busy for the past week preparing everything with the rest home's help and was going to be at the funeral home first, before the paparazzi were going to get there and invade her peace of saying goodbye to her friend, and before everyone else was going to be there.

The service itself was simple. Apart from the media outside of the funeral home who wanted to get photos of the famous who came to mourn the passing of Jesse St. James.

The young celebrities, the ones who claimed that he was part of the inspiration of their life posed for pictures and spoke of what he meant to them; though they seemed to be there more for the publicity of it all than for the one who passed; well, some of them anyway.

The older celebrities walked on by and gave a small sad wave as they walked through the gathering crowds, ignoring the photographers as that life was passed them now and they didn't care. They were in mourning and they wanted peace to mourn as they felt it right to mourn.

In all that while as people were arriving, those who were not allowed in began to wondering why they couldn't get a photo of Jesse St. James' good friend Bell who was a fellow legend, one that was brighter than all others for her time. They thought she'd be there, but they couldn't find her.

Lu-Lu couldn't help but shake her head, 'Weren't funerals supposed to be a more private matter?', was the worth of this man's life not deserving of a bit of dignity and respect and privacy?

Though she supposed that humanity in its essence was either nosy about every aspect of a person's life, particularly the famous; or they were also genuinely in mourning because a part of what they felt was their life had died. It was a complicated thing.

Nurse Mary was with her the whole way as she made sure that Lu-Lu was escorted carefully and quietly inside where she eventually found Bell.

For most of the funeral she sat there hand in hand with her; Bell's children were sitting in a row with their own families on her other side as they glanced at their Mom every now and then; and of course at their father in the casket. Lu-Lu soon gave Bell a comforting smile when it was her time to go up and give the eulogy.

Eventually the funeral was over and as they waited for a while for everyone to leave; the two just sat together in silence for a while.

Bell's children had been the last to leave as they stayed with their mother as they watched the body of their father be cremated, the ashes then carefully collected into a jar and given to Bell who held them close.

Bell knew she was too old now to travel to New York, her heart just wouldn't take the distance travel anymore; so she looked at her daughter and said, "Toni, I can't travel so well anymore, can you..."

"Scatter his ashes in Central Park per his wishes? Yes, I can and I will," Toni promised as she took the ashes from her mother.

"We'll go with you," Moses said as Aaron nodded his head.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you Mom," Toni said as she hugged her mother.

Eventually her children had all left as the two were still waiting for the van to pick them up.

"I'm very sorry about Jesse, he seems like a nice and interesting guy," Lu-Lu said.

"Me too, he was a good man," Bell said as she looked away into the distance.

Lu-Lu just patted the side of her friend's arm as they waited, "I'm sorry if this seems personal, but what did you request when you leave this world?" Lu-Lu asked.

"I am going to be cremated too, but my ashes I asked to be scattered at the Lake House," Bell answered.

"You have a lake house?"

"Yes, my wife and I rebuilt it in our later years, it was symbolic almost of us rebuilding our relationship from the foundations up, it was a beautiful place and we loved it there, when I took a break from Broadway and acting in general to have Toni and Aaron, we lived there, my wife had Moses who is the middle child and wrote most of her research and her books there,"

"I see,"

"I told my children that if I were to die before my wife does, then they are to wait until it is her time to pass,"

"Why?"

"Wherever she goes so I shall too go, it was what we had promised each other, if one were to die before the other, we'd wait for our ashes to be scattered together so that we'd always be there together,"

"I see, oh no,"

"What?"

"I didn't take your wife's spot did I?"

"No you didn't, it's a bit complicated Lu-Lu and I'll be honest, I think if I tried to explain right now it wouldn't come out right and I'd just worry your heart,"

"I understand," Lu-Lu said as she patted Bell's hand softly with hers.

-page break-

It was another two days, now being November 20th 2073, when Bell was okay again to read.

"Bell, you don't have to read, take your time, grieve," Lu-Lu offered.

"I have, and I will be okay," Bell answered as she sat down at the table, "You make me happy Lu-Lu, and being with you has always made me feel better, even when I was angry at you and the world, you still had a way of making me happy, even if I didn't admit it at the time,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So, what's happening now in the tale?"

"Well, some of this is now going to be from Quinn's perspective, helps with the drama apparently, all the author's idea,"

Lu-Lu just laughed as Bell opened the book and looked up the next entry as she smiled at her and began to read.

* * *

April 13th 2012

It had been almost a month since Cassie had moved to Lima and seemingly everyone loved her being around. She was incredibly bubbly, sure, she was seen as one of the crowd of the endless number, and yet people knew of her.

Even Quinn knew her, but the blonde always felt so conflicted when she was with the red head.

On the one hand, she adored the girl who was basically a female version of Sam, minus the jock part and the need to impress people part, and she always cared for those around her. She was the main reason Rachel was all smiles again.

On the other hand, therein lies the problem for Quinn. Cassie was the reason Rachel was smiling again.

Now don't get her wrong, she was happy that Rachel seemed happy again but a part of her felt mad that she wasn't the one to make Rachel happy. Now most would think Quinn would be mad at Cassie and lash out; but the blonde didn't, she just couldn't.

Whether it was because she was on the road to change as she had promised Rachel on the day of the accident or whether it was because she knew in her heart that she couldn't do it to someone like Cassie, no one knew; and at times neither did she.

She sighed as she remembered the day that she thought Rachel and Cassie were getting closer, she had heard the tail end of the conversation and had seen Cassie put her hands on Rachel's face and say, "Love you with all their heart like I do, and you will be happy again whether you see or not because it won't matter, because you will feel all that love and all that joy, I promise you that,"

"Okay," was all Rachel had said as she place her hands on top of Cassie's.

"I love you Rachel, you mean everything to me and I want you to be happy,"

Quinn had seen Rachel's smile, but as to whether or not the brunette had answered with an 'I love you too', Quinn didn't know as she had rushed away.

That interaction had spurned her heart more than anything; she wanted to take action, to potentially sabotage the two's relationship but a part of her stopped. If Rachel was indeed happy with Cassie; then was it really in her right to try and fight for the brunette back and destroy a good friendship? After all at this current moment she wasn't sure if she loved the brunette as she obviously once did or if she just liked her to an immense degree. Though a part of her felt it was the prior rather than the latter.

So as time had gone by Quinn; and Quinn had more time to think about it; she decided to just work at being Rachel's friend first and if they were meant to be then they'd be together again regardless. She couldn't and just wouldn't get between what was seemingly a good budding relationship. During her first attempts, the brunette was understandably reluctant, Quinn understood that as she literally took baby steps in becoming the girl's friend again and eventually hanging out as they once did started to become normal between them.

Sometimes they were alone and other times they were having hang out times with Cassie, Brittany and Tina. Those days usually involved a movie and popcorn, and other times it involved singing loudly in the basement or going on a hike. Tina hated those days when they hiked but that was only because she was bitter about the first time they hiked and her goth shoes had gotten soiled and messy and the heel came loose.

Brittany had told the girl that it was because her shoes were already worn down and not right for hiking, Tina disagreed. Rachel just laughed. Quinn did a face palm and Cassie, well, she dug out a new pair of shoes for Tina to borrow.

As time went by and people started to consider what they'd do for college and what they wanted to study; some were panicking as they weren't sure what they were going to study, others were anxiously waiting for the right time to apply. Rachel was pretty easy going about hers because she had decided to go to NYADA with Julliard as her backup; and if she could go to neither, she figured she'd apply to Tisch and the back up for that was Boston. But she was certain that she'd get into NYADA, now she just had to convince them that being blind was NOT going to hinder her perfect performance in anyway.

Quinn had plans to go to Yale and had applied already, her back up to that was Harvard; but at the moment unlike most other students who were stressing feeling the pressure in their chests as they realised their final year of high school was soon coming to an end, the blonde felt a burn in her heart that was a realisation of another matter. She was in love with Rachel, she was very sure this time. Of course she couldn't quite tell anyone, and although she and Santana were mending some of their relationship again, she wasn't keen on telling the Latina either. So she kept it to herself.

Santana for her part seemed more subdued, but she never said why and Quinn didn't ask. Brittany knew, but she didn't share what she knew Santana wasn't ready or willing to share.

By the time April was coming to an end, Quinn had her heart racing again as she heard the tail end of another conversation between Rachel and Cassie.

"So will you?" Cassie had asked.

"I, I don't know what to say," Rachel had answered.

"Just say yes, you know you want to,"

"It's kinda sudden,"

"Rachel, I'd tell you why, but not yet, please understand that,"

"And I do,"

"So will you?"

"Yes, I will," Rachel had said with a smile before adding, "I always loved the idea of weddings,"

Quinn's heart had dropped at that. From what she had heard, Rachel was planning on getting married, and it seemed like it was going to be some time that year.

She couldn't compete with that, so for the first time in a long time, Quinn just ran, she ran until she got to her car and she drove to the lake house where she screamed and then she started to sob with tears that seemed like they'd never stop.

-page break-

There was happy news one day for Rachel, and it was just something that happened. Some regard it as a miracle, others just thought it was something that could just happen because her body healed.

Rachel was able to see again.

It had been on a day when Quinn and Rachel were hanging out at her home waiting for Cassie, Brittany and Tina to arrive so that they could have a game night.

Rachel was napping on the couch as Quinn was raiding the Berry's cupboard for snacks to prepare. When she walked back into the living room, she saw Rachel sat there blinking multiple times and look around.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Quinn had asked as the brunette looked directly at her and blinked, "Oh my god, Rachel, can you see me?"

"I, I think so, you're kinda blurry, but it's like, I don't know," Rachel stuttered.

Quinn raced to the couch as she sat down next to her, "How many fingers?"

"Eight fingers and two thumbs,"

"Smart ass, how about now?"

"Three,"

"Now?"

"Two,"

"Now?"

"Quinn I don't have x-ray vision, I can't see behind your back,"

"You can see, wait, wait, what colour is my shirt,"

"Red,"

"Colour of that picture over there,"

"It's a picture of me on stage, it's mainly black,"

"You can see, oh my god, you can see,"

Quinn was so happy for her friend that she hugged her tight without thinking, Rachel was surprised but slowly hugged her back.

"Ooooh, a hug party without me," Brittany said as she walked into the room.

"There's a hug party?" Cassie said as she walked in and Quinn let Rachel go.

"Yeah, Quinn was hugging Rachel like super tightly,"

"Really?"

"Any reason?"

"Wow, you are pretty," Rachel said, "And you have little dimples here and here,"

"Of course, these dimples are...wait a minute, can you see me?" Cassie asked.

Rachel nodded as the two girls who just arrived jumped onto the couch too with laughter and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," Cassie said, "Now you won't trip at the wedding,"

Quinn winced at that, but Cassie didn't notice.

"I wouldn't have tripped anyway because I'm a professional, I would have fallen with grace," Rachel answered as she closed her eyes, snubbed her nose and crossed her arms making Cassie laugh at her.

That evening was one of the bests nights Rachel had had in a long time.

* * *

November 20th 2073

"I'm pleased that Rachel can see again, but really? So young to get married and to someone she just met?" Lu-Lu said in surprise.

"Well, Rachel was always an unrealistic romantic at times," Bell laughed.

"But marriage? She can't marry Cassie so soon,"

"Well, Quinn was going to tell her that, but for some reason she didn't, at least not then,"

"Does anyone else know about the upcoming wedding?"

"Yes, Brittany and Tina,"

"And neither stopped her?"

"Well, Brittany was mumbling about looking good as a bridesmaid so,"

"Please tell me that something or someone stopped the wedding," Lu-Lu said then huffed, "You're going to be mean and say no, I have to be patient, aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much," Bell said with a cheeky grin, "But I was also going to say that the next entry is very sad,"

"Oh dear?"

"May 17th 2073, today was not a good day for Quinn, she was back again at the lake house in tears, she was grieving and crying, Santana had followed her there was there to just hold her, Rachel was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it;

as always it started out with her hearing the tail end of a conversation,"

Lu-Lu stopped Bell for a moment, "That girl should really learn to hear a whole conversation or just ask,"

"Yes she does," Bell said.

"Sorry, keep reading,"

"Quinn and Santana were walking to the Glee Room that day and noticed that Tina and Brittany were in there talking in hushed voices, so they did what they natural could do, they listened in on the tale end of the conversation.

_"I guess I should tell you then," Brittany was heard saying._

_"What's going on? Why was Cassie crying in the bathroom and why did Rachel run away?"_

_"She just found out that she has cancer, I couldn't hear if it was Leukemia or Ewing's Sarcoma, though Ewing's makes more sense as it is tied to having broken bones before, though that is just an assumption I made from watching a television show,"_

_"Oh my god,"_

_"Yeah, Rachel's really upset about the news and just wants time to let it sink in,"_

_"Poor girl, she always seems to be getting bad news,"_

_"Yeah, that sucks,"_

_Quinn felt her heart stop, Ewing's Sarcoma was a cancer in the bones, if Rachel had it, then that meant she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Quinn just didn't think as she ran to her car and to the lake house, ignoring those around her,"_

Lu-Lu gasped at her friend, "No, that can't be," she said as Bell closed the book for the day.

* * *

**AN 2:** Next chapter we will hear Rachel's point of view so that the over all context is also heard. Until next time team. And yes, this is the final **big** blow to Rachel. I do promise you that.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Whelp, here I am, sort of back again. In which I mean that I won't be updating as often. I know a lot of you enjoyed the daily updates but to be honest I'd rather not update daily when in stagnant mode because I'd rather not post anything than update with something that I will eventually regret because I find it personally sub par.

I do apologise for taking so long; I just couldn't get the story how I wanted it no matter how much I tried so I thought a good break would do the trick.

Anyway, this chapter will start with Quinn's point of view before switching to Rachel's and moving backwards in time so that we can see the context of the tail end of the conversations.

Also, **mistakes** *shakes fist* in the last chapter, especially at the ending. Thank you to Rikku who pointed it out. The date is supposed to be May 17 **2012** NOT 2073.

There will be undoubtedly mistakes in this chapter, I do apologise for those and I hope that they will be at a minimum.  
Apart from that, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

November 21st, 2073

Despite the fact that Lu-Lu wanted Bell to keep on reading the prior night, because she had to know what happened next and what Rachel was talking about since Quinn didn't hear the whole of any of the conversations she walked away from; Bell insisted they get some rest to which, when Lu-Lu looked at the time she realised how late it actually was.

She apologised about wanting to know, but Bell had just laughed and waved her hand dismissively, saying that it was alright.

Today, Lu-Lu was sitting and knitting in the conservatory as she looked outside at the chilly weather. It was now just after lunch and she hadn't seen Bell anywhere.

She kept knitting as she tried to keep her mind busy until eventually the other woman showed up.

"Hello," Bell said, "I'm so sorry, I overslept, I didn't realise I was so tired,"

"That's okay, I've just been spending time knitting," Lu-Lu said.

"I forgot that you took up knitting,"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only forgetful one around now,"

Bell just laughed, "Are you up for the next part of the story?"

"Yes, I'm, what are we reading again?"

"The story of Rachel and Quinn,"

"Oh right, right, which part again? Was it the clichéd they slept together in the lake house part?"

"Way past that, Rachel just got her sight back and Quinn thinks that Rachel has cancer,"

"Right, yes, I want to know what's going on,"

"Alrighty then, would you like a cup of coffee first though? The supper cart is on its' way,"

"That sounds lovely,"

As the two waited and then thanked the Caregiver who was passing out cups of tea or coffee as well as biscuits, they eventually settled down as Bell began to read the next part of the book.

* * *

May 17 2012

Today was not a good day for Quinn, she was back again at the lake house in tears, she was grieving and crying, Santana had followed her there and was there to just hold her, Rachel was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

As always it started out with her hearing the tail end of a conversation.

Quinn and Santana were walking to the Glee Room that day and noticed that Tina and Brittany were in there talking in hushed voices, so they did what they natural could do, they listened in on the tail end of the conversation.

"I guess I should tell you then," Brittany was heard saying.

"What's going on? Why was Cassie crying in the bathroom and why did Rachel run away?"

"She just found out that she has cancer, I couldn't hear if it was Leukaemia or Ewing's Sarcoma, though Ewing's makes more sense as it is tied to having broken bones before, though that is just an assumption I made from watching a television show,"

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah, Rachel's really upset about the news and just wants time to let it sink in,"

"Poor girl, she always seems to be getting bad news,"

"Yeah, that sucks,"

Quinn felt her heart stop, Ewing's Sarcoma was a cancer in the bones, if Rachel had it, then that meant she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Quinn just didn't think as she ran to her car and to the lake house, ignoring those around her.

Santana just patted her friend's back until her tears finally subsided.

"You'll be okay Q," Santana said.

"No I won't," Quinn said back.

"But you have to be, look, we don't know if Brittany was talking about Berry or if she was talking about Cassie, okay,"

"She said broken bones and Ewing Sarcoma, it's not hard to figure out it's Rachel,"

"But what if it's not? Either way you have to be there for her, because she will still lose something by the end of all this, her life, or her best friend,"

Quinn sniffed as she nodded with a sigh, "I don't want to lose her yet,"

"I know you don't Q,"

-page break-

Back in Lima, Rachel had returned home and collapsed in her bed in tears.

She didn't want this to happen, but it seemed that life was going to deal her another blow. Only this time it was fatal.

And things were going so well too.

She and Quinn were starting to become friends again, though quite a bit slower than before, but it was a necessary thing; she just wasn't willing to move that fast into a relationship of any sort right now, okay that's a lie, she wasn't willing to move that quickly with Quinn no matter how much she still loved the girl. She figured time would be a good thing for the two and moving slowly back into some form of a friendship would take a good first few steps.

Then of course there was Cassie who had been a godsend, the red head just had a way of making Rachel smile again no matter what.

For the first time in a long time Rachel had felt genuinely happy and as the weeks went by she was having the time of her life as she hung out with Cassie and of course Brittany and Tina. Especially on their hikes.

While at first she couldn't see anything, she could hear the beauty described in Cassie's voice and that was fine by her and she enjoyed just being with someone who enjoyed her company and over time their relationship grew. Though not as people thought.

Cassie had a boyfriend back in her hometown in California State, though Rachel hadn't quite asked which town the girl was from. She had found out by accident as it was Brittany who had spear headed that conversation.

"So Cassie, I'm curious, are you a bicorn, unicorn, pancorn, acecorn or just a plain old horse?" Brittany asked as Cassie looked confused and Rachel had started laughing.

"Pardon?" Cassie asked.

"What type of something corn are you? Me, I'm a bicorn because I like girls and I like guys,"

"Oh, I get it, you're asking if I'm bi, gay, pan, asexual or straight, right okay,"

"Or anywhere on that spectrum really, I'm just curious, you're very touchy with Rachel, but not in the I want to take you to a room and have sexy times with you kind of way,"

"Oh, right, right, sexy times with Rachel, that would be interesting,"

"Are you interested now?" Rachel asked in a tease.

"Nope, sorry, I'm just a plain old horse," Cassie answered, "And I have a stallion of my own thank you, his name is Tim and he's back in my hometown in California,"

"Aww, that's so cute, so did it take you a while to get to meet him and all that?"

"What makes you ask?"

"Because your brother said that you were hopeless,"

"Damn him, yes, fine, I was a shy girl before okay, not many people wanted to be my friend and I didn't know if he would be interested in someone like me,"

"What do you mean by someone like you?"

"I, um,"

"Not ready to talk about stuff that deep yet?" Brittany offered.

"Yeah, sorry," Cassie said.

"It's okay, don't be sorry, I'm just curious,"

"But you're in love with someone aren't you Rachel?" Cassie said as she looked at Rachel.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked.

"You have that look about you,"

"Oh, I, yeah, I am, I just don't know how to let her go yet, she is forever invading my brain no matter how angry I am at everyone and everything, if you know what I mean,"

"I think I do, but I won't pretend to understand how you feel,"

"Thanks,"

"Oh shoot, Brittany," Tina said looking at the clock.

"What?" Brittany asked then looked at the time, "Oh snap, we have Glee, we gotta go or we'll be late, see you two afterwards?"

"Yes, we will, have fun you two," Rachel said as she waved in their general direction.

When the two were gone, Cassie had looked at her and said, "Rachel, I don't fully know yet what you've gone through, but I do want to let you know something,"

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

Cassie slowly put her hands on Rachel's face and said, "One day you will meet someone you will love you with all their heart like I do, and you will be happy again whether you see or not because it won't matter, because you will feel all that love and all that joy, I promise you that,"

"Okay," was all Rachel had said as she place her hands on top of Cassie's.

"I love you Rachel, you mean everything to me and I want you to be happy,"

"And I'm sure that one day I will be, but right now I just can't believe it,"

"I know and it makes me sad that you were hurt so much that you can't seem to believe it, but trust me, they will be out there for you,"

"Okay,"

Cassie just smiled.

"Oh, and for the record, I love you too, in a purely non-sexual way of course,"

Cassie couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

November 21st 2073

"Oh, so that was the tail end of that conversation that Quinn heard," Lu-Lu said with a small laugh.

"Yes, it was," Bell said, "Of course Rachel and Cassie had no idea that Quinn had heard that small part of the conversation, they just continued talking until Glee was over,"

"I see, so, what happens next?"

"Right,"

* * *

May 17th 2012 (still)

Rachel was still lying on her bed in tears, she reminisced the time she had had with Cassie until this point; until today when she received the news that would make her life face a sadness and pain she wished she never had to experience for a very long time.

The day at school was incredibly average and Rachel found that she was bored most of the time.

Although with that being said she was still thankful every day that she could see again, no matter how boring her days were.

She had a good catch up with the girls at lunch, Quinn eventually had to disappear with Brittany to go meet Coach Sue about something with regards to Cheerleading routines so it was just her, Cassie and Tina.

As they were conversing, Rachel could tell that Cassie was on edge about something but she couldn't figure out what, but she respected her space and didn't press her about it.

Just after school however and before Glee was due to start, as Rachel and Cassie would normally wait for Tina and Brittany to finish with Glee, Cassie dropped the news.

"Rachel," Cassie started.

"Yes?"

"I, I have something I need to tell you,"

"What?"

"I'm sick,"

"Sick?"

"Yes, I,"

"Are you going to the doctor?"

"Yes, in California,"

"What?"

"I, a few years ago I was sick, so sick that I was in hospital for a long time, it's how I met Tim, he was there for a broken leg and I, people treated me differently, like I was this fragile little girl, this doll, and I hated it,"

Rachel just nodded her head, she didn't want to interrupt so she let Cassie continue talking.

"I had leukemia," Cassie said as Rachel felt her heart drop.

"What?" she stuttered.

"But I was going fine, I was responding well to treatments and I was getting better, I was in remission,"

"But?"

"I, I've gotten worse,"

"But you look just fine,"

"But I'm not feeling fine anymore Rachel,"

"No, you can't be,"

"I am, Rachel, I, it's not leukemia, doctors have told me that I have Ewing Sarcoma,"

"You have what?"

"Ewing Sarcoma it's cancer of the bones, and I, it's spread pretty bad, the doctors said that they weren't sure how late they caught it as E.S. can sometimes have similar symptoms as other illnesses and I, I tried to keep it from you Rachel because I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news,"

"But I would have understood,"

"I know, but I was scared, people don't treat me the same when they find out I have an illness of any sort and I didn't want that to happen,"

"I wouldn't have treated you differently, you know that, I was blind Cassie,"

Cassie couldn't say anything but, "I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not going to die, you're going to get better,"

"We don't know for sure, we can only hope, but I am returning to California as they have the treatment I need there and the rest of my family is there as is Tim,"

"Is this why you wanted to get married so soon?"

"Yes, because I want that chance to be with him before I go, I need to know, will you still be there?"

Rachel just looked at her, "I can't, I need time to process this,"

"Rachel?" Cassie started but Rachel had already started running as Cassie walked towards a bathroom to try and dry her tears and then collapsed on the ground.

Rachel for her part just ran, she ran into Brittany who stopped her, "Whoa, Rachel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ewing Sarcoma, she has, oh my god, Brittany, she's going to die, and I, let me go," Rachel said in a panic.

"Rachel, just wait,"

"Let me go,"

"Rachel?"

"I SAID LET ME GO, DAMMIT,"

And with that Rachel was gone.

So here she was at home, crying and unresponsive to any texts that were sent her way. Her Dads, when they arrived home, were there for her, but they didn't say anything, they just held her as she cried.

* * *

November 21st 2073

"Oh dear, poor Rachel and poor Cassie," Lu-Lu said as a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, Cassie was saddened that she had to leave," Bell said, "But obviously the fear of leaving this world so soon and so young, that scared her even more,"

"I would imagine so,"

"Her last words to Rachel were actually, 'I don't want to go',"

"Oh my god," Lu-Lu said as she wiped a tear from her face and took a moment before asking, "So, did Rachel go to the Wedding in the end?"

"Yes, she did, but the wedding wouldn't be for another three weeks,"

"I see, and did something happen in the meantime?"

"Yes, as always,"

* * *

May 20th 2012

It was now a Sunday and Rachel was sitting at the park as she watched the ducks in the water and the sunset that was slowly setting in for the day.

It had been about three days now and she was feeling sad and miserable about life.

Cassie was moving as soon as her family were finished with finalising all their paper work; and of course packing up the house. They were going to get a Real Estate company to sell the house on their behalf.

She sighed, she hadn't seen the other girl since Thursday, but she just couldn't face the fact that this could be the last time she'd ever see Cassie alive again.

She looked up into the red sky as she watched the birds in the air and she wished that she was up there with them with no worries at all, just feeling the air and the freedom of being able to just take off whenever she needed to.

Brittany and Tina gave her the space she needed and for that she was grateful, Quinn however did not as she wanted to try and be there for Rachel but the brunette wouldn't let her.

In fact, earlier on in the afternoon, Rachel had gotten so angry at the blonde for not leaving her alone that she actually screamed at her,  
"STOP TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER QUINN, THERE IS NO BETTER FROM THIS, STOP TRYING TO BE THE QUINN YOU THINK YOU WERE BEFORE THE ACCIDENT, YOU ARE NOT HER, YOU ARE NOT MY QUINN AND YOU PROBABLY WILL NEVER BE MY QUINN AGAIN, LEAVE ME ALONE,"

Words, they have the ability to bring someone up and the ability to crush their very soul, Rachel knew that the blonde meant no harm, she just wanted to be there to try and help her through the situation as soon as everyone found out that Cassie had cancer.  
She knew the blonde was concerned for her and that she cared.  
But Rachel needed the space to think, she wanted time to think over how she was going to be there for her dying friend. She regretted yelling at Quinn what she did, she really did, but she needed space and Quinn didn't seem to understand that at first.  
Quinn was seen physically tearing as the words had left Rachel's mouth; but she wanted to try again anyway only to have Rachel run away from her grasps.

Rachel had assumed her Daddy had stopped Quinn from following her because the blonde didn't chase after her that and she finally found herself at the park where she could just be.

Unfortunately for her though, that peace didn't seem to last that long as she finally heard footsteps behind her. Quinn had caught up to her, or so she assumed.

"If that's you Quinn, I told you, leave me alone, I need space to think," Rachel said.

"Nope, not her," a voice said as Rachel spun around and her jaw dropped.

"Santana? What the hell do you want?"

"To talk,"

"About what?"

"Everything, and you are going to stay here and listen, okay?"

* * *

**AN 2: **And we will stop it there. The next chapter will be Santana talking with Rachel as the two have a small heart to heart and I will see what I do from there. Until next time team.


End file.
